Complicado Amor
by Aiko Amori
Summary: U/A Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ¡Capítulo trece!
1. Primer día de clases

_**Complicado Amor**_

-

Buenos días. Vengo con una historia que espero y sea de su agrado. Espero que disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: **U/A **(Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 07/02/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Capítulo Uno**_

**_Primer día de clases_**

_**0o0**_

-

**E**l sol se empezaba a asomar en Konoha, y con ello una nueva esperanza de empezar un buen prímer día de clases en una nueva escuela. Hinata se encontraba arreglando sus útiles escolares para que nada le faltara y llegara temprano a su clase para encontrar un asiento lo más alejado posible de la clase.

Se comenzó a cepillar su sedoso cabello azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras pensaba en como se lo llevaría, ¿lo sujetaría o se lo llevaría suelto?, era esa la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, pero por instinto volteó a ver al reloj apuntando las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Al verlo, rápidamente tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras, dejando así su cabello suelto.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, la relación con él habia mejorado, pero eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo que todavía sentía al verlo. Tocó la puerta lo más despacio que pudo.

—Adelante—. pronunció Hiashi con su acostumbrado aspecto de severidad en su rostro.

—Padre, es hora de que vaya a la nueva escuela—. dijo la chica de dieciséis años con un tono de respeto hacia su padre.

El señor Hyuuga al escuchar esto, tomó el teléfono y marcó al chofer de la familia principal, que se encargaba de llevar a Hinata y a Hanabi a sus respectivas escuelas.

La chica al ver esto, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, pensó que porque ella asistiría a un nuevo instituto su padre la acompañaría. Pero no había tiempo para tristezas, hoy tenía que ser un buen día para ella.

_0o0_

-

Al bajarse de la limosina de su padre, observó a su alrededor. Muchas chicos y chicas que asistían a la escuela "Instituto cultural de Konoha". Antes de entrar a su clase, miró un cartel que decía que tendría clases de baile, música y teatro entre muchas otras. Ella aprendió a tocar el piano a los cinco años, también cantaba y lo hacía muy bien, pero cómo era muy tímida no sabía si se inscribiría, lo dudaba.

Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos:

—Ya es hora de entrar a clases—. dijo una chica de ojos verdes con el mismo uniforme de Hinata, una falda arriba de la rodilla de color azul celeste.

Hinata se asustó, pues no esperaba que nadie le hablara, puso una mano en su pecho y volteó a ver a la chica. Ella, al notar el susto que le había dado se disculpó pero no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

—Perdón, Soy Sakura Haruno, veo que eres nueva —.dijo mientras le daba su mano.

—S-sí, soy Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto —dijo nerviosa y correspondiendo al saludo. Sakura iba a comentar algo, pero el timbre la interrumpió.

-

La Haruno le preguntó en que grupo había quedado, la Hyuuga le dijo que en el "A". Al escuchar esto Sakura se puso feliz, ya que ella pertenecía a ese grupo. Hinata sólo sonrío tímidamente.

Entraron al salón, donde se encontraban sus nuevos compañeros, la chica de ojos perlados se puso nerviosa. En aquel momento entró un chico de ojos negros que parecían hipnotizar a cualquier chica que los viera. Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

—Es hermoso— dijo Ino mientras suspiraba, Tenten parecía ser la única que no suspiraba por él.

—Sí —sin casi saberlo lo pronunció Sakura.

A la Yamanaka le llamó la atención la reacción de Hinata, parecía no darle importancia, aunque ella lo que hacía realmente era observar a un chico rubio.

En ese mismo instante entró la maestra Kurenai, que les daría la materia de matemáticas.

—Buenos días, tengo entendido que tienen una compañera nueva —dijo observando a la Hyuuga mientras le dio una señal que pasara al frente.

-

Ella obedeció, caminó hacia al frente con la maestra y se presentó:

-Buenos días, Soy Hinata Hyuuga- dijo saludando con el brazo a todos los presentes mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza.

Kurenai les dijo que ellos se presentaran frente a la chica para que los fuera a uno se presentó mientras la Hyuuga los saludó.

Llegó el turno al chico rubio que había estado observando.

—¡Hola Hinata! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¡El mejor!— exclamó mientras sonreía, a Hinata se le subió el color a las mejillas. Pero un golpe en la cabeza lo calló.

Era Sakura, estaba enfadada. Ya que siempre el Uzumaki decía que era el mejor. No le molestaba que lo dijera, le molestaba que lo repetiera tanto. Ya alucinaba con su frase. Mientras le dijo que no soportaba lo alto de su ego.

Kurenai le ordenó a Sakura que tomara asiento y a Naruto que se calmara.

—Pero, ¿yo que hice? —dijo Naruto enfadado y tomando asiento al ver la cara de la maestra.

Le tocó el turno a Sasuke.

—Hmp. Soy Sasuke Uchiha— dijo con su inconfundible tono frío e indiferente, mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Hinata lo saludó mientras el volvía a tomar asiento y miró hacia la ventana evitando voltear a verla. La maestra le dijo que ya podía tomar asiento.

Y así prosiguió la clase llena de ecuaciones, factorizaciones, interpretación de gráficas. Hinata las hizo sin problema alguno, Sasuke igual. El que tenía problemas era Naruto, las matemáticas lo hacían estrellarse contra la pared.

—Hinata —llamó Sakura a la chica, quien hacía los problemas de matemáticas.

La Hyuuga volteó a verle, mientras miró hacia donde apuntó la Haruno.

—¿Lo ves?— preguntó Sakura, a lo que Hinata sólo asintió.

La chica de ojos verdes le contó que el le gustaba, y quería que le tocara con él en clase de música, pero debido a que ella no cantaba, sólo tocaba la bateria; lo miraba difícil que lo emparejaran con él que tocaba la guitarra.

Antes de terminar la clase, Kurenai hizo equipos de dos para que realizaran una exposición para la próxima clase, el tema era: La interpretación de las gráficas.

Mencionó las parejas rápidamente porque faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que la clase finalizara.

—... Por último Sasuke y Hinata, Naruto y Sakura—. la campana la interrumpió antes de que la Haruno pudiera reclamar porque la había puesto con el rubio.

La chica de ojos verdes se enfadó por el resto de las clases que faltaban. Y es que pensaba en como haría todo el trabajo ella sola, Naruto no sabía nada de matemáticas, y aunque le daba pena admitirlo, tampoco era su fuerte.

Al terminar las clases, Sakura fue con Hinata.

—Hinata, ¡que suerte tienes!, ya que te tocó con Sasuke, ¿podrías averiguar que opina de mí? ¿Si le gusto?— dijo lo último mientras se sonrojaba y miraba con ojos suplicantes a la Hyuuga.

La chica de ojos perlados quedó completamente seria, no comprendía por que era así, ¿No le daba pena que el chico que le gustaba supiera que ella suspiraba por él?. A ella le daría muchísima. Pero decidió ayudarla, era tímida, pero no le costaba nada averiguar que era lo que sentía Sasuke por Sakura, ¿o sí?

_0o0_

Naruto iba saliendo de la escuela, la Hyuuga lo ve, Sakura se percata de ello y lo persigue para decirle o más bien amenazarlo que si no trabajaba bien con ella, le iría muy mal. Pero sin antes despedirse de su nueva amiga y recordarle lo que tenía que hacer.

Hinata asintió mientras se despidió de ella. Soltó un suspiro y volteó para dirigirse a su casa, cuando alguien la llamó.

—Hyuuga, tenemos un proyecto pendiente—. dijo Sasuke mientras miró hacia otra dirección.

—Uchiha, lo siento —.dijo sin nada más que añadir y volteando ver a el chico, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Se le había olvidado el proyecto, pensando en que sería mejor que a ella le hubiera tocado con Naruto y a Sakura con Sasuke, para que así ella pudiera hablar un poco más con él. Decidió seguir a el Uchiha quien caminó dirección a su casa.

—¿Avisaste a tus padres?— preguntó el chico prosiguiendo su camino. Hinata le respondió que ella no tenía madre, sólo padre, y que no había avisado. Ya en su casa avisaría porque sabía que su padre no la dejaría ir a otra casa ajena.

La Hyuuga era menos tímida que antes, pero seguía dándole un poco de nervios hablar con la gente. Supo que no había hecho bien al no avisarle a su padre, se supusó que le llamaría la atención e incluso la podría castigar, pero otro pensamiento ocupo su mente.

—Uchiha , ¿Qué le parece Sakura?— preguntó Hinata mientras volteó a ver al chico. Tenía que ver la reacción de él, ya que la Haruno le dijo que le contara su reacción, sus palabras y demás.

—¿Qué me parece Sakura?— volteó a verla con una reacción un poco sorprendida. Pero en seguida retomó su postura usual.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Fue una idea que simplemente surgió.

¿les gustó? ¡si es asi no duden en decirlo! xD ¡reviews son bienvenidos! xD también sugerencias, o crítica constructiva, ¡todo sea por mejorar!

Deseo aclarar que este fic sólo es publicado aquí - si éste se encuentra en cualquier otra página. Esta historia sólo está publicada aquí, así que si la encuentran en cualquier otra página, por favor no duden en hacerlo saber.

Me despido :3 ¡qué esten muy bien!

Atte: **Aiko Amori**


	2. Exposición de Matemáticas

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: **U/A **(Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 14/03/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Capítulo Dos_**

**_Exposición de Matemáticas_**

**_0o0_**

-

**—¿Q**ué me parece Sakura? —volteó a verla con una reacción un poco sorprendida. Pero en seguida retomó su postura usual.

Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras lo observó y después dirigió su mirada al suelo. Él por su parte, le parecía un poco extraño que una chica que apenas conocía le estuviera preguntado aquello.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello debido a que las chicas no dejaban de cuestionarle con esa fastidiosa pregunta ¿qué si estaba interesado en una de tantas chicas que lo molestaban a cada rato preguntándole cuando tendrían una oportunidad con él? ¡No, que va! Aunque era un chico bastante atractivo, no le interesaba por el momento ligarse con alguna chica

—¿Acaso te interesa?— respondió. Alcanzó a vislumbrar en la incomodidad que había sembrado en la Hyuuga. Se paró en seco para escuchar una de la versión de tantas, ya las conocía. Claro, todas las mujeres eran iguales.

-

Ella tratando de controlar su nerviosismo ante una pregunta inesperada, comenzó a tartamudear. Sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza y sus ojos trataban de no mirarle. ¿Porqué? ¿por qué de tanto luchar por ya no tener esa actitud tan taciturna y sumisa no había rendido frutos? Siempre quería haber sido un poco más fuerte, con carácter. Pero parecía imposible hacer eso y más por el ambiente tan silencioso en que se encontraba y la mirada inerte de un chico que apenas conocía.

Al ver lo lenta que era para responder, olvidó su pregunta seguido de un suspiro; y renaudó su camino hasta su hogar. Hinata se quedó pasmada en ese lugar, parecía no tener intención de seguir al chico de cabello negro. Pero éste volteó y la miró con extrañeza, la actitud de ella lo desconcertaba.

Seguido de ese acto, Hinata se dirigió hacia donde él, procurando no molestarlo más. Sabía que se había enfadado, lo notó en su mirada. Pero lo que no sabía era que ésta siempre reflejaba, en cierta manera, soberbia y soledad, y eso fue desde que sucedió una tragedia en su familia.

-

Experimentaba pasión por los deportes y la música, tratando así de disminuir la ausencia de sus padres; sin embargo, sabia que eso sería imposible. Pero aún así tenía en mente comprarse una motocicleta para salir a donde él quisiera, al tiempo que fuera, porque había momentos en que realmente necesitaba libertad; esa falta de respiración, esa sensación de vacío que recorría cada fibra de su ser y pegaba fuerte en su orgullo, despertaba en él interés de huir de Konoha, esa ciudad modernizada en que lo único que podía existir era estrés, antes una comunidad apasible que despedía paz y tranquilidad.

Observando la mansión Uchiha, era inútil no pensar en su infancia en ella, en aquellos momentos que compartía con su familia, aunque su padre prestara más atención en su hermano Itachi. Una serie de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recordando cada frase, cada palabra de su padre, de su hermano y de su madre.

Era como si lo hubiera vuelto a vivir, pudo percibir la fragancia de flores de su madre, oír la inquebrantable voz de su padre y sentir el pequeño toquecito en su frente que le brindaba su hermano. Hasta que después de permanecer varios minutos parado en el mismo lugar, pareció volver en sí.

-

_0o0_

-

La chica Hyuuga se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ¿cómo le explicaría a su padre que había ido a casa de un desconocido para la familia y que él lograra comprenderlo sin alterarse? Eso era totalmente imposible.

Comenzó a experimentar una sensación contraria a la paciencia; seguro que Hiashi se enfadaría y seguiría con su actitud severa y falta de comprensión hacia ella; en cambio con su hermana, ella parecia tener el carácter que tanto le agradaba a su padre. Continuó así por unos breves instantes hasta que escuchó una voz masculina:

—¿Pasas? —dijo mientras tenía una mano en la perilla de la puerta, manteniéndola así para que la chica pasara.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco, ya que no esperaba escucharlo pronto debido a que habia visto como Sasuke se quedado pensativo e inmóvil durante un tiempo considerable enfrente de la mansión.

En el interior del inmueble se podía sentir que no había nadie debido a la falta de movimiento y ruido. El chico se sentó en un sillón y se puso cómodo, mientras le señaló a la Hyuuga otro en donde se acomodara. Sacaron su libro de matemáticas dispuestos a comenzar su proyecto, cosa que no se les complicaría mucho; ya que los dos eran muy inteligentes.

Pero antes de eso, el pelinegro creyó conveniente ofrecerle algo de tomar y de comer, a lo que la chica contestó con un "No, muchas gracias". Dicho esto, comenzaron con su trabajo.

Ella hizo la cartulina con las gráficas en las cuales se apoyarían mientras que él estaba repasando un poco sobre la interpretación de éstas. Pero el pensamiento de Hinata sobre de salir a una casa sin avisar, produjo en ella una sensación de angustia; así que le pidió de favor al chico que si le podía prestar su teléfono. Éste accedió con la cabeza y le dijo donde se encontraba el receptor.

-

—Muchas gracias—. dijo cuando se dirigía a llamar a su padre. Él sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y luego se fue a seguir haciendo lo que dejó.

Los dedos de la chica reflejaban su nerviosismo al marcar el número de su casa; sonó el teléfono unas cuatro veces antes de que alguien respondiera. Escuchó una voz a través del auricular que la hizo estremecerse: la de su padre.

—Bueno —respondió Hiashi que se encontraba ocupado de tantos trámites que tenía por arreglar. La mayor de sus hijas le trató de explicar su ausencia en la casa ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo. —¿Nada que añadir? ¿para eso me llamas y quitas tiempo?— manifestó con un tono indiscutible de rigidez. La chica asintió, a lo que su procreador colgó el teléfono.

_Es como siempre _pensó con abatimiento, siempre sucedía lo mismo, él no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en su vida. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y estaba segura que las lágrimas no demorarían en salir. No quería que el chico se diera cuenta de ello, así que respiró hondo y aunque su aflicción no la abandonó, se dirigió donde él para continuar con el proyecto.

-

_0o0_

-

En menos de una hora habían ya terminado. La Hyuuga comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para retirarse; no había sentido la oscura mirada de Sasuke. Él pudo notar en sus ojos una tribulación que pesaba en ella, y eso fue después de hablar con su padre. No escuchó aquella conversación que sostuvo con Hiashi, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que ella y su padre no congeniaban bien.

Ella, ya preparada para irse no sin antes hablar unos últimos detalles sobre la exposición de mañana; se volteó para desplazarse hasta la puerta y así despedirse del chico de ojos negros, pero una afirmación más que pregunta la detuvo.

—No te llevas bien con tu padre —.dijo éste recogiendo sus útiles de la escuela que se encontraban tendidos en el sofá. Luego la observó por un segundo y vio que tenía un deje de tristeza en el rostro. En un instante en él se descuidó, sucedió que ella ya no se encontraba allí. Se encontró solo, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-

_0o0_

-

No era su costumbre irse sin antes despedirse, pero lo creyó necesario ya que si no lo hacía quien sabe que hubiera pasado. No sabía que responderle, lo que dijo sonó como una afirmación en vez de pregunta. Hasta un chico que había conocido hace un par de horas ya sabía su situación, su vida.

Le ponía triste que todos notaran la mala relación que sostenía con su antecesor, quería ser como el queria que fuera, pero no sabía como hacer ya que su verdadera personalidad no era aquella, la que tanto su padre deseaba que obtuviera.

-

Llegó en el mismo estado a la mansión y decidió no molestarse en avisar que ya había llegado, sabía que nadie le pondría atención. Se condució hasta su recámara, exhausta. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y así estuvo varios minutos, después se tumbó y estiró sus brazos, entretanto una serie de pensamientos dominó su mente. La más latente fue la de un chico rubio llamado Naruto, él y su sonrisa.

Sin predecirlo, se quedó dormida y entró en profundo sueño. Ya mañana sería otro día.

-

_0o0_

-

El timbre se escuchó por todo el instituto para entrar a clases, no obstante Hinata ya estaba en su salón. Alcanzó a divisar la delgada figura de una chica de ojos verdes jade que se aproximaba rápidamente a ella. Esperaba un saludo, pero ella llegó haciendo reclamos.

—¡Ah! ¡ese Naruto no sabe trabajar! —gritó y dejó caer su mochila y unos libros que traía en la mano en su pupitre. Estaba muy alterada, eso se notaba. La chica de ojos perlados se asustó de la actitud por parte de la chica de cabello rosa. Trató de que se tranquilizara y le preguntó sobre el proyecto. A lo que la chica se turbó aun más.

Todo ese tumulto que tenía, fue interrumpido por silbidos y piropos por parte de las chicas a Sasuke que iba entrando al salón. Al verlo, Sakura recordó lo que le había pedido a la Hyuuga que hiciera. Así que le cuestionó que era lo que le dijo, ansiosa.

—Bueno...- comenzó a decir la chica, pero la voz del pelinegro la interrumpió. La Haruno casi se fue para atrás pensando que él había escuchado la pregunta que le hizo a Hinata, pero él ignoraba el tema del cual ellas se encontraban hablando.

Puso las manos sobre el mesabanco de la chica de cabello azulado y como sabía que la maestra Kurenai no tardaba en entrar, preguntó:

—¿Lista? Ayer te fuiste muy rápido— esto último acompañado de un gesto en los labios que era semejante a una sonrisa.

Se sintió más que apenada al oír eso, llevó sus manos al rostro tratando de ocultar así el sonrojo que había aparecido en el.

-

_0o0_

-

La profesora Kurenai Yuhi entró deprisa al aula ya que se le había hecho tarde y, avergonzada pidió disculpas a los alumnos y dio por comenzada la clase. Les recordó lo del proyecto, así que fue llamando al azar que pasaran enfrente a presentar su trabajo.

—Maestra, ¿no hay otro día para exponer?— preguntó la Haruno mientras suplicaba para sus dentros que así fuera.

Ella respondió con una negativa, provocando así la furia de la chica de cabello rosa hacia el rubio de ojos azules, que la miraba con un temor imposible de describir.

Después de que varios equipos pasaron al frente, tocó el turno de Sasuke y Hinata. La instructora los llamó:

—Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha, ¿vienen preparados?— preguntó observando como se levantaban de sus lugares. Los dos asintieron.

La chica se aproximó al pizarrón y pegó la cartulina que contenía la gráfica y sus explicaciones. El pelinegro comenzó la explicación mientras Hinata intercedía unas veces para señalar los pasos sobre como hacerla correctamente. Y el chico concluyó así:

—Las gráficas describen la relación entre dos variables. Para interpretar una gráfica, hemos de mirarla de izquierda a derecha, observando cómo varía la variable dependiente, y, al aumentar la variable independiente, x.

-

Kurenai quedó satisfecha con la exposición de los dos, no cabía duda que hacían buen equipo. Los felicitó y trató de calmar la euforia de las chicas cada vez que Sasuke hacía movimiento alguno. Después se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

Sin duda alguna ese trabajo contaría mucho en la calificación y ellos lo habían hecho excelente. Al llegar a su asiento, Sakura la felicitó y pronto sonó el timbre para cambio de clase. De tanto enojo que tenía hacia Naruto y la distracción que le causó Sasuke, la Haruno olvidó por el momento el tema que tenía pendiente con Hinata.

Pasaron las horas sin que ocurriera nada extraordinario, la campana no tardó en sonar y todos salieron eufóricos a receso. La chica de cabello azulado salió a con su amiga. Miró asombrada las instalaciones de la escuela, que el día de ayer, por falta de tiempo había olvidado ver.

-

_0o0_

-

Terminó su comida que consistía en su mayoría frutas y verduras, y jugo de la primera, estaba acostumbrada a comer sanamente, entretanto; la Haruno estaba masticando una pera que Hinata le había dado para que no comiera alimento chatarra.

Le pidió de favor que la acompañara a conocer la escuela, Sakura aceptó encantada. Primero fueron al salón de baile, grande como todos los salones y había gran variedad de zapatos para cualquier baile que el maestro les indicara. Existía gran diversidad de danzas: Cumbia, swing, flamenco, tango, entre muchas otras más.

Luego se dirigían hacia otro salón, pero a Hinata le llamó la atención una grande alberca que se encontraba cerca por donde ellas iban. La Hyuuga se acercó para ver con más claridad, seguida de la Haruno quien le explicó:

—También tenemos clases de natación, ¡cómo me encanta esa clase!— dijo pensando precisamente en Sasuke, verlo sin camisa era sumamente agradable a su vista y a la de todas las chicas del instituto.

¿Qué? ¿había escuchado bien? Natación... ¡natación! ¡no podía ser! Todo estuviera mejor si tan sólo supiera nadar. ¿Qué haría? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque su amiga le sujetó la mano para seguir viendo los otros salones.

-

_0o0_

-

El salón de música era bastante amplio y con varios instrumentos: Guitarras acústicas y eléctricas; flautas, baterías, entre muchos otros. También había clases de canto, le interesaba mucho cantar, pero debido a su tímidez no se atrevió a decirle nada a Sakura, por que estaba segura de que la apuntaría y le diria al maestro de música que ella era una cantante extraordinaria, que aunque nunca la había escuchado cantar, eso haría.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar un instrumento que le encantaba y el cual le traía muchos recuerdos, aquel piano era extenso y blanco y le había parecido precioso. No resistiría la tentación de ir hacia el y tocarlo, pero la campana lo impidió; ya debían de regresar a clases.

-

Allí se encontraba Tsunade, la directora del instituto, esperándolos. Ya que todos se acomodaron en sus pupitres, dio su anuncio:

—Bueno, como ya todos sabrán; mañana son las inscripciones para las actividades que quieran entrar. Cuando las inscripciones estén abiertas, sonará la campana tres veces, saldrán en orden.- dijo esto último con tono más severo. — Pueden retirarse.

Sakura y Hinata tomaron sus mochilas y salieron para afuera. El Uchiha en aquel momento iba pasando por ahí, y la chica de cabello rosa se distrajo con él ¿qué haría? ¿le preguntaría? Se armó de valor y se encaminó hacia donde él.

-

_0o0_

-

La Hyuuga se concentró en lo que haría su amiga, pues se percató de que iba caminando y hablando sola. De pronto, tropezó con un chico y antes de caer, se sujetó de lo que pudo, pero no vió de que precisamente había agarrado los pantalones del chico, y si él no se los hubiese sostenido, éstos ya estuvieran abajo.

El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que veía, una nueva novedad: la chica nueva rogándole a Naruto para que tuviera una cita con ella. Todo se malinterpretó, porque él no observó cuando ella chocó con el rubio, sólo cuando ella estaba reteniendo las piernas de él contra sí.

—Ya se había tardado en demostrar su verdadera personalidad —murmuró el chico para sí, pensando que era igual a las demás.

—Discúlpeme, por favor discúlpeme —suplicó con afán la chica de ojos perlados que se encontraba sumamente avergonzada y se podía notar en su rostro, rojo a más no poder.

El chico sólo sonrió.

—No tienes nada porque disculparte, fue un accidente. ¿Hinata, no es así?— dijo posando su mirada azulada en ella. La ayudó a levantarse y ella asintió.

Le recalcó su nombre por si se le había olvidado. Ella, introvertida; le contestó que no, que lo recordaba muy bien. Él chico volvió a sonreír con más frenesí.

-

_0o0_

-

Temblaban sus manos cada vez que se avecinaba a su encuentro, por un lado se sentía próspera por lo que iba hacer, por otro completamente inquieta. Miró que sus ojos la percibieron y sentía que iba a desfallecer.

Se acercó los pocos metros que le quedaban y preguntó con vehemencia:

—Sasuke, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —dijo la chica que continuaba con las emociones a flor de piel.

El chico recibió esa pregunta con un escaso encandilamiento y observó como lo miraba, sinceramente le daba un poco de asombro. Primero, la Hyuuga arrodillada para pedir una cita al rubio cabeza hueca y luego, la Haruno apareció de la nada pregúntandole si quería salir con ella.

Claro, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones, pero no pudo evitar que esto lo desconcertara un poco.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! ¿cómo estan? Espero que muy bien. Perdón por la tardanza, es que la verdad he tenido muchas cosas por hacer y ¡ya vuelven étapa de los exámenes!. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**gozatela: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y no, a Sasuke _todavía _no le gusta Hinata, y sobre lo de Naruhina, seh... yo ya lo había pensado. ¡muahaha! xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ^^' Gracias.

**adrifernan19: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. ^^ Gracias.

**hinata-uchihadark:** aquí está el capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado. ^^ gracias.

**LennaParis: **La verdad que a mí tampoco me gusta que tartamudee mucho, pero habrá situaciones en las que tendrá que hacerlo xD muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque Sakura se haya acercado a Sasuke ^^'

**i say love you: **gracias por leer y por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí está un capítulo. :3

**Basi: **Si, Sakura siempre está pendiente de Sasuke xD. Bueno, si se quedaron solos en la casa, pero fue solamente por un trabajo, habrá que ver los demás capítulos (xD) Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Sin más que agregar, bueno sí, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho. Ahora si me despido, que anden y les vaya muy bien en todo.

Deseo aclarar que este fic sólo es publicado aquí si éste se encuentra en cualquier otra página. Esta historia sólo está publicada aquí, así que si la encuentran en cualquier otra página, por favor no duden en hacerlo saber.

Un gran beso, quedo con ustedes:

**Aiko Amori** ^^


	3. ¿Quieres saber si le gustas a ése chico?

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: **U/A** (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 30/03/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo Tres**

_**¿Quieres saber si le gustas a ése chico encantador?**_

**_0o0_**

-

-

**—S**asuke, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —dijo la chica que continuaba con las emociones a flor de piel.

El chico recibió esa pregunta con un escaso encandilamiento y observó como lo miraba, sinceramente le daba un poco de asombro. Primero, la Hyuga arrodillada para pedir una cita al rubio cabeza hueca y luego, la Haruno apareció de la nada pregúntandole si quería salir con ella.

Claro, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones, pero no pudo evitar que esto lo desconcertara un poco.

Ella, ansiosa, esperaba la respuesta. Tenía mucha esperanza en que ésta fuera afirmativa. Al contrario de Sakura, el Uchiha no tenía una expresión muy favorecedora como ella lo hubiese querido. Sus cejas se encontraban levemente contraídas y de su boca escapó un largo suspiro.

Enserio, le molestaba cada que le pedían algo similar por pequeño que este fuese; bastaba con una mirada de soslayo que indicara las claras intenciones de la chica hacia él, para que éste se enfadase y perdiera el interés total de "el chico más atractivo que pudiera existir sobre la tierra" . Bueno, eso es lo que decían las chicas, todas, menos Hinata Hyuuga.

_0o0_

Sobraba decir que quedó encantada con Naruto Uzumaki, aquel rubio cabeza hueca que ninguna chica parecía prestarle atención alguna. Aquellos ojos azules, sonrisa y entusiasmo que habitaba en él, fueron bases clave para que le agradara a la chica de cabello azulado.

Cuándo sintió su mano sobre la suya e intentó ayudarla, sus ojos perlados no pudieron separarse de los azules de éste. Cualquiera que la viese sosteniendo la mirada así con un chico, no la hubiera reconocido. Una sensación de algo sobrenatural es lo que hubieran sentido. Y es que ¿Cómo la tímida Hinata podía observar a un chico sin antes preferir mirar al suelo? Imposible, eso _era _imposible.

Desvió su vista tratando de perder contacto con el Uzumaki, buscó detenidamente donde posarla para no ver la reacción del rubio, se sentía desmayar de vergüenza aunque sólo lo miró por mínimos instantes; pero eso, para ella, era demasiado. Supuso que él iba a pensar que era una chica rara, pero todo lo contrario, Hinata le cayó bien.

¿Las razones? Tuvo mucho que ver que no recibió un reclamo por su parte, por haber tropezado con ella. Al contrario, se disculpó todavía al no tener la culpa, fue más el descuido de Naruto que de ella, pero aún así le pidió perdón. No cómo otras chicas que, aunque ellas se hubieran atravesado en su camino, se ganaba un buen golpe y, aparte, le decían que tenía que disculparse con ellas.

Una chica encantadora, eso le pareció a Naruto. Una sonrisa efusiva se formó en su rostro. Y volvió a presentarse una y otra vez para que ella no olvidara su nombre. Pero de pronto vio que observaba para otra parte. Hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura.

Llevaba poco tiempo viendo los movimientos de su amiga y del pelinegro. Estaba contenta de que Sakura se haya atrevido a ir con él y pregúntarle si quería salir con ella. Se notaba la seguridad que tenía en sí misma, aunque todavía no sabía que en la infancia de aquella chica de cabello rosa hubo inseguridad. Observó como ella se mantenía estática, al parecer, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

—Hmph. Supongo que... —no terminó de completar lo que iba a decir por que el rostro de la chica de cabello rosa se aproximó a él, tanto que hasta podía sentir su respiración. — ...no hay otra alternativa—. dijo esto acompañado de una ligera inclinación de cuello hacia atrás, para evitar así tener contacto con la Haruno.

Al escuchar esto, Sakura estaba más que emocionada. Sabía que el Uchiha nunca diría un "Sí, acepto salir contigo" pero sí algo similar, y un " Hmph. Supongo que... no hay otra alternativa" no dejaba mucho a desear.

No sabía que hacer, si saltar de alegría o besar al Uchiha. La segunda opción la convencía más, pero si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que Sasuke se retractara de lo dicho y ya no saliera más con ella en el resto de su vida. Y la primera opción la haría ver cómo una pequeña niña de cinco años que acababa de recibir una muñeca por Navidad.

_0o0_

Para aquella época, Hinata ya se dirigía a su casa después de haberse despedido del Uzumaki y pasado por varios sonrojos. Además, parecía que el rubio tenía una demasiada prisa, no escuchó claramente, pero dijo algo así como que se dirigía a comer ramen. Dobló la esquina y se despidió con el brazo de la Hyuuga.

Ella permaneció unos instantes ahí, viendo como desaparecía con rápidez aquel rubio de ojos azules, sin contar que un leve tono rosado se posó en sus mejillas.

Notó cómo todos los alumnos del instituto hablaban con sus amigos, otros estaban con su pareja, en fin, todos parecían estar acompañados, todos, excepto ella.

Iba observando al suelo como casi siempre lo hacía, como si fuese aquello lo más interesante del mundo; cuando sintió que la sujetaron fuertemente del brazo y recibía un fuerte beso en la mejilla, se asustó un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta que era su amiga quien le había agarrado el brazo.

Susurró a Hinata sobre lo que sucedió:

—¡Saldré con Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata! —tratando de controlar su emoción. La chica de cabello rosa se encontraba zarandeandola de un lado a otro.

Su tímida mirada se dirigió hacia la del pelinegro que ya tenía un rato observándola detenidamente, su rostro levemente inclinado hacia enfrente y sus penetrantes ojos negros posados en los perlados de ella. Su mirada era tal, que no pudo seguir mirándolo.

Por un instante pensó que miraba a la Haruno, pero no, el chico no separaba la vista de donde ella se encontraba. Pareció haberse aburrido, ya que volteaba a todos lados y su rostro no era el mejor.

Sasuke ya estaba dispuesto a irse, también le caía mal que un par de muchachas se estuvieran secreteando enfrente de él. Dio media vuelta, escuchó una voz femenina que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Sasuke, espera. ¿Para cuándo es nuestra cita? —con un tono más dulce de lo normal.

—Da igual —.con esto, salió caminando rumbo a su casa, no era tan importante llegar temprano a ella, era lo mismo, al fin y al cabo nadie estaría allí.

Se alejó muy pronto, dos chicas miraron su figura desaparecer. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que la chica de ojos verdes decidió romperlo.

—Seguramente mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo —musitó.

Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza. Pronto la Haruno recobró su emoción de saber que tendría una cita, y no con cualquier chico, ni más ni menos que con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más codiciado de todo el instituto. Sujetó a la chica por el brazo y volteó a verla antes de empezar a correr.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasear?— le guiñó el ojo seguido de una sonrisa.

La chica de cabello azulado, no recordaba que tenía que avisar a su padre, y aceptó; necesitaba libertad, porque la mayoría de las veces se le podía observar estudiando, ya sea leyendo un libro o dibujando. Nunca se le veía afuera de su casa sola, las pocas veces que salía lo hacía con su familia.

Bueno, si se le podía llamar familia, ya que su padre era un hombre de negocios y casi todo el tiempo se le encontraba trabajando. Su hermana, ¿Qué podía decir de ella? Una chica ya entrada en la pubertad, once años precisamente. Ella no era como Hinata, al contrario, era segura de sí, tenía muchos amigos y tenía poca paciencia, puede decirse que era caprichosa.

Las pocas veces que salía con ella, Hanabi no dudaba en mostrar su aburrimiento. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, sabía que su hermana menor la tenía catalogada como aburrida y tímida. Resoplaba su cabello y bostezaba, apenas cruzaba palabra con Hinata y si lo hacía era para pedir alguna cosa.

En una ocasión le preguntó como era para saber si le gustabas a un chico. La Hyuuga no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermana le había preguntado, se quedó callada y después, tratando de hablar, sólo logró emitir palabras sin sentido.

—No sé en que pensé cuando te vine a preguntar esto, pensaba que por ser más grande tendrías más experiencia, pero no, ni novio has tenido— se levantó de la cama en la que minutos antes se recostó con una tenue sonrisa, y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En el pensamiento de Hinata rondaban las palabras anteriormente pronunciadas por su hermana:

" _No sé en que pensé cuando te vine a preguntar esto, pensaba que por ser más grande tendrías más experiencia, pero no, ni novio has tenido"_.

Y era cierto, nunca en su vida había tenido un novio o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera un amigo cercano. Eso la puso triste. No fue tanto por la razón de que no tuviera novio, sino que era la primera vez que su hermana le iba a preguntar alguna duda u opinión suya, y ella, no supo que decirle. Eso era lo que más la entristecía.

-

_0o0_

-

Decidió ir con Sakura a pasar una tarde agradable. Y así, se encaminaron hacia ningún lugar fijo.

Merodeaban por las calles viendo la gente que lucía apurada, todos en sus asuntos. Ellas parecían ser las únicas que no llevaban prisa alguna. La chica de cabello rosa le comentaba sobre Sasuke y lo emocionada que estaba por salir con él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y la sonrisa no se apartaba de su cara, repetidamente decía:

—"Sasuke es tan genial"—siempre seguido de un suspiro.

A Hinata le hacía feliz que ella estuviera tan contenta e ilusionada, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cada que su amiga comentaba la razón de su felicidad.

Viendo al frente, Sakura miró un letrero que llamó su atención:

" Centro Comercial de Konoha"

Era el gran centro comercial de la ciudad donde había gran variedad de todo, tiendas de chicas, chicos, restaurantes, librerías y muchas cosas más.

Tomó a la Hyuuga de la mano y se paró enfrente de una tienda para chicas. Un bello vestido color rosa claro acaparó toda su atención.

—Mira Hinata, con este vestido seguramente me veré muy linda y Sasuke me pedirá que sea su novia —moderando un poco su tono, y se volvió para ver la reacción de su amiga.

La chica de ojos perlados se quedó anonadada con el vestido, en realidad era muy bello. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura le hablaba, volteó a verla y añadió:

—Sí, eres muy linda, eso es lo más seguro —esto último lo dudó un tanto, no supo el porqué, pero así fue.

_0o0_

La chica de ojos verdes se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba la encargada de aquel lugar y preguntó sobre el precio. Traía el dinero, así que no dudó en comprarlo. La dependienta le dio el vestido para que se lo midiera, si ella así lo deseaba.

Ella rápidamente lo tomó y se fue a un aparador.

Algo capturó la atención de Hinata, y eso fue una librería que se encontraba enfrente de la tienda en la cual se encontraba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el lugar que tanto le gustaba. Observó atentamente cada libro y todos eran tan interesantes que no sabía por que libro decidirse. Todos trataban de ciencia, literatura y matemáticas, entre otros.

Leía la contraportada y cada vez lucía más interesada por ellos. De pronto, como un rayo de luz, vislumbró la sección de Romance y, aunque nunca había leído algún libro de ese tema, de pronto se sintió atraída por ese género.

Había varios prefijos con el cual combinaban el romance con otros, entre ellos: drama, humor, tragedia, y también en los cuáles contenían de todo un poco.

Observaba con fervor todos y cada uno de los libros, pero apareció uno que la convenció:

" ¿Quieres saber si le gustas a ése chico encantador? Consejos y más para saberlo"

Y no era tanto por su interés, era para poder ayudar a su hermana con todas sus dudas y que después, ella pudiera resolverle cualquier duda que ésta tuviera. Quería mucho a Hanabi, que deseaba poder ayudarla.

Fue al aparador para pagar por el libro y luego hacia la tienda en la cual la Haruno estaba.

Salió feliz, y llamó a Hinata para que le dijera como se miraba.

Sakura modelaba el vestido como si se encontrara en una pasarela de modas.

—Muy bien —.fue la respuesta de la Hyuuga que escondía tras de sí el libro.

El vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era coqueto. Hinata nunca usaría un vestido así debido a su personalidad.

-

_0o0_

-

Un largo rato siguió viéndose al espejo y se sentía tan bonita, que se le hacía eterno el poder lucirlo y que el Uchiha la viera. Luego de un rato más, se fue a cambiar para así pagar el vestido e irse a su casa.

Después, salió con el uniforme del Instituto y con el vestido en la mano, se dirigió a pagar.

Hinata estaba al lado de la caja y observaba con interés los accesorios. Había unos cuarzos los cuales coleccionaba, no por creer en su poder, sólo le resultaban lindos. Tomó uno color rosa que significaba para el amor y sacó el dinero para pagar.

Para eso, tuvo que dejar el libro en la mesa y a la vista de Sakura. La Haruno, interesada, tomó el libro entre sus manos y leyó el título en voz alta : "" ¿Quieres saber si le gustas a ese chico encantador? Consejos y más para saberlo".

Al escuchar esto, la chica de cabello azulado quedó petrificada y sostuvo el dinero que había sacado de su mochila, con la mano inerte debido a la impresión.

Seguido de leer el título del libro, se dirigió con ojos pícaros hacia la Hyuuga que para aquel entonces, su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo.

—Con que te gusta alguien... —fue acercando cada vez más el rostro al de ella. —Y dime, ¿quién es?— su incertidumbre crecía cada vez más y más.

Hinata mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, y parecía que no iba a decir palabra alguna.

—¿Quién es? ¡Dime, por favor!— comenzó a mover el brazo de la Hyuuga debido a su desesperación por querer saber quien le gustaba a Hinata.

Comenzó a dar los nombres de todos los chicos del salón para ver si notaba alguna reacción misteriosa en la chica de ojos perlados. No notó nada.

Al final, pensando en el último chico que le podría gustar a la Hyuuga dijo el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

El nerviosismo de la chica la delató, en sus mejillas apareció un leve tono carmesí y no dijo nada.

—¿Naruto? ¿Es él quién te gusta? ¡Qué irónico!— exclamó soltando una risa cáustica. No creía que él fuera quien le gustara.

No vio negativa, así que cayó en cuenta que el rubio era quien le gustaba.

—Acaso, ¿Te gusta Naruto? — abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes, totalmente estupefacta.

Hinata asintió lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Para qué negarlo? El chico rubio le agradaba, además, Sakura ya se había dado cuenta, no tenía caso.

La Haruno casi se iba para atrás, pero después de un rato dijo decidida:

—Está bien Hinata, prepárate, saldrás conmigo y Sasuke, y tu acompañante será Naruto —.guiñó el ojo a su amiga, radiante.

La Hyuuga no podía creer lo que había escuchado, quedó nuevamente helada.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola, queridos amigos! Disculpen la tardanza, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Mi tardanza se debe a la escuela que no da suspiro alguno, exámenes, tareas, exposiciones que no puedo respirar. Espero y logren comprender. Quiero actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible, trataré de hacerlo, pero como digo, la escuela no deja.

Pude darme un escape y actualizar, estoy en medio de exámenes, pero quise poner la continuación. Bueno, me voy, ya que tengo varias cosas por hacer.

Antes, quiero agradecer a:

_**adrifernan19, **_

_**camii-ssk,**_

_**Dark Amy-chan, **_

_**phebe-chann,**_

_**skarlet3,**_

_**Crazy-ale-chan,**_

_**Porj0d3r, **_

_**LennaParis.**_

Agradezco sus reviews y que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta historia.

Deseo aclarar que este fic sólo es publicado aquí - si éste se encuentra en cualquier otra página. Esta historia sólo está publicada aquí, así que si la encuentran en cualquier otra página, por favor no duden en hacerlo saber.

Me despido, muchas gracias a todos.

Un gran beso, quedo con ustedes:

**Aiko Amori :3**


	4. Caminata

_**Complicado Amor**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: **U/A** (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 06/04/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

**_"Caminata"_**

-

_**0o0**_

-

**C**aminaba con verídica cautela. Era cierto que aquel chico de ojos oscuros era verdaderamente popular, pero eso a él no le importaba, le valía. Con las manos en los bolsillos, observaba las curiosidades de la ciudad. Desde hacía varias semanas deseaba comprar una motocicleta, pero no había tenido tiempo de buscarla.

La gente pasaba con presteza, aquella era la hora con más tráfago en la urbe. Pero eso no impedía que el muchacho cautivara a todas las chicas de alrededor. Unas le lanzaban "halagos" sobre su persona, otras lo miraban con un fervor indescriptible.

Hastío. ¿Por qué todos los méndigos días, horas, minutos y segundos lo tenían que molestar así? Estaba harto, ¡harto!

Tan sólo hubiera estado un poco mejor si a su mente no habría llegado el recuerdo de que había aceptado una cita con una chica... Su rostro no reflejaba tanto fastidio, pero su mente estaba hecha un embrollo.

¿Pero en qué cosa estaba pensando cuando aceptó la propuesta de Haruno? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Rebuscaba en su mente cada detalle de cuándo ella fue con él, pero no había nada interesante para que hubiera decidido aceptar salir con ella.

Un momento... Acaso, ¿No fue por estar viendo a Hyuuga pedir una cita al rubio Uzumaki? Quizá sí, puesto que recordó que ella ya se había tardado al demostrar su verdadera personalidad la cual es igual a las demás. Tal vez eso lo distrajo un poco.

Un segundo, ¿Cuándo una chica distrajo alguna vez la atención de Uchiha Sasuke? Nunca... hasta _ahora._

Trató de dejar de pensar incoherencias y preguntas tontas. Otro día buscaría una motocicleta . Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha. Se iba a recostar para así descansar un poco, aunque era temprano – cuatro de la tarde- , sabía que mañana sería un día complicado.

-

_0o0_

-

Su impresión era clara en su rostro, Hinata no podía creer nada de lo que dijo Sakura. Saldría con Naruto, posiblemente él la miraría como una chica muy aventada, lo cual la inquietaba. La Haruno no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pensaba Hinata.

—Tu rostro es muy obvio —.la observó fijamente —Tranquila, él no te tomará como una chica atrevida. La expresión de la Hyuuga se serenó. —Es muy tonto.

La muchacha de ojos color nácar casi se iba para atrás. Se sostuvo con la estantería.

Sakura sonrió por lo sucedido, luego volvió a tomar entre sus manos aquel libro que compró su amiga. Le dio una pequeña hojeada y se lo dio a su dueña. Suspiró.

Le comentó que eligiera un vestido de tantos que se encontraban en el local. Existía una gran variedad, pero la mayoría era contraria a su personalidad. La Haruno no perdía el tiempo y, en menos de un santiamén, se encontraba tendiéndole uno de éstos color blanco, sin mangas y arriba de la rodilla.

La primógenita de Hiashi Hyuuga negó con la cabeza, asustada y retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakura Haruno, lentamente se fue acercando con el vestido en las manos, se colocó el vestido en el pecho y lo movía con entusiasmo.

Hinata seguía negando con la cabeza, acelerando el paso y casi corriendo debido a que Sakura iba detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

—Vamos, Hinata. Mídete el vestido —.Un poco alterada por la situación que parecía no mejorar. La Hyuuga seguía escondiéndose para evitar así ponerse aquella coqueta prenda.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y luego con las dos manos, mencionó que no se pondría eso.

La chica de cabello rosa corrió lo más rápido que le era posible, Hinata también lo hacía, pero no tenía buena condición para correr, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Además ya se había llegado al límite.

Se detuvo en seco y asintió, sin aliento alguno. La Haruno sólo se limitó a sonreír y le dio el vestido rápidamente. Hinata lo miró, no podía creer que se probaría un vestuario tan ajustado y corto. Y resignada, entró a un probador.

-

_0o0_

-

Sakura se encontraba mirando unos accesorios que podría combinar con su atuendo, así que no se percató del tiempo transcurrido, y Hinata no salía.

Justo cuando volteó para ver si ya había terminado, salió la Hyuuga con el vestido. Se miraba realmente bien. Efectivamente, el vestido llegaba arriba de la rodilla y era muy ajustado. Colocó sus manos para así cubrir su pecho, era bonito, pero se notaba mucho su incomodidad.

—Te ves... Un poco incómoda—. con su mano sobre la barbilla, viendo como ponía una mano sobre su pecho y la otra intentando hacer más largo el vestido — Te buscaré otro.

—No, Sakura. No te molestes, yo compraré uno en otro lugar—. Hinata intentaba salir lo más pronto que le fuera posible, ya que se notaba que su amiga y ella no tenían gustos similares para vestir.

La Haruno no asintió, pero tampoco mencionó nada. Hinata lo dio como un sí.

-

_0o0_

-

Y después de varios minutos, la chica de cabello azulado salió con la blusa blanca y la falda azul del instituto.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a pagar lo que iban a comprar. La ojos perlados tomó el cuarzo con una mano y la examinó detenidamente. Sakura, quien se

encontraba mirando todavía el vestido rosa que compró, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de interés en ver que miraba su amiga.

—Comprando una piedra para atraer el amor—. disimuló un poco su sonrisa sarcástica.

La Hyuuga pareció no haberla escuchado, ya que no comentó nada y seguía mirando aquel cuarzo, era tan lindo. Lo puso sobre el estante y sacó el dinero para pagar.

-

_0o0_

-

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y las chicas iban platicando- más bien Sakura, Hinata casi siempre guardaba silencio- La muchacha de cabellera rosácea se sentía exhausta. Y la de cabello azulado no se quedaba atrás, ya que habían caminado un buen tramo y no descansaron ni un poco.

Sakura vio una banca en el parque por el cual se hallaban pasando y le preguntó a Hinata si iban a sentarse un rato. La Hyuuga no dudó ni un instante en asentir. Sus piernas no daban para más, era un día extraño, caluroso y con viento.

Por ahí venía pasando un señor que vendía refrescos, le gritaron, porque al parecer no escuchaba muy bien. La chica de cabello rosa compró uno sabor naranja. Y cómo Hinata no acostumbraba tomar bebida gaseosa, optó por una botella de agua.

-

_0o0_

-

El calor del viento pegaba fuerte en sus rostros acompañado de la puesta de sol. Tomaban sorbos de su bebida mientras se podía apreciar a la poca gente que había en el parque, aunque eso sí, muy alegres.

La Haruno le contó que en su infancia sus padres siempre la llevaban ahí a esa misma hora.

—Me divertía mucho con mis papás. Tenía una balón grande con la cual jugaba —miró a una niña y a su pelota. Sonrió. Y luego preguntó: — ¿Y tú que hacías con tus padres?

Bebió un poco de la botella de agua, después miró hacia la puesta de sol y comenzó a platicar.

—B-bueno- comenzó, insegura—. Mi padre es un hombre de negocios y su vida está en la oficina. Mi madre murió cuando tenía cinco años, al nacer mi hermana Hanabi, así que no tuve mucho tiempo de estar con ella.- Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Sakura, al ver lo triste que se encontraba su amiga, posó una mano sobre su brazo y le hizo saber que estaba con ella.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, lamento haber traído recuerdos apresumbrados—. pudo comprender la tristeza que embargaba a su amiga, pero no la pudo sentir, pues el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido es inconcebible.

La chica de ojos perlados le dijo que no se preocupara, que sabía que no había sido su intención.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio.

Después de unos momentos, Hinata decidió cambiar de tema y le preguntó desde cuando le gustaba el Uchiha.

Sakura recobró la emoción e hizo una seña de hace mucho tiempo. La Hyuuga hizo expresión de no entender y Sakura le explicó que desde que tenía memoria. Dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó a platicar.

-

Le contó que desde que lo conoció, le gustó mucho. Ya que era y es un chico atractivo, inteligente y audaz, como cualquier chica soñaría. También mencionó que desde pequeño todas las chicas suspiraban por él. Y concluyó, pareció que iba a decir más, pero tomó de su refresco y no dijo nada más.

Se quedó pensando en lo último pronunciado. ¿Acaso a las chicas sólo les interesaba Sasuke Uchiha por que todas estaban detrás de él? ¿Sólo porque estaba "chulo"? Sin duda, Hinata no sólo se fijaba en el físico, es más, eso pasaba a segundo plano o hasta el último. Lo que verdaderamente le interesaba a la Hyuuga eran los sentimientos del chico, su forma de ser y pensar.

Podía sonar cursi, pero era lo más importante para ella. Podía ser que Naruto Uzumaki no fuera tan "chulo" como Sasuke Uchiha, pero era por su forma de ser, sus buenos sentimientos, que a pesar de que lo conocía tan poco, lo conocía tanto. Era por eso que le había gustado.

-

Prácticamente, no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha, no podía decir u opinar nada sobre él, ya que le era un desconocido. Si, cierto que trabajó en un proyecto con él, pero ¿Con un trabajo de matemáticas ya conoces a las personas antes ajenas a ti? No. _Todavía_ no lo conocía.

En cambio, con tan sólo ver la sonrisa sincera de aquel rubio, podía decirse que ya lo conocía.

Tampoco Haruno Sakura conocía a Uchiha Sasuke ¿Por qué? Simple, él no dejaba que ninguna chica se le acercara mínimo, a dos metros de distancia. ¿Podía conocerlo acaso? No, para conocer a una persona tienes que estar cerca de ella, hablar con ella.

Por eso la chica de cabello rosa no dejaría pasar tan preciada oportunidad, que cualquier chica moriría por tener. Aprovecharía esa cita al máximo, de eso estaba segura.

-

Sakura iba a preguntar lo mismo a Hinata sólo que el chico variaba. Pero, en ese mismo segundo, la Hyuuga se percató de que era ya muy tarde. Estaba más oscuro que tarde, eran alrededor de las siete.

Su padre seguro se encontraba más que furioso. Se despidió velozmente de la chica de ojos verdes y se volteó, decidida a irse. Pero una voz femenina la detuvo:

—No se te olvide comprar el vestido, lo más seguro es que mañana sea la cita—. dijo, haciendo un leve movimiento con el dedo índice.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió otra vez, decidida a irse.

—¡Se me olvidaba! Mañana son las inscripciones para las clases en las que te quieras inscribir, piensa bien en cuales —.Se cruzó de brazos, luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida de naranja. —¡Ve con cuidado!

Asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, hizo un breve movimiento de manos y corrió en dirección a su hogar.

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara totalmente, Sasuke salió a tomar un poco de aire, estar adentro solo en su casa, realmente era un fastidio y llegaba a sofocar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó un poco el cielo lleno de estrellas. En el día el calor prevaleció pero ya comenzaba a tornarse fresco el clima.

Hinata venía corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Alzó el brazo y miró el reloj: siete y media. ¡Ya era muy tarde!

Aceleró un poco más el paso, se iba acercando rápido hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha – ya que su casa se encontraba en la misma dirección- seguía mirando cuán rápido se movían las manecillas del reloj y rogaba a Dios en que éstas se detuvieran, que no vio al pelinegro.

Reaccionó muy tarde. Extraño en él, ya que tenía muy buenos reflejos. Pero cuando él se vino dando cuenta de que la chica de cabello azulado se dirigía a estrellarse hacia donde él, intentó disminuir el impacto que se torció de una manera tan rara, que no resultó.

-

Sus cabezas habían chocado. Al instante de chocar con la cabeza del chico de ojos oscuros, Hinata cayó al suelo. Se dio otro buen golpe con el pavimento.

El chico, un poco confundido, miró a la Hyuuga que yacía en el suelo. No supo ni dónde, ni cuándo ocurrió. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Tocó un poco su cabeza, aquella muchacha tenía la cabeza muy dura. Luego se acuclilló para ver cómo estaba, era verdaderamente molesto el tener que ayudar a una chica, porque, seguramente al verlo, se le colgaría del cuello y no lo soltaría. Pero no la podía dejar inconsciente a la entrada de su casa.

Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear, eso era una buena señal. Acercó un poco el rostro al de la chica y preguntó, indiferente, por su estado.

Un tono rojizo se apoderó de su rostro.

Él, un poco fastidiado por tener que lidiar con aquella situación, volvió a preguntar por si estaba sorda o algo así.

—E-estoy bien, gracias—. trató de ponerse de pie, pero no le fue posible.

-

-

El Uchiha se desconcertó un poco al ver que no se le había lanzado al cuello o algo por el estilo, pero detuvo esos pensamientos y luego pensó que no tardaría en hacerlo.

Después, ladeó un poco su cabeza y pensó en lo tedioso que sería ayudar a la chica, pero no había otra opción, tenía que hacerlo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, tomó lentamente entre sus brazos a Hinata, y se la echó al hombro.

Ella estaba más que sorprendida, no le preguntó si ella quería que la ayudaran.

—¿Q-qué haces?—. tratando de mirarle el rostro, aunque era imposible con la posición en que la traía.

—¿Qué no ves?—. bufó.

Siguió caminando unos instantes más, luego, recordó que no sabía por dónde vivía ella.

-

-

Hinata, al darse cuenta de que él no sabía por dónde vivía, le indicó por donde era. Ya estaba totalmente oscuro, seguro que su padre se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Recordó que si su padre le miraba en los brazos de un chico, le iría muy mal. Así que decidió decirle que la dejara en la esquina.

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —preguntó, con evidente desinterés.

No era buena para mentir. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que no era verdad.

Se miraba molesto, así que la Hyuuga decidió decirle la verdad. Él asintió, y suspiró.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su casa, la chica de ojos perlados estaba muy impaciente, ¿Y si su padre la miraba? El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró con más fuerza. El Uchiha lo pudo sentir, murmuró en tono casi audible:

—No te emociones.

Hinata no pudo comprender que era lo que le había dicho, pero debido a su nerviosismo, pronto lo olvidó.

-

Se hallaban ya enfrente de la mansión Hyuuga. Sasuke ayudó a incorporarse en el piso a Hinata y que ella se mantuviera bien de pie. Lo miró con agradecimiento.

—M-muchas gracias, Uchiha—. sonrió levemente y un tono rosado se posó en sus pómulos.

—Hmph —.no sabía que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, a lo que sólo agregó. — Tienes buena cabeza.-recordando el choque con ella. Y se retiró con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-

Hinata Hyuuga no sabía si eso había sido un cumplido o algo parecido, lo que si sabía era que Sasuke Uchiha no era tan engreído como había oído que decían los chicos del instituto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola, buenos amigos! Aquí yo de vuelta. Creo que me tardé menos que las actualizaciones anteriores. Además que estoy de vacaciones, por eso es que tengo más tiempo. No saben cuanto me alegra que les guste esta historia. Ahora tardé sólo una semana para actualizar.

Espero y éste capítulo haya sido igualmente de su agrado. Este es un fic SasuHina, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Y como dice el título, es un _**Complicado Amor**_. Es una historia que me encanta escribir.

Deseo decir que éste fic **sólo está disponible** en ésta página . Si lo ven en cualquien otra página que no sea exclusivamente ésta, les agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber.

Sin más, quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews:

_**DarkAmy-chan,**_

_**LennaParis,**_

_**adrifernan19,**_

_**hinata-uchihadark,**_

_**camii-ssk,**_

_**gaahina-4e,**_

_**lady_hinata_hyuga,**_

_**p0rj0d3r,**_

_**FlecoRecto,**_

_**Phebe-chann,**_

_**Pao de Sabaku no,**_

_**Mazzii-chan,**_

_**HinataShakugan-15**_

¡Y cómo no! También a los que han puesto ésta historia entre sus Favoritos y en Alerta, y a los que han leído esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos, de todo corazón!

Quedo con ustedes:

**Aiko Amori.**


	5. No Inscripciones

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prefijo: **U/A** (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 18/04/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo Cinco**

**_No Inscripciones_**

**_0o0_**

-

-

-

**S**e adentró lo más pronto posible hacia la mansión, sólo quedaban escasos metros, pero ella decidió recorrerlos tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Los sirvientes que se encargaban de la limpieza y el arreglo de la mansión Hyuuga ya se habían retirado a descansar de su larga labor que tuvieron durante el día.

Caminaba y pensaba al mismo tiempo. Su padre estaría más que furioso, ya que ella debería de haber dado luces de su existencia a más tardar, a mediodía. Dio un leve suspiro mientras se quitó un mechón de su cabello que se había posado en su cara.

Fatigada, empujó la puerta principal de la casa en que vivían su padre, su hermana y ella, sólo ellos.

Una de las mujeres de servicio salió porque percibió que alguien entraba, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Hiashi Hyuuga, pero para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que la mayor de sus hijas: la tímida Hinata.

Su expresión denotaba su asombro ¿Por qué aquélla cohibida chica llegaba a esas horas cuando siempre estaba ahí al salir de su anterior escuela? Seguro el "Instituto Cultural de Konoha" no era tan buena influencia como se decía. Se marchó en cuanto vio que entró a la casa.

Volteó a ver si se encontraban cenando, en verdad no sabía que hacer. No escuchó ruido alguno y caminó sigilosamente optando andar casi de puntillas. Se detuvo un instante a media sala y pensó que lo mejor sería subir a su habitación.

La misma calma la acompañó dirección a las escaleras. No notó que alguien la veía sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, la había visto desde que llegó.

Cuándo iba a apoyarse en el pasamanos de la escalerilla, escuchó una voz fingida:

—¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? — musitó intentando adquirir la fría voz de su padre, pero no conforme con el resultado, bufó y apoyó su barbilla en su mano, pero luego rió al ver el rostro de espanto de su hermana. Prendió la luz lentamente para darle un aire de suspenso a su identidad.

Hinata primero pensó que si era su padre, pero inmediatamente volteó y vio que no se trataba de él sino de su hermana menor.

Apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y suspiró. ¡Qué gran alivio que no fuera Hiashi!

Se dispuso a seguir con su camino hasta que escuchó las carcajadas de su hermana.

-

La señalaba con el dedo índice mientras con la otra se sobaba el estómago, era clara su "felicidad". Luego le dijo que hubiera visto su rostro cuándo ella le cuestionó la razón de su retraso. Se retorcía de risa por todo el sillón que casi caía al suelo. Un rato más estuvo así ante la pasiva mirada de su hermana mayor.

Tomó un poco de aire y pausadamente quedó en silencio viendo fijamente a Hinata. Ninguna de las dos pareció querer tomar la palabra, hasta que la menor de las dos habló:

—¿Y? —preguntó haciendo una mueca de duda y moviendo la cabeza.

¿Y? Eso sonó cómo una pregunta. ¿Qué respondería? ¿A qué sonaría diciendo que fue a dar un paseo por horas con su amiga, y luego chocó con un chico que la trajo cargando hasta la casa? No muy bien, su hermana lo tomaría como una respuesta anormal.

Terminó decidiendo irse a su recámara, ya que sabía que su padre no tardaría en llegar de sus negocios; bueno, eso lo supuso, ya que no lo había visto en casa. Puso un pie sobre el primer escalón y se apresuró a subir rápido. Escuchó que su hermana se levantó al mismo tiempo en que ella subió, pero ignoró que lo haya hecho para seguirla.

Encendió la luz de su cuarto. Su habitación era muy cómoda y acogedora. Paredes teñidas de un azul celeste, cortinas blancas que adornaban las ventanas donde se podía observar a la intemperie, una grande cama con confortables colchas encima, además de innumerables peluches.

Se recostó en el colchón y exhaló. Ladeó su cabeza y encontró al libro asomándose por la bolsa de la escuela. Su portada resultaba muy llamativa; pasta rosa, muchos corazones alrededor y un chico rubio que parecía estar guiñándole un ojo.

Padeció curiosidad al suponer que consejos y sorpresas tuviera " ¿Quieres saber si le gustas a ése chico encantador?". Paulatinamente fue quitándole el forro y abrió el libro. Que llevaba por introducción:

-

-

"_Sé que tiemblas de sólo verlo, tus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, las piernas no funcionan, es más; parecen estar cubiertas de gelatina, piensas todo el día en él...etc. Nunca antes experimentaste un sentimiento así, - No, tu perro no cuenta-. Dices cualquier pretexto para hacer saber que él no te interesa en lo más mínimo, pero es todo lo contrario; hasta tú misma te delatas por tartamudear y ponerte cómo un tomate._

_En éste libro encontrarás consejos para controlar y conqui..."_

-

-

No terminó su lectura. Su hermana menor casi tiró la puerta, quedó inerte sin pasar, sólo en la entrada del cuarto de su hermana.

—Hanabi, puedes tocar primero—. Su voz sonaba igual que siempre, dulce. Ni un leve toque tuvo de alteración. Llevó una mano a su cabello, intentando quitar el nerviosismo que podría sentir en ese instante.

La Hyuuga menor restó importancia al asunto haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—Puedo, pero no quiero—. Mencionó, un tanto harta de las palabras que su hermana mayor le decía; que debía aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación, decir "gracias" y "por favor", en pocas palabras, ser más educada. Pero a ella eso no le interesaba, eran cosas de niñas "ñoñas".

Estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí para escuchar música en su cuarto, pero miró que su hermana leía algo. Tenía que aceptarlo, despertó su curiosidad. Corrió a agarrar el libro antes de que hermana pudiera reaccionar, pero Hinata lo previó y alcanzó a esconderlo tras de sí.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, todavía sin dejar de forcejear con ella por el libro.

La Hyuuga sólo negaba con la cabeza y, soltó tan de repente el libro, que su hermana menor casi se cae de la cama con el libro. La de cabello azulado se apuró a alcanzar el libro que cayó en el piso.

Al notar esto, la castaña se enojó y decidió irse de ahí; no sin antes advertirle algo a su "querida" hermanita:

—Me voy. Pero que te quede claro que le diré a papá a que horas llegaste —volteó abruptamente hacia la puerta y agregó algo más: —¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Y también le mencionaré que andas de enamorada.

-

Abrió la puerta para así marcharse, pero escuchó la voz tierna de Hinata. ¿Cómo supo que estaba de enamorada? ¿Enamorada? La palabra dejaba mucho a desear, ya que ni siquiera tenía novio. Hanabi le diría una verdad distorsionada a su padre, y no quería ver la reacción de éste al conocerla.

Supuso que tendría que decirle algo, o comprarle algo, ¿Pero qué? Su hermana menor solía ser muy exigente, no se conformaba con cualquier cosa. Fijó su vista en la de ella que dejaba ver en sus ojos una mezcla entre enfado y curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó; mirándola como siempre, nunca su dulzura se apartaba de su mirar.

-

-

En cambio la de su hermana reflejaba por intervalos curiosidad, enfado y capricho. En ese instante, era una fusión de todas ellas. Tenía una mano sobre su cintura y la otra en la perilla, esperando que oír que decía Hinata.

—Toma—. Le tendió el libro que instantes atrás se pelearon ambas por el. — Es para ti —le brindó una apocada sonrisa.

Hanabi Hyuuga tomó y leyó el título con gran alborozo, pero luego le regresó el libro y dijo encrespada:

—¿Crees que necesito ayuda de un libro para conseguir una cita? Yo no, tú si—. Y lo tiró sobre la colcha. Cerró la puerta con un golpazo.

Después de eso, Hinata no sintió ánimos de seguir leyendo el libro, lo puso sobre el estante de al lado junto a la lámpara; pensó en apagarla, pero todavía no sentía sueño. Recordó lo que hizo durante el día: cayó a los pies de aquel rubio de ojos azules que tanto le gustaba ¡Porque tuvo que recordar eso! Su vergüenza fue inmensa. De tan sólo recordar aquel suceso, su rostro adquiría varios colores.

Luego llegó a su mente cuando salieron de compras ella y Sakura, una chica muy simpática, pero diferente a ella. Gustos para vestir, de pensar, de hablar. Pero al fin y al cabo era su amiga ¿no? Había invitado a salir a un chico, cosa que jamás haría.

Pensando en el chico que invitó la Haruno ¿Qué no él la trajo en sus hombros a la casa? Cosas muy raras sucedían, de eso estaba segura. Extraño, pero no se ruborizó al pensar en ello. Sólo lo hacía con Naruto Uzumaki, al pensar en él.

Apagó la luz. El recuerdo de Naruto la tranquilizaba, así que el sueño no tardó en llegar.

-

_0o0_

-

Se quedó dormida. El grito de Hanabi la despertó. Removió escandalosamente las cobijas y saltó apresuradamente. Supo que era tarde, ya que vio el sol a lo alto. Corrió hacia el armario en busca de su uniforme escolar, lo puso sobre la cama y se desvistió en unos segundos.

El agua fría recorrió su suave piel, puso la cara en la regadera para que le cayera directamente y así terminar de despertar, enjabonó su cuerpo y con un poco de champú enjuagó su largo cabello. Cerró la llave y el agua dejó de caer. Sujetó la toalla y secó su cabellera y todo su cuerpo.

Casi cae intentando vestirse más veloz, se apoyó en un estante y sólo alcanzó a prender la secadora que sólo echó su aire a su fleco. Tomó su mochila y salió aceleradamente de su cuarto, con igual o más velocidad bajó las escaleras y el grito de Hanabi resultó aun más agobiante:

—¡Hinata! ¡apresúrate!— esto último con más volumen, ya que se encontraba en la puerta para así salir hacia donde estaba un auto de gran tamaño y lujo, esperándolas.

Dio un sorbo a la leche y una mordida al pan que una muchacha de servicio puso muy temprano.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó Hinata a una mujer que estaba retirando la comida del comedor.

Le respondió que desde antes que saliera el sol, él ya se había ido a trabajar.

Pensó por un momento que seguramente ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasó ayer, puede ser que Hanabi se haya quedado dormida de tanto esperarlo y no le dijo nada. De nuevo el grito estridente de su hermana sobresaltó sus pensares.

Apresuró sus pasos sin fijarse en que tenía un poco de rastro de leche en sus comisuras de los labios. En cuanto Hanabi la vio, se rió para sus adentros intentando controlar no reírse a carcajadas, luego simuló enojo para que ella no sospechara nada.

El chofer manejó a una gran velocidad para que las chicas no llegaran tarde a sus respectivos colegios. Quedaba más cerca al que asistía la castaña, así que detuvo el auto y bajó Hanabi, no sin antes decirle algo a su hermana mayor:

—Adiós, _vaquilla_—_._ Esto último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo que Hinata no alcanzó a oír.

La muchacha de ojos perlados también la despidió y sonrió, cerrando la portezuela del coche.

-_"Cómo desearía haber tenido una cámara"- _pensando en cuán agradable hubiese sido fotografiarla con restos de leche en las comisuras de su boca, el fleco despeinado y que daba un aire a un pequeño "gallito", y el cabello mojado.

-

_0o0_

-

No resultó ser muy tarde como la chica de cabello con totalidades azuladas pensó. Suspiró de alivio, aunque todos ya se dirigían a su salón. Puso un pie fuera del carro y determinó salir.

Se había quedado en brazos de Morfeo. ¿La razón? No la sabía, el día anterior fue muy raro y cansado. Aunque no hizo nada más que caminar y enfadarse aún más de las chicas. No prestaba atención alguna a su alrededor.

Lo vislumbró entre todo el alboroto del alumnado. ¿Olvidarlo, acaso? No, él la ayudó a llegar hasta su hogar y ella tuvo la culpa del percance. Debía disculparse y darle las gracias.

Él, eternamente erguido; pasó por la entrada de la escuela sin verla. Aunque ella lo saludó, pareció no percatarse. Su blanda voz se perdía entre todo el griterío que él ocasionaba.

Corrió, aproximándose a su encuentro. Lo llamó y él volteó. Su mirar frío la dejó perpleja, pero no muda. Alcanzó a disculparse y darle las gracias. El viento reflejó lo que hizo con su cabello, un poco alborotado y con el flequillo donde no debería de estar. Sin olvidar la leche en el borde de sus labios.

Sí, esa escena resultó ser cómica. La mirada de él cambió ligeramente, sonrió de lado y pronunció:

—Primero deberías peinarte—. Y disimuladamente se tocó los labios. Dicho esto, se fue al salón con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Una incógnita se mostró en la cara de la Hyuuga. No comprendió nada de lo que Sasuke dijo. Dirigió una mano a su fleco, y sintió que no estaba en su lugar, intentó aplacarlo un poco presionando otra vez la mano contra el tupé. Pero no, ese pedazo de cabello no se amansaba.

Entonces observó que ya todos se habían retirado a su salón, y sin pensarlo dos veces, trató de alcanzar al Uchiha para que la dejaran pasar y no tener que entrar sola.

—¡Señoritos! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? ¡Ah, ya sé, se les pegaron las sábanas! —exclamó Anko Mitarashi, maestra de Química y de Dibujo, así como de muchas materias más. Esa era una de sus frases más delicadas que podrían haber escuchado, ya que normalmente era muy dura.

El chico de mirada oscura bufó, mientras que la de mirada clara se ruborizó. Acababa de notar su presencia, ya que se encontraba al lado suyo, con la mochila entre sus brazos a la altura de sus rodillas, miraba el suelo.

Él bajó la vista y pensó en que esa chica lo único que sabía hacer era seguirlo. ¡Y pensar que había invitado al rubio cabeza hueca a salir, y ahorita estaba detrás de él! ¡Si que salió ojo alegre la chica!

—Pasen, pero que ésta sea la última vez, lombrices—. apuntando hacia los pupitres que restaban. Sólo eran dos. Uno se encontraba donde estaba Sakura y el otro al costado de Naruto.

La Haruno no sabía a quien apartarle el asiento. Hinata pareció dirigirse hacia donde ella, pero ella deseaba que el Uchiha se sentara a su lado para así poder platicar la cita que tendrían hoy.

Naruto Uzumaki le gritó a Hinata que había un asiento a su lado y se podía sentar ahí.

La chica de ojos perlados se sonrojó al instante, y dudó un poco; se giró para ver el asiento al lado de Sakura seguía vacío, pero vio que ya no, Sasuke lo había ocupado. Lo que no vio fue que la de cabello rosa lo sentó a su lado.

Él, irritado, no tuvo otra alternativa que sentarse ahí. Puso sus brazos en el mesabanco y en ellos apoyó su barbilla, intentando así poner atención en la clase y evitar pensar en la compañía de una insoportable chica. Todas ellas le resultaban eso, no las soportaba.

Sakura Haruno estaba en la luna. Embobada, admiraba al único espécimen dueño de la belleza de todo su género. Aquel perfil ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Su nariz recta, aquella piel que parecía ser de seda, esos ojos que al mirarlos te perdías en ellos. ¡Con un chico así era imposible poner atención a la cuaquier clase!

Algo semejante ocurría con su amiga de cabello azulado. Lo miraba de reojo, mientras él anotaba con velocidad aquellos apuntes que la maestra Anko ponía en el pizarrón.

No le entendía a ninguno de ellos, pero los apuntaba para luego estudiarlos y encontrar la manera de no perder la beca que Tsunade le había ofrecido con la condición de que no bajara su aprovechamiento escolar, por lo menos de ocho, si era mayor, mucho mejor.

-

Percibió una tímida mirada y giró de golpe. Al mismo tiempo y a la misma prontitud lo hizo Hinata hacia su cuaderno. Ya se le habían pasado muchas anotaciones y la maestra nunca se esperaba un segundo más, sólo para que un alumno despistado no lo anotó, eso la encolerizaba.

Pronto recuperó lo perdido poniendo el lápiz a trabajar; y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, volvía a voltearlo a ver. ¡Qué ojos tan azules tenía! Se parecían al cielo y al mar unidos. Aquel cabello rubio sedoso, era tan hermoso. No supo cuando empezó a experimentar esa sensación hacia él, pero tan linda, que no le incomodaba en nada.

¡Y pensar que la volteó a ver esbozando una de esas sonrisas que sólo él tenía! El rostro de la chica palideció. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en el libro que ni siquiera era de la materia que estaban estudiando.

-

La primera clase pasó desapercibida para todo aquel que se distrajo con alguien más a quien observar. Sakura, Ino y casi toda la tribu de chicas admiraban a Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata miraba a Naruto, entre tanto él pensaba en el plato de ramen de degustaría en la tarde. Y Sasuke en lo empalagosas que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres.

Y así pasaron las demás clases, hasta que tocó el timbre para las inscripciones. Todos salieron apresurados a registrarse antes de que se agotara el cupo. Pero el sonido del micrófono los detuvo, se trataba de la directora.

—Buenos días. Como ya han de saber, hoy es el día de las inscripciones. Lo que todos ignoran es que hay una novedad—. Pausó un momento, platicó unos minutos con los maestros.

Mientras, el alboroto no tardó en surgir. Todos hablaban con sus amigos y algunos hasta brincaban y corrían por ahí. Naruto, igual de hiperactivo que siempre, no fue la excepción.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol, tratando de alejarse un poco de sus admiradoras y así estar en silencio aunque fuera tan sólo unos breves instantes.

La chica de ojos verdes fue en busca de su amiga que se encontraba, relativamente, perdida entre todo el alumnado. Por fin la localizó, alzó su brazo para que ella la mirara y para su suerte, así sucedió.

Se saludaron y Sakura empezó otra vez a mencionar lo perfecto que era Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora que lo tuvo más de cerca, estaba convencida que era más bello aún. Después llegó a su mente lo del vestido; Hinata le había dicho que se compraría uno en otra tienda. Antes de que pudiera pregúntarle algo, siguió Tsunade:

—Y la novedad es que no habrá inscripciones. Se preguntarán ¿Y eso por qué? Y yo les diré: es para que todos aprendamos a hacer hasta de lo que no se creen "capaces" de hacer. Yo sé que pueden hacerlo —. Guardó silencio y decidió continuar, pero una alguien levantó una mano y enunció una pregunta.

—A ver si entiendo bien. Un ejemplo: Si ustedes así lo quieren, ¿los chicos tendremos que tomar clases y ponernos vestidos como las chicas?— preguntó un rubio, Naruto Uzumaki.

El pelinegro, desde un rincón de un árbol, se pegó una palmada en la frente pensando en lo tonta que fue la pregunta del chico cabeza hueca.

-

_0o0_

-

La directora frunció levemente el ceño y meditó un poco la pregunta.

—Clases de baile sí. Vestido no- posó una mano en su cintura y luego se la llevó a la boca—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal que los chicos se pongan vestidos si su comportamiento no es el adecuado—. Esto último lo dijo mirando especialmente al formulador de la pregunta. Un extenso murmuro lleno de quejas y disgustos llenó el ambiente, los profesores ayudaron a la directora a calmarlos un poco.

-

Todos los chicos, por un instante que pareció una infinidad, se imaginaron con vestido. Las chicas comenzaron a reír con vigor. Después ellos sacudieron su cabeza para no volver a pensar en aquella pesadilla.

—Tonterías —. Se dijo Sasuke. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de tan sólo pensar en eso. Se reprendió por haber dejado que pasara eso y pensó en que era una "tontería" como él mismo decía.

Para que continuaran con sus clases, Tsunade concluyó diciendo que mañana comenzarían las clases regulares debido a que algunos maestros todavía no tenían bien detallado su horario, habría muchos que darían más de una materia, por eso se demorarían un poco más que el ciclo anterior.

Catástrofe. En eso se había convertido el Instituto. A muchos no les gustaba el baile, a otros el canto, el dibujo, y a otro buen grupo no le caía bien la natación, como a Hinata Hyuuga.

-

-

¿Por qué tenía que sentir todas esas emociones en un mismo día? Primero le dijeron que se peinara, luego se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba al chico de ojos azules, que por cierto, ella no se había dado cuenta; pero el miró los restos de leche que quedaron en las comisuras de su boca, le intentó decir, pero ella volteó a ver al libro. ¡Y ahora! ¡Debía de tomar clases de natación aún cuándo no sabía ni flotar! Eso era demasiado.

La ojos verdes volteó a ver la cara de su tímida amiga, y le dijo que la alzara un poco más. Le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía, y fue ahí que miró el pequeño descuido de Hinata.

—Eh, Hinata. Tienes un poco de leche en los bordes de tu boca—. Señalándose la misma parte con su dedo. No pudo evitarlo y rió un poco.

-

Casi al instante, la Hyuuga se tocó las comisuras de sus labios y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse. Buscó un pedazo de papel y lo humedeció con agua. Sakura entró instantes después. Mientras la chica de ojos nácar se limpiaba y su vergüenza continuaba, la Haruno lavó sus manos. Abrió la llave y la esperó. Hinata dijo muy apenada algo:

—Con razón Uchiha se tocó los labios —. Dijo, con los colores a pleno esplendor en su faz, y su inmensa pena no quedó atrás.

La chica de cabello rosa volteó a verla y dejó el agua tirando. Su amiga se dio cuenta de ello, y la cerró. Rió y luego se tapó la boca para evitar seguir haciéndolo.

—Hablando de Sasuke, me recuerda que ibas a comprar un vestido—. detuvo un momento y puso jabón en sus manos. —Y bien ¿dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!—exclamó con notoria efusividad.

Hinata guardó silencio unos momentos y le dijo que no lo había comprado, y además le pidió disculpas. La chica de ojos verdes pareció molestarse algo, pero luego asintió. Le dijo que no se preocupara, pero la próxima vez ella iría y verificaría que lo compró.

Salieron del baño de chicas, y al mismo tiempo tocó la campana para salir a receso. Hinata no trajo su lonche cómo siempre lo hacía, así que fueron a la cafetería a comprar.

Su amiga Haruno Sakura, ordenó un café y un emparedado de jamón. A la Hyuuga no pareció agradarle mucho la comida, a lo que sólo pidió un jugo de naranja natural.

-

_0o0_

-

Tomaron asiento y Sakura comenzó a almorzar. Platicaron sobre las clases que mañana tendrían. La chica de cabello rosa comentó que no era muy buena para algunas clases, pero la que más le gustaba era natación. Hinata sostuvo entre sus manos el jugo y le preguntó si sabía nadar.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero quizá éste año necesite ayuda—. Giró su cabeza buscando a Sasuke, pero no lo vio —Sasuke es de los mejores en natación, el profesor le pone a enseñar a las que no saben nadar muy bien.

Luego se inclinó para atrás y prosiguió con su almuerzo. ¡Quién no sabría nadar con un maestro cómo Sasuke Uchiha!

Después la de ojos verdes le dijo que traía su vestido en su mochila, pero sería mejor utilizarlo para otra ocasión. De repente, recordó la cita de Hinata.

—¡Naruto! ¿Dónde está?— se paró de golpe y le pegó a la mesa. La Hyuuga se sobresaltó un poco, pero ya se estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas que queda rato daba Sakura.

-

Todos los jóvenes que estaban por ahí cerca, voltearon de repente y luego siguieron en sus asuntos. Los ojos inquisidores de la Haruno voltearon buscando a aquel rubio. Hinata trató que se tranquilizara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había localizado.

Naruto Uzumaki corría de un lado para otro cuán becerro loco, Sakura se escondió detrás de un salón por el que tarde o temprano, el rubio debería pasar.

Aceleró más el paso y la de ojos verdes calculaba su velocidad para atraparlo, en cuanto llegó el momento; lo sujetó por la camisa y lo jaló para atrás. Ella casi se iba arrastrando junto a él, por la velocidad de éste, pero pudo sostenerse.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?— pareció preguntarle al viento, ya que no había visto a Sakura.

La Haruno pasó una mano por su cabello y pronunció mirándolo a los ojos:

—Te venía a preguntar si quieres salir conmigo— esperó a ver la expresión del rubio, que por un segundo se tornó confusa y un tanto alegre a la vez. —, con Sasuke y Hinata—. pareció haber perdido toda esperanza que surgió en él. Al notar esto, Sakura pensó rápido y añadió - Habrá ramen.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el rostro del rubio de ojos azules se llenó de fuerza y sus ojos centellearon como estrellas. Aceptó indiscutiblemente. A lo que la chica sonrió.

Ella había pensado todo aquello en menos de lo que canta un gallo, porque consideraba que Naruto todavía no había tenido una cita, y, de otro modo; con ramen supo que el rubio no se negaría.

Hinata estaba que se escondía casi detrás de los arbustos para que el Uzumaki no la viera, pensó que Sakura le había dicho que tendría una cita con ella, y ella, llena de apocamiento; decidió esconderse. Pero después se fue a la mesa, ya que vio que el rubio se retiró.

—¡Listo! Aceptó salir conti... digo, con nosotros—. Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó sobre la mesa.

La Hyuuga iba a decir algo, pero la campana la interrumpió.

-

-

Ambas se marcharon al salón de clases. Las horas que restaban, pasaron rápidamente, ya que las distracciones hacen eso, que el tiempo pase en un santiamén.

Mañana sería el día en que comenzarían las clases regulares, cada grado estaría con sus compañeros, tomarían la misma asignatura a la misma hora. Eso lo repitieron mucho los maestros, que ellos ya alucinaban con esa oración.

Ocurrió que acabaron las clases por ese día.

Sakura estiró sus brazos y Hinata recogió todos los útiles y los guardó en su mochila. El Uchiha salió rápidamente y Sakura salió detrás de él. Así que la Hyuuga tomó la bolsa de ella y salió caminando hacia donde ella.

Con su postura usual, ya iba saliendo de la escuela cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura Haruno.

—¡Sasuke, espera!— volteó y miró que venía corriendo como lo hacía una profesional. Por fin llegó, tomó aire y siguió —¿No recuerdas que hoy es nuestra cita?

No, que él recordara no habían acordado cuando sería; pero entre más pronto cumplía con su "compromiso" más rápido se esfumaría de su vida. Estaría de nuevo solo, como ya estaba acostumbrado.

Asintió fríamente, y se dispuso a caminar. De nuevo le habló la chica. ¿Por qué eran tan enfadosas? ¿Por qué no eran claras y ya?

Les dio una señal para que los alcanzaran. El pelinegro vio de reojo: se trataba de Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Cómo se empeñaban en hacerlo miserable! Un recuerdo llegó a su mente de cómo ayudó a la chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados ayer, fue confuso.

Pero trató de calmarse un poco y pensó que por lo menos no estaría solo con una chica a su lado. Quizá habrá pensado en aprovecharse de eso, y con más personas eso resultaría más difícil. Así que su molestia bajó ligeramente.

-

_0o0_

-

El rubio se topó con Hinata y la saludó, ella se sonrojó y él pensó en que porque se ponía roja cada vez que lo miraba, no comprendía; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Sakura.

Así que los dos caminaron hacia donde ellos estaban. El aire movía el cabello de ambos, y casi levantaba la falda de Hinata. Naruto no se dio cuenta de ello, ya que iba pensado en que ramen se saborearía en muy poco tiempo.

Sasuke estaba harto de la lentitud de ellos, así que miraba para otra parte para así no irritarse aún más.

Ya que estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, Sakura se dispuso a hablar.

—Y bien... ¿A dónde iremos? Propongo ir al cine —. Sonrió, efusiva.

El silencio reinó hasta que Naruto lo rompió con un grito de berrinche:

—¡A comer ramen!— casi dejó sordos a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Sasuke y Hinata no mencionaron nada, y no parecía que lo fueran a hacer. La Haruno optó por hablar.

—Está bien, primero iremos a comer y luego al cine—. Hizo un gesto con la boca parecido a una sonrisa que la abandonó al ver el "entusiasmo" de todos.

-

Decidió no decir nada más y giró para así comenzar a caminar destino a un puesto de comida. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, el chico de ojos negros con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con notorio desinterés, el rubio con las manos apoyadas atrás de su cabeza y Hinata mirando al suelo, introvertida.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

-

**N/A: **¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, la hora que sea en su país! Me siento muy feliz al haber hecho este capítulo un poco más largo que los demás. También me hace feliz que les guste esta historia. Lamento si tardé un poco más que la vez anterior.

Ayer en la madrugada estaba terminando de hacer este capítulo para tenerlo listo y ponerlo hoy en la mañana, pero el sueño me ganó; ya que no estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme. Decidí ponerlo antes de entrar a clases, ya que no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizarlo más seguido.

Entraré a clases el lunes, así que tengo que echar toda la carne al asador, (como se dice aquí en México, al menos, yo si lo digo xD)

Iba a subirlo en más temprano, pero una serie de inconvenientes se me atravesaron y lo puse hasta ahorita.

En fin, este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas: Es a mi hermana perdida Alexandra (Crazy-ale-chan) ¡te quiero mucho hermanaaa! ¿Nunca lo olvides, eh? ¡Mandale un saludo a Deidara de mi parte! Cuídalo mucho.

Y a mi madre que cumple años en escasos cuatro días. ¡Que Dios te bendiga y te dé muchos años más! ¡Te quiero mucho!

Si, estoy muy efusiva. Muchas gracias a todos, también va para ustedes este capítulo.

* * *

Con los reviews que hace mucho tiempo no contestaba por falta de tiempo, gracias:

**camii-ssk:** Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y lo del final... a mi también me gustó como quedó ^^, espero y este también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos ^^.

**adrifernan19: **Me alegra mucho verte por aquí ^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero y que este también te haya gustado ^^. Saludos.

**DarkAmy-chan:** ¡Sí! Él jura y perjura que ella es como todas, no la conoce, y parece que no le interesa conocerla. Ya sabemos como es él. ^^' Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero seguir mejorando. Ojalá y este también haya gustado ^^ Saludos.

**LennaParis: **Sí, ellos así son. Y tienes mucha razón en que algunos sucesos puedan resultar graciosos debido a su personalidad de ambos. Ya sé que le he hecho de emoción, pero en el próximo capítulo estará tan "esperada" cita. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero y este también te guste. ^^ Saludos.

**P0RJ0D3ER: **¡Amigo! Gracias por tu comentario. Me halagas de verdad. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, y ya sabes que soy vampiro, yo no duermo y no me molestarás. (En realidad si duermo, ¡pero tú no lo sabrás!) Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes. Saludos y gracias ^^.

**angela-hinata**: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. ¡Ya lo sé! Sasuke no conoce a Hinata y no demuestra interés en querer conocerla. Pero ya sabemos como es él. ¡Oh, y muchas gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos! Gracias, gracias. Que andes bien ^^ Saludos.

**sasuhina_739: **Que bueno que te haya parecido buena la historia :3 Y sí, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este también. Saludos ^^.

**phebe-chann: **Gracias por molestarte en comentar. Y te comprendo, yo también a veces padezco "amnesia" (xD). Que bueno que te pareció lindo, aquí otro capítulo :3. Saludos ^^.

-

Esta historia sólo está disponible en , en ninguna otra página está bajo mi autoría.

¡No me canso de decirlo, gracias a todos!

Sí, gracias es una palabra muy usual ya en mi vocabulario ^^.

¡También muchos saludos a los que tienen esta historia en Favoritos y en Alerta!

Cuaquier duda o sugerencia, no duden en hacermela saber por medio de un review, hará feliz a su servidora. ^^

Se cuidan mucho. Quedo con ustedes:

**Aiko Amori.**


	6. Confusión en el cine

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original**: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 26/04/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo Seis**

**Confusión en el cine**

**_0o0_**

-

-

-

**—¡T**en un poco más de cuidado —irritada, gritó una chica cuyos cabellos rosas se menearon mientras se movió la cabeza enojada por que el rubio casi le estampaba la puerta en su rostro.

El muchacho de ojos azules no pareció percatarse de aquel incidente, observaba el menú que había en el restaurante al que habían ido y con ojos deseosos, no esperó a que una mesera fuera a pedir la orden y se dirigió a pedir la comida; pero la encargada lo envió a que primero tomara una mesa y luego mandaría a alguien a que lo atendiera.

—¿Se va a dar prisa? — inquirió mientras miraba el repertorio que tenía para elegir.

La gerente asintió y esperó a que fuera en busca de un lugar en el cual sentarse. El rubio la miraba esperando a que lo atendieran, de una forma fija la observaba, que ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, y le volvió a repetir lo que le dijo antes.

-

Entonces, se fue hacia donde estaban los demás. Apenas Sakura indicó en la mesa y jalaba una silla para sentarse, Naruto se adelantó y tomó el asiento y le agredeció el gesto.

—Gracias, Sakura. Eres muy considerada—. Sonrió a la vez que puso su vista de nuevo en el menú. Lo agradeció sinceramente, aunque a la chica le pareció que fue con osadía y no tardó en instalar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de éste.

Él preguntó que por que lo había hecho, pero al ver la fulminante mirada de la Haruno y supo que si pronunciaba una sola pregunta más, le iría muy mal. Resignado, volvió la vista hacia el folleto.

-

Hinata tomó asiento al lado suyo, porque no quería incomodar en el contacto entre Sakura y Sasuke.

El chico de ojos negros acercó una silla hasta sí presto para sentarse, pero de repente vio una cabellera rosa que se sentaba en ella.

—Gracias, Sasuke. Que considerado eres —Al oír esto, Naruto alzó la vista enfadado de que ella repitiera su frase y a la vez un poco divertido ya que le había quitado la silla al Uchiha.

Sin reclamar, pero si un poco fastidiado, se sentó al lado de ella ya que no había ningún otro sitio en el cual sentarse.

Después de no mucho rato, llegó una mesera dispuesta a tomar sus órdenes. Se presentó amablemente y primero le preguntó a Sasuke lo que quería pedir. Él con los brazos cruzados no pareció molestarse en hablar siquiera.

—¿Por qué a él primero, eh?— cuestionó echando una mirada de primacía al moreno, y luego la dirigió a la mesera.

Comprendió la caballerosidad del chico, y se volvió hacia las chicas para pregúntarles que era lo que deseaban comer.

—Primero yo —. dijo mientras cerró los ojos por un breve instante y los volvió a abrir.

Con desagrado, se volvió hacia el Uzumaki y le preguntó con cólera que era lo que quería.

Contempló por unos largos minutos el cuadernillo. Los demás se dedicaron a observarlo con aparente interés; menos Sasuke, que tenía los codos apoyados en el mueble y las manos cubrían su cara. Después, Naruto lo dejó sigilosamente en la mesa, dispuesto a hablar:

—Este... ¿Tiene ramen?— interrogó con una sonrisa inocente.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sakura se abalanzó hacia él, exasperada por su actitud; Hinata trató de intervenir y le dijo a la Haruno que intentara calmarse, deteniéndola ligeramente por la espalda.

-

-

El chico de cabello negro, al ver lo que casi hacía la chica de ojos verdes, se llevó una mano a la cara y pensó en que debería sostenerla para que no armara uno de esos alborotos que él tanto odiaba. Pero al ver que la Hyuuga la calmó, la miró disimuladamente y luego volvió a acomodarse en la posición anterior, con las manos sobre el rostro.

Crispada, la muchacha que anotaba en una libreta las órdenes, le repitió el menú.

—Me da doce platos de ramen —pronunció el rubio. Pero al recordar que no tenían ese plato que tanto le gustaba y observar los llameantes ojos de la chica, rectificó —Digo, doce de carne con arroz—. Esbozó una sonrisa con vergüenza y llevó una mano detrás de su dorado cabello.

La chica después volteó a ver a Sakura.

Ella lo pensó menos que Naruto. Encargó dos un plato de arroz con un trozo de carne, y un refresco. Sasuke, que para nada tenía ganas de hablar, no pidió nada. Pero Sakura le insistió y sólo para que dejara de molestarlo ordenó un plato de arroz y una limonada.

Hinata también ordenó lo mismo que el Uchiha. Nadie sabía que ella era vegetariana, aunque no era la única en ese lugar, Sasuke Uchiha igualmente lo era.

Su amiga de ojos verdes de inmediato posó sus curiosos ojos en ella y le preguntó la razón de por que no comería carne. En cuanto escuchó la pregunta, la Hyuuga permaneció callada.

Eran series de recuerdos que seguían tan presentes en su memoría que cada que salían, era como si volviera a vivirlos. No fue consciente que de pronto todos posaron sus ojos en ella, hasta Naruto que estaba ansioso por la comida, también Sasuke la vio disimuladamente, lo poco que había visto sus movimientos; se podía decir que los conocía.

Y ese misma pose, era la misma que el hacía cuando, solo, se ponía a recordar a su familia, sin que él se diera cuenta, pronto, por alguna causa, recordaba los momentos vividos junto a ellos. Miró hacia abajo demostrando desinterés, pero la seguía observando por intervalos, siempre cuidando que no lo vieran.

Descendieron sus memorias y fue como si hubiera estado ausente de aquel restaurante de clima fresco y confortante.

Inminentemente se encontró en la mansión Hyuuga hacía doce años antes. Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su madre llamarla para que fuera a desayunar.

Eternamente preocupada por ella, le decía lo desvaída que se veía. Tomaba sus cachetes y les daba un ligero pellizco. Le sonreía amablemente como siempre, nunca olvidaría cuando sus labios se curvaban y la hacian ver más hermosa todavía.

Revolvía su corto cabello y la llamaba para que fueran a comer. Igualmente en la mesa, le seguía recordando que tenía que comer mejor para que creciera grande y fuerte, y también para que se hiciera más bonita de lo que ya era.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando pareció escuchar la voz de su madre. ¡La llamaba para que fuera a comer! Permaneció inerte en la sala en la que años atrás tenía ése mismo aspecto. Pero algo era diferente. Ya no era la misma chiquilla de cuatro años y no era hija única, no. Tenía dieciséis años y su cabello, antes corto, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Miró sin cesar su cabellera y no hallaba la razón de porque era más grande en ésa época de lo que debería ser.

Su madre la llamó y ella decidió avanzar para volver a verla, para decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba y estar con ella, sólo por una vez más.

Sakura, Naruto e inclusive Sasuke, contemplaban que Hinata llegó a un punto que no se movía, pero su rostro no demostraba haberse alterado ni un poco o que estuviera en peligro.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, no era consciente de que todo era solamente recuerdos, y fue cuando entonces vio que una infanta de escasos cuatro años y cabellera corta, avanzaba hacia la cocina al escuchar los llamados de su madre. De cabello azulado, tímida... ¡Era ella!

-

-

Estupefacta, caminó detrás de ella con calma. La niña se detuvo a examinar como su mamá picaba las verduras y ella le sonrió. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a decirle lo importante que era consumir ese tipo de alimentos, los beneficios que traía y muchas cosas más que ella escuchaba atentamente.

Su mamá la ayudó a sentarse en una silla que era exclusivamente para ella y sirvió la comida. Fue al refrigerador y le dio un vaso de jugo natural de naranja. Tomó asiento y la miró dulcemente.

—¿N-no vas a comer? —quiso saber la hija, Hinata.

La mujer que tendría entre veinticinco y treinta años, muy hermosa, respondió que no, que primero comiera ella.

Hinata sabía que no era más que uno de esos recuerdos y aunque ya lo sabía, permaneció ahí, recordando aquel día de ese suceso. Cuando decidió en volverse vegetariana debido a que amaba mucho a los animales y no quería verlos sufrir.

Alzó la vista cuando la pequeña Hinata mencionó aquello, se lo prometió a su madre aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo. Ella la tomó de la mano y murmuró:

—Es bueno eso, Hinata. Eres una niña muy dulce—. Sonrió y la abrazó muy fuerte. Ella era vegetariana desde muy pequeña también, y le daba un gran gusto que su hija fuera una chica preocupada por los demás, en ayudar. Su madre estaba orgullosa de que su pequeña hija tuviera un gran corazón. —Te quiero, Hinata.

Una lágrima corrió por su pálida mejilla y la Hyuuga decidió ir corriendo para encontrarse con su madre y así abrazarla como lo hacía de chica. Pero una voz la sacó de su trance.

—¡Hinata, despierta! — ese grito fue de la muchacha Haruno, que optó por moverla porque vio que no reaccionaba, ni siquiera parecía parpadear. —¿Te encuentras bien?

-

Y toda la escena que presenció, se desvaneció tan rápido que como vino. Ya no vio a su madre, no tuvo la oportunidad de que ella la estrechara entre sus brazos nuevamente. Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos y miraba borroso. Después de una fracción de segundo, volvió a ver con claridad. Tenía a escasos centímetros a Naruto y a Sakura. Hinata al ver al rubio, se sonrojó y se impulsó tanto por la sorpresa para atrás, que cayó de la silla.

La Haruno quitó al muchacho de ojos azules y se apresuró a ayudar a levantarse a Hinata. Casi al mismo tiempo; Sasuke se levantó de su silla y sin saber por que la ayudó a levantarse.

Sakura la tomó del brazo y buscó la oscura mirada del otro chico que la estaba sujetando del otro. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrió y dejó atrás los pensamientos que la habían asaltado por querer saber por que él había ayudado a la Hyuuga.

-

-

El Uchiha la ignoró y, en cuanto Hinata se incorporó, la soltó y se fue a sentar. No tenía todavía el equilibrio necesario para levantarse totalmente, y se fue de lado. La chica de cabello rosa evitó que cayera por completo y el Uzumaki la sostuvo del otro lado del que Sasuke anteriormente lo había hecho.

—¡Tonto, si vas a ayudar hazlo bien!— pronunció con tono alterado.

Suerte. Esa tuvo Naruto Uzumaki porque si hubiera encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha de mal humor, quien sabe que habría pasado. Pero el rubio no tenía miedo a nadie, eso todos lo sabían. El moreno ignoró el comentario del chico de ojos azules y el otro enfureció.

Sakura, al ver el humor del Uzumaki, lo miró igualmente con tanta furia que se tuvo que calmar. Error. Sí era a alguien que Naruto Uzumaki temiera, esa era Sakura Haruno.

La chica de ojos perlados agradeció al haberla ayudado y sonrió de forma tímida. El ambiente se tornó un poco íncomodo. Todos permanecieron en un silencio y los menos tolerantes a ello eran Naruto y Sakura, a los otros dos no les molestaba.

-

De pronto, el estómago de Naruto rugió. Hinata lo miró un tanto sorprendida y luego desvió la vista al temer que éste la viera. A Sasuke se le formó una tenue mueca en el rostro y Sakura también, sólo que más marcada y un grito lo iba a acompañar, pero llegó la mesera con las órdenes y contuvo las ganas de gritar.

No acabó de poner los platos en la mesa, cuando Naruto ya había devorado casi la mitad de lo que pidió. Sakura se trató de contener un poco más por que si no lo hacía, los demás verían al rubio ser arrastrado como trapo viejo por todo el restaurante. Y eso no podía hacerlo, ya que quería que el Uchiha se diera cuenta de que ella era toda una dama.

-

_0o0_

-

Naruto pareció que le iba a hablar a Hinata. Sakura pensó que éste continuaba con la boca llena y no pudo detenerse más, así que se lanzó por la mesa y agarró a el Uzumaki por los hombros.

—Que ni se te ocurra hablar con la boca llena—. Su voz daba un aire más allá de la furia, y el chico sólo la observó confuso. Ella ladeó la cabeza e intentó regresar a su asiento; sin embargo, ésta a su vez también lo hizo, y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por que el Uchiha la sujetó.

¿Emoción? ¡Más que eso! Se aferró al cuello de él para no caerse. Él tomó con sus manos las de ella y las quitó de encima. Él la ayudó, sí ; pero eso no le daba derecho a colgarse así de él. Ella notó su mirada llena de frialdad y por un momento se sintió mal. Sasuke no daba ningún indicio de estar interesado en ella, pero estaba segura que lograría que él lo hiciera.

-

Los otros chicos, Hinata y Naruto; miraron por un momento aquel suceso, pero el chico olvidó aquello y centró su atención en la Hyuuga. Ella todavía no probaba bocado alguno y él le dijo que lo hiciera. Al ver la sumisa negativa, miró nuevamente el plato, la muchacha de cabello azulado se dio cuenta y empujó su plato hacia donde estaba él.

El Uzumaki le brillaron los ojos, pero no podía aceptarlo, era la comida de Hinata.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Es tuyo—. Y volvió a empujarlo al mismo lugar en el que estuvo antes.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que con todo gusto se lo daba, que en ese momento no tenía apetito, y le dio el plato. Éste también lo volvió a hacer y parecía un cuento de nunca acabar.

-

A la Haruno sólo se le movían los ojos de tanto que se movía aquel plato lleno de arroz y no quizo intervenir nuevamente, aunque supuso que algo tendría que pasar.

Y sí, pasó. Un fuerte movimiento hecho por Naruto hizo caer la comida, pero no fue en la mesa, sino que el arroz les vio las caras a Sakura y Sasuke.

Sucedió como en cámara lenta. Primero, Hinata le pasó nuevamente el plato a Naruto, y él, harto de que no lo comiera, lo aventó fuerte y éste se esparció en ellos dos.

Sakura transmitía miedo cuando, suavemente se quitó el arroz de la cara y miraba seriamente a Naruto, y poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie. La Hyuuga observó la mirada de ella y vio a Naruto. Iba a hacer lo posible para que no hubiera una pelea.

—Sakura, tranquílizate—. Dijo Hinata sin alterarse, al contrario, su voz resultó ser como un calmante. —Por favor—. Pidió.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se volvió a sentar. Interesada por ver el rostro de Sasuke, volteó para verlo. Ahí estaba, con los brazos cruzados e indiferente. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna en la que se pudiera encontrar que era lo que sentía, además, ya estaba libre de cualquier rastro de arroz que haya quedado antes.

-

-

Sakura, resignada, pidió la cuenta. Ella pagó lo suyo, Sasuke igual, Hinata sacó su cartera que llevaba en la mochila y se dispuso a pagar. Naruto revisó sus bolsillos y vio que no traía efectivo.

—¿No acepta vales?— preguntó a la mesera, que lo vio irritada. Puso una mano en su barbilla y esperó a que se le ocurriera una idea. La Hyuuga se ofreció a pagar su cuenta y la de él. El Uzumaki la miró asombrado, luego sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias, Hinata. Te pagaré, ¡De veras —le anunció, abrazándola y revolviéndole el largo cabello azulado.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa sumisa, y el pálido rostro adquirió un tono escarlata, sobre todo arriba de los pómulos.

Sasuke resopló disgustado. La Haruno captó aquel signo de el Uchiha y dijo:

—¡Pero le pagarás, Naruto! Ya vámonos —. Al decir esto, la mesera se despidió y les deseó que tuvieran buen día.

El horario se habituaba entre las cuatro y cinco de la tarde, el cine no quedaba tan lejos del restaurante y llegaron pronto. Aún Sasuke no estaba tan irritado, debido a que Sakura no había intentado besarlo o algo más, ya conocía a sus admiradoras, estaban chifladas.

Se encaminaron a comprar botanas y Naruto se colgó del estante para pedir primero. No recordaba que no tenía dinero. Pidió todo lo que quería y hasta después se dio cuenta.

—N-no te preocupes, Naruto, yo lo pago —. Tartamudeó y sonrió tímidamente.

-

Compró el gran combo: palomitas grandes, un refresco de igual tamaño, una pizza y chocolates. El rubio le dijo que lo compartiría con ella. Hinata no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de querer comer.

Sakura eligió un solo refresco junto con dos popotes y unas palomitas regulares. Tenía intención de compartirlo con Sasuke. Él fue a comprar las entradas para una película de suspenso.

—Cuatro entradas —. Le dejó el dinero y se dedicó a ver los carteles de las películas de estreno. La muchacha que lo atendió se quedó atontada con su rostro y apreció su belleza masculina. Él la volvió a mirar, pero ésta vez más fríamente y la chica salió de su embobamiento y le concedió las entradas.

Sakura se acercó a Hinata para preguntarle algo:

—Oye, Hinata. ¿No querías ver la película: _"Enamorada de un amargado"?_—Cuestionó, señalando el cartel en el que la anunciaban. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

La chica de cabello azulado no dijo nada y su amiga le dijo que ella si la quería ver, pero no le había mencionado nada a Sasuke para que él se sintiera a gusto y viera la que él quisiera.

Entonces, éste llegó con las entradas y todos se dirigieron a la sala que les tocaba. El Uzumaki cargaba con todas la comida, Hinata ofreció para ayudarle, pero él insistió en llevárselas.

El filme no comenzaba aún. Tomaron asiento hasta lo más alto. Estuvieron varios minutos ahí hasta que se apagaron las luces.

Sakura sintió deseos de ir al baño, y llamó a Hinata para que la acompañara. La Hyuuga casi se iba rodando por las escaleras, ya que prácticamente no se veía nada.

En el aseo de mujeres, la Haruno se encontraba lavándose las manos y mirándose en el espejo, sacó de su bolso un perfume y se echó un poco. Asimismo, la Hyuuga se lavó las manos y se las enjabonó. Observó de reojo como Sakura se peinaba y se arreglaba. Ésta la volteó a ver y le ofreció fragancia.

-

Ella negó y le dio las gracias de todos modos, no quería que Naruto se enterara que le gustaba, aunque sólo fuera por una esencia que se rociara. La chica de cabello rosa sonrió divertida y oprimió la esencia para que se llenara de ella.

Las dos de equivocaron de asiento. Por un lado, estaba oscuro, por el otro; la cinta ya había comenzado y se apresuraron a llegar a sus respectivos asientos.

-

Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto y no dijo nada porque sabía que a "Sasuke" le incomodaba mucho el ruido. Se inclinó levemente a él y el Uzumaki se sorprendió de que "Hinata" fuera así, él la consideraba una chica tímida. Se extrañó, pero continuó comiendo botanas.

-

Hinata tomó lugar al costado de Sasuke. Mantuvo silencio y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No sabía que hacer con ellas, así que buscó las palomitas para comer un poco. El Uchiha también las estaba buscando y ambos rozaron la mano del otro. Fue como un toque de electricidad lo que sintieron y ambos la separaron.

La chica de mirada clara no se aventuró a mirarlo a los ojos, seguro "Naruto" la estaría tomando como una chica muy atrevida. Pero el muchacho de mirada oscura si la miró, y un tanto aturdido preguntó:

—¿Tú? —definitivamente, esa chica lo seguía.

La aludida levantó la vista pausadamente y miró al chico de cabello negro con el ceño sutilmente fruncido y con la vista inquisidora posada en ella.

Sakura escuchó a voz de Sasuke lejos de estar a su lado. Volteó a ver al chico al que tenía casi abrazado y gritó:

—¡Naruto!— afirmó no preguntó con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

—¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!— él no tenía la culpa de el descuido de ella, pero sin duda alguna saldría con una fractura de ese sitio.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas tardes. Creo que estoy llegando a actualizar más seguido, eso está mejor ¿no?

Entré este lunes a clases, pero este día me decidí a publicar este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como pueden ver, todavía no se acaba la cita, esta es una parte. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien.

De nuevo, nunca me canso de agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y comentar sobre ella. También a los que la tienen entre sus Favoritos. ¡A todos, muchas gracias!

Este capítulo como todos, va para ustedes.

* * *

Responderé los reviews ^^:

**phebe-chann**:Ah, muchas gracias ^^. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mucho la continuación, espero que ésta no se quede atrás. No te preocupes, no eres la única, yo igual sufro amnesia (xD). Saludos, que andes perfecto ^^.

**Crazy-ale-chan:** Gracias hermana, yo igual te quiero chiquilla hermosa. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos y suerte en todo ^^. No olvides que te quiero ¿eh?

**gesy: **¡Hola! ¿cómo estas? Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, me gusta saber que opinan. Me emociona saber que te guste la historia. Espero que también éste capítulo te guste. Saludos, que andes muy bien ^^.

**LennaParis:** Exacto. El capítulo anterior fue base para este. Sí, Hanabi no le dijo nada, sólo se rió de ella, y hubiera deseado tener una cámara para captar aquel momento inolvidable. Y acá entre nos, te digo que también a mí me ha pasado eso como a ti y a Hinata, y creo que fue más de una vez (xD). ¿En serio crees que lo soy? Muchas gracias, e igualmente, yo también te quiero. Saludos y besos ^^.

**camii-ssk: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que genial. Me pone feliz que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Sasuke de perdida le dijo que se peinara, y disimuladamente le insinuó que tenía leche en la comisura de los labios, aunque ella no comprendió la indirecta. Espero que este capítulo igualmente te guste. Saludos y cuídate ^^.

**adrifernan19: **Me alegra bastante que te haya encantado el anterior capítulo. Espero y éste también te guste, aquí viene un parte de la cita, espero que la hayas encontrado entretenida. Saludos y un abrazo ^^.

**P0RJ0D3ER: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amigo. Me pone feliz que te gusten. Espero y éste también te guste. Saludos, te cuidas. ^^

Otra vez, gracias. Muchas gracias.

Toda comentario es bienvenido y su servidora lo recibirá con gusto.

Se cuidan muchísimo, que Dios los bendiga.

Quedo con ustedes:

**Aiko Amori **Copyright © Derechos Reservados.


	7. Tranquilízate

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original**: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 05/05/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo Siete**

**Tranquilízate**

_**0o0**_

-

-

**E**l semblante de la chica manifestaba límpida molestia. Acabaría con él por haberse aprovechado de la situación y no producir palabra alguna ante la confusión que se había suscitado.

Profirió otro grito estentóreo llamando al Uzumaki que se retiró tan pronto que ella no alcanzó a atraparlo con su mano izquierda que era la que quedaba más cerca de él.

—¡Regresa aquí, Naruto! — juntaba su puño con el otro, mostrándole que era lo que sucedería si él no regresaba cuando ella le decía.

Al escuchar semejante escándalo, Hinata se puso de un salto de pie, y Sasuke igualmente se levantó, pero con más calma. Se miraron a los ojos; pero luego se voltearon para ver exactamente que acontecía.

-

El Uzumaki bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y no encontraba para dónde huir de la chica de cabello rosa que corrió como lo toda una profesional en ese entorno.

La pantalla fue gran parte de su recorrido. Dos figuras en la oscuridad protagonizaban la película, y no eran precisamente los actores principales, eran Naruto y Sakura. Sí, ellos. Él corría en círculos y ella lo seguía. Todos los presentes comenzaron a quejarse de la persecución y abucheaban para que se quitaran y dejaran ver la cinta. Un señor de edad avanzada se atrevió a decir que parecían unos «niñitos caprichosos» persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

-

Sakura se giró enérgicamente para ver al hombre que había dicho aquello tan insolente hacia ella. Era insensato combinar su nombre y la palabra «capricho» en una sola oración. Tan harta estaba de ése término y con lo enfadada que estaba con Naruto, que pareció perder por completo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡Usted cállese!— bramó Sakura; a lo que el hombre sólo se limitó a sentarse por el carácter tan fuerte de la chica. La Haruno no se percató que el Uzumaki hizo lo mismo, voltearon al mismo tiempo y le gritaron al señor que se callara, lo hicieron tan acertados, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el otro gritó idéntico.

Los demás también se callaron y sentaron debido al oscuro aura que rodeaba a Sakura, quien continuó corriendo tras Naruto. El chico no paraba de correr y ella se detuvo encontrando una solución.

-

Se detuvo en seco delante de la pantalla y esperó a que él siguiera corriendo y lo agarraría en ese mismo instante. Pero el muchacho no era tan descuidado como ella creía, entendió el plan de ella y frenó en corto.

La chica de ojos verdes, al ver su plan fracasar y sentir su paciencia agotada, se fue aproximando lento, paso por paso hacia donde él se hallaba. Naruto Uzumaki nunca se acobardaba frente a algún hombre u otra situación más delicada; pero con Sakura Haruno era diferente, ella despertaba en él sentimientos... Pero cuándo ella se enojaba, le temía como a nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Alguien llegó y le sujetó el hombro. Le comentó que se calmara, que no estaba para ese tipo de espectáculos; mas su enojo tampoco lo estaba para andar recibiendo órdenes de nadie y, sin voltear a verlo, le tiró un codazo con destino al estómago.

Sasuke alcanzó a esquivar el fuerte golpe de Sakura, y se volvió para verla fríamente. Ella volteó por que vio que su brazo no llegó a golpear a nada, para su gran sorpresa se encontró con el chico de ojos oscuros y su rostro demostraba, además de indiferencia, molestia.

Hinata vio todo lo que sucedió y se calmó un poco al ver que la Haruno no llegó a golpear al Uchiha, ya que si hubiera sucedido lo contrario, quizá todo lo que su amiga esperó de la cita con él se vendría abajo. La Hyuuga fue con Naruto para ver en qué podía ayudarle. Le tocó el hombro sin querer, mismo que retiró de inmediato acompañado de un sonrojo en su cara.

-

_0o0_

-

Sakura no demoró en pedirle disculpas a Sasuke por lo que había hecho. Por poco golpeaba al chico que le encantaba; de sólo imáginarselo le dolía el estómago. Él alzó la vista para ver la pantalla y dijo:

—Discúlpate con Naruto, no conmigo—. No se molestó en pronunciar otra sola palabra. Se retiró y se fue a sentar.

La chica ojos perlados no sabía en dónde tomar asiento para ver la película. Era claro que Sakura se sentaría con Sasuke, bien. Eso no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco consideraba una opción el ir con Naruto y sentarse; así que tomó asiento en la primera fila, al lado de una niña.

Se escondió de los demás en un descuido de Naruto. No quería ser una carga y también para que Sakura no la hiciera sentarse a la fuerza con el Uzumaki con tal de que ella estuviera acompañada.

-

-

La muchacha de cabellos rosados mantenía una pelea con su interior. Se recriminaba por haber sido tan brusca con Naruto, no por que lo hubiera perdonado, sino por que el Uchiha la había visto con tal comportamiento que no hablaba muy bien de su imagen. Miraba su falda azul de la escuela, y como ésta era un tanto corta, se podían ver un poco sus piernas.

Con reserva, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, quien tenía recargado el brazo en el borde del asiento y en mano igualmente su rostro. Lucía aburrido e indiferente, como si estuviera en otro planeta. Lo siguió contemplando y ella también apoyó su barbilla en su mano y se dedicó sólo a mirarlo. Él, para ella, era lo más interesante en aquella sala de cine.

Su mente merodeaba por recuerdos pasados. No sabía que hacía allí, en lugar de estar haciendo cosas más importantes e interesantes, estaba con una chica que no hacía más que fastidiar, otro chico que hacía lo mismo, parecían tal para cual. Y bueno, la otra chica que respondía por el apellido Hyuuga, no era tan molesta, pero al fin y al cabo chica, y todas eran iguales para él.

-

Sólo que su último recuerdo antes de ser interrumpido por Naruto no era tan «igual» como él pensaba, ése pequeño roce que tuvo con ella era desconocido para él, nunca había sentido algo así. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para dejar de pensar esas tonterías y el grito de Naruto también tuvo que ver en que no volviera a tener esos pensamientos.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?— gritó el rubio con la caja de palomitas de maíz en la mano y con la otra viéndolos.

Como la voz de Naruto no podía pasar desapercibida, la chica de cabellos azulados se hundió en el asiento y le hizo una señal a la niña de que mantuviera el silencio y no dijera que se encontraba a su lado. La chiquilla, que la miraba desde que se sentó junto a ella con ojos expectantes, asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-

Sakura se dio cuenta de su ausencia y le cuestionó a Naruto que dónde estaba. El Uzumaki le volvió a mencionar que por eso preguntó, y lo dijo con un tono sarcástico, que la Haruno casi se lanzaba de nuevo hacia él de no ser retenida por el Uchiha, que la sujetó de la blusa y, ya que vio que se tranquilizó, la soltó rápidamente.

Quería tener el menor contacto posible con ella, ya que no le interesaba y no quería que ella se hiciera falsas ilusiones y que tuviera los pies en la tierra. Y sobre todo, no deseaba que se le pegara como chicle y no lo dejara ni respirar. Sí, podía sonar cruel, pero así era él.

Al ver a los chicos tan ocupados en sus asuntos, el chico de ojos azules decidió ir a buscar a Hinata por su cuenta y aventó las palomitas al asiento y se fue a recorrer todas y cada una de las filas para ver si la encontraba. Todo parecía ser inútil, ni rastro había de ella.

-

_0o0_

-

Finalmente pasó por la fila en que Hinata estaba. Por los gritos que se escucharon anteriormente pudo darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba por ahí cerca, seguramente buscándola. La pequeña no dio por desapercibido la preocupación del rostro de la chica desconocida que se había sentado junto ella, pensó que se debía a que el rubio que estaba en las filas de arriba la estaba buscando.

En cuánto vio que el rubio de ojos azules iba a pasar por la primera fila en que se hallaban, volteó a ver a Hinata y la cara de ella mostró aún más preocupación. Sólo pensó en una cosa la chiquilla, y esa era ayudar a la chica desconocida de cabello azulado que estaba a su costado. Así que saltó de su sillón a las piernas de Hinata y trató de ocultarla con su menudo cuerpo. La Hyuuga soltó un leve quejido al sentir el inesperado peso de la niña, pero luego se calló con una mano.

Naruto consideraba pasar de largo por ese pasillo, de no ser de ver a una extraña chica sentada ahí. Sí que era rara. Tenía el cabello largo por un lago y una coleta alta de un cabello más corto por la otra. Le sonrió con disimulo, invitándolo a que se fuera de ese lugar.

-

-

El chico se quedó con una pie en el suelo y el otro en el aire. Pero luego volvió a poner el otro pie en el suelo, dando a entender que no tenía interés en irse de allí. Se le quedó viendo como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio con una extraña enfermedad y como si él fuera a encontrar su cura.

—¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? — soltó con un poco de altanería esas preguntas. Se miraba que era una niña muy educada, pero era la mirada inspeccionante de aquel rubio incomodaba, y bastante.

El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de manera burlesca y diciéndole que sí los tenía. ¿Cómo Naruto lograba enfurecer a las chicas con sus comentarios tan inocentes? La niña, que su edad se calculaba entre los ocho años, se lanzó hacia Naruto con tal fuerza, que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Quítenme a ésta niña con monos en la cara de encima!— alcanzó a decir Naruto, ya que la niña con una mano le tapó la boca y con la otra tiraba de su dorado cabello. El chico, al ver su cara llena de furia, pensó en que ella era peor de violenta que Sakura.

Hinata le habló con su dulce voz, no sabía como se llamaba, pero le dijo que por favor soltara al chico que se encontraba golpeando. Y ella obedeció y puso una cara de ángel.

El muchacho de ojos azules no creyó que la niña fuera un pan de Dios, y la acusó de intentar matarlo. La chiquilla, que miraba en ese momento a Hinata, volvió lentamente su rostro llegando a provocar más miedo que la misma Sakura Haruno, y Naruto no tuvo remedio, y se quedó callado.

-

_0o0_

-

La Haruno observó con todo y palomitas el espectáculo que protagonizaban Naruto y la niña pequeña. No se molestó en ir en ayudarlo, al contrario, quería que la chiquilla le diera su merecido, el que no pudo dárselo ella. Imitaba los movimientos de la chica y le daba ánimos para que continuara. Eso y más se merecía Naruto por haber intentado aprovecharse de ella.

El Uchiha que también vio, aunque con menos atención, la pelea de la niña contra Naruto, estaba más que fastidiado. Puros problemas era lo que traían esos chicos. Volteó a ver la chica de ojos verdes y comentó:

—Pareces una niña inmadura—. Fue un breve instante en el que volteó a verla, y luego se giró para seguir viendo la pelea que ya había llegado a su fin.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ese comentario le había hecho una clase de daño. Dejó de echar porras y se quedó callada. La cita no había resultado lo que ella esperaba. Naruto siempre metido en problemas, Hinata dejaba atrás su timidez, y ella que quería que ellos tuvieran una especie de cita romántica.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no ponía nada de su parte por llevarse bien, intentar conocerse mejor. Su personalidad era muy difícil, pero ella continuaba pensando en que haría lo posible para que él la aceptara como su novia.

Ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha, ese había sido su sueño desde pequeña. Sonaba tan complejo, pero a la vez tan agradable. " _Sakura Uchiha; que nombre tan hermoso ¿no?" _pensaba cada ocasión en que por su mente pasaba la imagen de aquel chico de cabello negro.

Pero con esas cuatro palabras la hizo volver a la realidad. Quizá Sasuke nunca le haría caso, podía ser que sólo soñaba con un imposible. Pero recordó el dicho, " El que no arriesga no gana" y su ánimo poco a poco se fue estabilizando.

-

-

Hinata regresaba con Naruto recargado en su hombro, aunque él le dijo que no era necesario, ella insistió en hacerlo. Lo llevó a su asiento y lo ayudó a sentarse con sumo cuidado. Él se tumbó con un repentino desplazamiento y con ello trajo a Hinata que se cayó encima de él. Todo esto fue presenciado por el Uchiha. Su expresión mostraba un poco de contrariedad, no miraba conveniente hacer ese tipo de espectáculos en un lugar público. No le estorbaba que se estuvieran demostrando su "amor", sólo que pensaba que para eso había lugares más recónditos para hacerse sus "cariñitos". Ignoraba que había sido un accidente, pero eso no le interesaba; así que se volteó.

-

_0o0_

-

El rostro de la chica se tornó colorado. Miró fijamente los ojos azules de éste, y descubrió que se había sorprendido un poco. Luego se disculpó velozmente, tomando precaución de que ella no le quisiera pegar como lo quería hacer Sakura. Ella, aún con la cara sonrojada, se quitó lo más rápido que le fue posible, se sentó en su butaca y permaneció callada, dirigiendo su vista a sus manos que se encontraban apoyadas en sus muslos.

Él le mencionó que no se preocupara, no había pasado nada. Desconocía los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él, así que la trataba como a cualquier chica, nunca dejando atrás su inquieta personalidad. La Hyuuga logró tranquilizarse un poco por lo anterior sucedido, y trató de prestar toda su atención en la película, aunque era difícil.

El filme terminó y había llegado la hora de que cada quien se fuera a su casa. Salieron al exterior, ya se estaba por ocultar completamente el sol, sólo quedaban unos cuantos rayos que cernían en lo alto de las nubes.

-

Era en ese momento cuando se tenía que despedir de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Esa cita sería la última que tendría con él? Esperaba que no fuera así. Una oportunidad se presentaba en ese instante. Aparecía la coyuntura de poder darle un beso, ya que Naruto y Hinata se atrasaron por toda la multitud de gente que había en el cine.

Ese pensamiento le producía un poco de vergüenza, pero tenía que hacerlo, no todos los días se presentaba aquello. Cerró sus ojos y se paró de puntillas para poder acercar sus labios a los de él. Lo hizo por que él era más alto que ella, fácil le llevaba más de diez centímetros; pero no se percató de que no serviría de nada hacer eso, por que si lo besaba lo hubiera hecho en el cabello; por que Sasuke estaba viendo hacia el horizonte y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que la Haruno quería hacer.

Fue entonces el grito de Naruto anunciando que ya estaba ahí los distrajo de sus asuntos que cada uno pensaba era muy diferente al otro. Los dos voltearon a ver a Naruto con un ligero color morado en la cara y a Hinata que al parecer, el Uzumaki la había dejado atrás.

-

La muchacha de cabello rosa sintió su sangre hervir. ¡Naruto había interrumpido el beso entre ella y Sasuke! Eso sí que no se lo perdonaba. Corrió hacia donde él y alzó el brazo para pegarle, pero no pudo ya que alguien la detuvo por detrás.

—Cálmate, Haruno—. Su fría voz hizo que bajara lentamente la mano y apretara el puño cuando estuvo a la altura de la cadera. Acompañado de eso, llegaron las anteriores palabras que él le había dicho dentro de la sala de cine. "_Pareces una niña inmadura"_ escucharlo de él si que le dolía. El chico que le gustaba pensaba eso de ella. ¿Tenía oportunidad de que él la aceptara? Sí existían, eran escasas.

¿Siempre tendría que interferir para que Haruno no hiciera el ridículo? Soltó un suspiro de enfado y se cruzó de brazos. Cautelosamente, Hinata se acercó a Sakura y le sugirió que lo mejor era irse; así ella podría descansar de su enojo aquel día y ella llegaba temprano a su casa y así evitar todo problema que pudiera haber con su padre.

La chica de cabello azulado se despidió de Naruto y le dijo que esperaba que se sintiera mejor para la escuela. Él le comentó que eso mismo deseaba, no quería dar explicaciones de que quien le pegó y tener que decir que fue con una niña de ocho años.

La Hyuuga rió un poco y Naruto se carcajeó con ella. Al parecer, los otros dos no estaban muy animados que digamos. Le dio la mano para así irse con Sakura. Él se quedó viendo por unos segundos la mano de ella; luego la tomó y la atrajo hasta sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Casi se asfixiaba de tan fuerte que la abrazó, pero como había visto como era él, no se preocupó tanto. Otra vez no tardó en ponerse roja, pero se tapó la cara para que él no la mirara.

-

-

En cuanto terminó de despedirse de Hinata, alzó el brazo despiéndose de los demás, ya que ellos no tenían muy buena cara, y se echó a correr. Su figura se perdió rápidamente debido a su velocidad al correr.

Hinata lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista. Se giró para ver a Sasuke y a Sakura que se encontraban al frente suyo. Caminó hacia dónde estaban y primero miró a su amiga y posteriormente al Uchiha, al que le tendió la mano igualmente para despedirse de él.

Sasuke dirigió su vista a la pálida mano de la Hyuuga y eso lo extrañó un tanto. Miró sus ojos perlados y apartó la vista. No daba indicio alguno de querer tomarle la mano, ni siquiera despedirse de ella, así que bajó su brazo y se giró para con su amiga que miraba a Sasuke de una forma que Hinata no sabía que significaba.

La Haruno avanzó un paso y le dijo un "Hasta pronto" al Uchiha, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Éste lo recibió y se dio media vuelta, se fue caminando sigilosamente y, en cuando se giró, pasó una mano por la parte de su cara en que Sakura lo había besado, y se frotó fuerte esa zona como si estuviera infectada.

Al ver que aunque sea le había besado la mejilla, Sakura sonrió y se fue caminando con Hinata, en un silencio total que llevaba ambas en pensar las experiencias vividas en ese día.

-

Llegó a la mansión Uchiha y se dirigió a oscuras hasta su habitación. Solo. Estaba solo. La soledad lo acompañaba hasta en sus más recónditos pensamientos. Recordó por ocasiones aquella vez que perdió a su familia en un trágico accidente automóvilistico. Fue el único que sobrevivió. Su padre, su madre y su hermano habían perdido la vida en ese accidente. Él, el único Uchiha que seguía con vida.

Resultaba complicado dormir con recuerdos tan amargos. De repente llegó a su mente el momento en que él y Hinata se rozaron las manos. Aquella sensación era infrecuente en su vida. Se preguntaba que sucedió para que sintiera como un toque eléctrico al sentir la mano de ella. Agarró su almohada y se sumió en ella tratando de dejar ese recuerdo atrás. Todas eran iguales.

-

-

La chica de ojos claros pensó también en ello. Dentro de su habitación, con la lámpara a su lado encendida, recordaba como fue que se pudo haber equivocado de lugar. Haber tocado la mano del Uchiha por accidente, y esa extraña sensación que sintió era desconocida para ella. Pero pensó que era una reacción de él, ya que parecía que la odiaba.

¿Odiarla? Eso era lo más seguro. Ella trató de despedirse de él y Sasuke no hizo mas que ignorarla. El otro día que ayudó a llegar a su casa, pensó que no era tan engreído como había escuchado decir, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que quizá se pudo haber equivocado. La odiaba.

-

Otros pensamientos sustituyeron con más fuerza los anteriores. ¡Pobre Naruto! Había salido golpeado sólo por estar buscándola, y ella se sentía mal por ello, ya que tuvo la culpa. Si no se hubiera escondido de él y de los demás ahorita el Uzumaki no estuviera con la cara morada; y si tampoco se habría equivocado de asiento Sakura no andaría de mal humor tras él tratando de pegarle. Ella estaba enamorada de él, o al menos, eso creía. ¡Oh, confusión!

Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta. Hinata se preguntó quien sería a esas horas, ya que se había quedado toda la tarde que quedaba en su cuarto encerrada y no esperaba que alguien fuera a hablarle. _" ¿Hanabi?"_ pensó. Efectivamente, era su hermana menor. Hinata la hizo pasar y Hanabi se quedó observándola. Sin mas, cerró la puerta y se fue.

No pronunció ni una sola palabra y ni siquiera la saludó. Pareció como si fuera sólo a inspeccionar que estaba en su cuarto y nada más. A veces su pequeña hermana la desconcertaba, aunque claro, no era tan rara como ella, pensaba siempre.

Alejó toda clase de recuerdos que quisieran presenciarse para acostarse a dormir. No comió bien en todo el día, solo un poco de arroz y el pan de la mañana, sentía débil su cuerpo; pero no tenía las ganas suficientes como para bajar y prepararse algo para cenar, aunque al final lo hizo.

-

-

Naruto Uzumaki miraba la televisión en el canal de fútbol acompañado de un buen plato de ramen que compró camino a su departamento. Sus padres fallecieron cuando él todavía no tenía uso de razón y la directora Tsunade lo apoyó con ese pequeño apartamento.

Una de las condiciones era que llevara un promedio arriba de ocho en el instituto, cosa que no era muy fácil para el rubio de ojos azules, ya que él le ponía más atención a los Deportes que al estudio.

Y por una parte estaba bien, ya que en el Instituto en el cual estudiaba había mucha variedad para el Deporte, y él pertenecía al grupo de fútbol de la escuela; pero por otro lado no, ya que por poner más atención en el equipo, descuidaba mucho sus calificaciones en las otras materias.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su refresco y continuaba con las demás botanas que tenía regadas por casi toda la mesa. Gritaba cada vez que su equipo favorito metía un gol y festejaba. Hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá y con el control remoto en una mano.

-

-

Sakura Haruno llegó a su casa un poco malhumorada. Su madre le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía y ella respondió de mala gana. Camino a su habitación se arrepintió de haberle contestado así a su mamá y le pidió perdón en voz baja. La señora Haruno asintió, quería saber que le sucedía a su hija, pero supo que no era el momento y se fue a la cocina.

Viendo como su madre se retiró, entró a su cuarto y prendió la grabadora y escuchó la música de sus artistas preferidos. Últimamente compraba más _CD's_ con canciones románticas. Las escuchaba y se imaginaba a Sasuke y ella juntos. Suspiró y pensó en el beso en la mejilla que le plantó al despedirse de él. Su piel era tan suave.

La grabadora se quedó encedida hasta la mañana siguiente.

-

_0o0_

-

El timbre se escuchó por todo el Instituto. Indicaba que le llegaba la hora a Hinata.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la gran alberca que se encontraba en el centro de la escuela. La Hyuuga estaba más que confundida, le preguntó a su amiga Sakura Haruno que clase era la que les tocaba. Al voltear, vio sus brillantes ojos verdes y pronunció como si fuera lo más preciado que existiera en el mundo:

—Natación... ¿No es genial, Hinata?— dijo Sakura, verdaderamente encantada de que esa clase les tocaría.

No se imaginó lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga de cabello azulado. ¡Oh, no! "_¡Auxilio!"_ Ella no podía. Bueno, si podía, pero no sabía nadar.

Hinata quedó petrificada. No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, y pasó una mano por su mirada perdida. No hubo respuesta. Hinata estaba inmóvil.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como siempre, espero que bien. Bueno, anteriormente había dicho que no podía actualizar muy seguido, pero se presentó lo de la enfermedad de la Influenza en el país, y suspendieron las clases, así que he tenido un poco de tiempo para actualizar la historia.

Aunque no haya clases casi siempre hay un inconveniente que pone difícil que actualice pronto, pero encuentro el tiempo y me pongo a escribir. Y hablando de la historia... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

También anteriormente mencioné que esta es una historia SasuHina, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar todo esto, por que pueden existir confusiones.

Y sobre los acercamientos entre las otras parejas, de eso no diré mucho, sólo digo que es parte de la historia. El título habla por si mismo **"**_**Complicado Amor"**_ y digo que el amor no nace de un momento para otro, hay que llegar a conocer a la persona para así poder llegar a amarla. _El amor nace de la convivencia..._

Si hay alguna duda, no duden en comúnicarmela.

Con los reviews, muchas gracias a:

**camii-ssk: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado. Y sí, no hubo mucha suerte en el anterior capítulo, esperemos y todo vaya mejor. ¡Saludos y que estés bien! ¡Un beso de fresa! Que Dios te bendiga.

**phebe-chann:** ¿Si te confieso que a mí me suelen olvidarme las cosas también? Creo que sin duda tenemos algo en común. Sin dejarte de decir que me dicen que soy despistada... (xD) ¡Qué bueno que te gusta mucho el fic! Me agrada que esté gustando. Y si hubo un pequeño roce... no digo nada más (xD). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos y un abrazo de oso! Que Dios te bendiga.

**LennaParis: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que también este te haya gustado. Las cosas no siempre son fáciles, yo sé que puede llegar a desesperar que Sasuke y Hinata no estén juntos, pero cada cosa lleva su tiempo :). ¡Oh, si! ¿Cómo olvidar al Uchiha y a su ego? Creo que no hay forma.

Sí, me parece que debería pensar que todas las chicas no son así como él cree que son. Ya ves, aquí ando no después de mucho tiempo, ya que cancelaron las clases, pero ya regresarán. Éstas siempre regresan. ¡Saludos y un beso sabor chocolate! Que Dios te bendiga.

**hyugiita: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Me da gusto conocerte. Me gusta que te haya parecido lindo. Y sobre lo de la escuela... Como cancelaron las clases, pues encontré un momento para comenzar a escribir, y ya traigo la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! Que Dios te bendiga.

**Le Petite Vicky: **¡Hola! Me da gusto conocerte. Y me pone feliz que te haya parecido bueno el capítulo. Gracias por tu review, lo aprecio mucho. Espero que te haya gustado éste. Que andes genial. ¡Saludos y un beso! ¿De qué lo quieres? Que Dios te bendiga. =3

**P0RJ0D3R: **¡OMG! ¡Más grande review no pude haber leído! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amigo, me hacen muy feliz. Me ataco de risa cada vez que leo tu comentario, eso mismo a mi también me ha pasado. Espero que estés bien. ¡Saludos y un gran abrazo! Que Dios te bendiga.

**adrifernan19: **¡Hola! Como siempre me alegro que te pases por aquí n.n. Pobre de Naruto, no le dio la paliza Sakura, pero sí una pequeña niña de ocho años (xD) Ahora anda con el rostro un poco morado. Aunque yo sé que se repondrá. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^. ¡Saludos, y un beso del sabor que más te guste! Que Dios te bendiga.

**Lilamedusa:** Es un gusto conocerte ^^. Para mí es muy importante saber su opinión, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer y comentar =3. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y seguir recibiendo tu opinión. Claro está, si tú así lo quieres n.n. ¡Saludos y un ¿Beso o abrazo? ¡Lo que tú quieras! Si es abrazo de ¿oso? Ó si es beso, de ¿Chocolate? ¿Fresa? Tú decides. ¡Oh, sí. Me tengo que controlar un poco más! (xD) Que Dios te bendiga.

**Andromeda Xang: **¡Hola! Gracias por dejar tu review. Me pongo feliz cuando los dejan. Y con lo de Sasuke... ¡uno ni sabe que pasa por su mente! Su mente es un todo un caso. Es muy complicado descifrar que pasa por su cabeza. ¿Dónde quedaron los encargados del cine? Seguramente dormían. No hubo oportunidad de que Sasuke y Hinata estuvieran solos. Todo es tan... _complicado._ ¡Saludos y un beso de chocolate blanco, o ¿de qué? del sabor que más te guste.

**gozatela: **¡Me da un gran gusto verte por aquí de nuevo! E igualmente me da otro mucho gusto que te guste la historia. Y sobre lo del interés de Hinata por Sasuke o el de Sasuke por Hinata, pues sí. Ni se hacen caso. Eso es parte de la historia. El amor es... Hummm ¿Cómo puedo decir? Es... complejo.

Bueno, no lo puedo encasillar en una sola palabra, pero esa es la que más se parece. Ese sentimiento es de todo. Complicado también lo define un poco. Y ese sentimiento no se da de un día para otro, se necesita tiempo para que nazca n.n.

Naruto también resulta complicado y... caro. Le encanta la comida. Y sí, ambos son vegetarianos. ¿Tú también lo eres? ¡Qué bien! Y sobre tu duda que si la madre de Hinata le dio carne... No, su mamá nunca le había dado carne, pero tampoco se la prohibió. Ella dejó que su hija decidiera que comería y que no. No pensaba obligarla a ser vegetariana como ella, pero Hinata así lo decidió y su mamá se puso feliz por ello.

Mientras observaba las verduras, Hinata recordó la carne, y le prometió a su mamá que no la comería, además de que no le gustaba que sufrieran los animales. Espero que haya podido despejar un poco tu duda. Si no, no dudes en hacerme saber sobre cualquier duda que tengas.

Y sobre si Sasuke sintió algo por pensar que era Sakura... Eso creo que tú ya lo sabes, en éste capítulo se vio un poco de ello, y Sasuke sigue igual de frío ^^. Te comprendo perfectamente, a veces no hay tiempo para nada, no te preocupes. ¡Saludos, y suerte! Y, ¿un beso o un abrazo? Lo que tú quieras =3 Que Dios te bendiga.

**Pao de Sabaku no: **¡Amiga! ¿Cómo andas? Espero que bien. ¿En serio andabas tan tarde leyendo? Te lo agradezco mucho, me haces muy feliz. ¡A mi también me encanta sentir ese efecto! Como que soy parte de la historia. Me agrada mucho que te hayas sentido así con la lectura de esta historia n.n. ¡Muchas gracias! Yo también te quiero mucho amiga.

¡Sí! ¡Girl Power arriba! Que Dios te bendiga, Él nunca nos abandona n.n. ¡Saludos y un beso y abrazo! ¿El beso de chocolate, verdad?

**angela-hinata: **Muchas gracias por comentar n.n. Me gusta que te haya parecido gracioso el capítulo. Y no tienes nada que agradecer, es un gusto para mí haber leído tan lindo one-shot. ¿Vas a publicar otro? ¡Quiero leerlo! Ten por seguro que lo leeré ^^. Y sin en algo te puedo ayudar, no dudes en decírmelo :). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos y un beso sabor... ¿cuál es tu favorito? ¿El chocolate? Y un gran abrazo de oso. Que Dios te bendiga. =).

* * *

Sí... Yo y mis ideas. Repartiendo besos de sabores y grandes abrazos de oso. Pueden encargar el beso de sabor que gusten. (xD) Mañana mi padre cumple años. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Papá!

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos. Muchas gracias por leer. Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por sus preciosos comentarios. A los que han puesto esta historia entre sus Favoritos, igualmente gracias, lo mismo va para los que la han puesto en Alertas. Lo agradezco mucho, de todo corazón.

Nos vemos luego, hasta pronto. Que Dios los bendiga mucho. Quedo con ustedes:

**Aiko Amori.** Copyright © Derechos Reservados


	8. Natación

**_Complicado Amor_**

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original**: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 15/05/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo Ocho**

**_Natación_**

**_0o0_**

**.**

**.**

**S**akura intentó sacar a Hinata de su ofuscación. Por un rato más siguió pasando su mano por el rostro de ella, pero simplemente no reaccionaba.

Pronto pretendió moverla de manera fuerte, ya que si no lo hacía, llegarían tarde a la clase de Natación. Y aunque el maestro era Kakashi Hatake, quien acostumbraba llegar tarde, debían darse prisa; por que si resultaba ser un día en que un elefante volara por los aires y llegaba temprano, les pondría retardo, y eso contaba mucho para la calificación.

Repentinamente, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó hacia los vestidores de mujeres. Le mencionó por el camino que tenían que apresurarse y cambiarse para ir hacia la alberca. Atravesaron casi toda la escuela corriendo cuando se dirigían al vestidor. No después de mucho tiempo se pudo ver una amplia cancha de fútbol, de volibol, y una de tenis. Al igual que una grande pista para practicar atletismo. Había mucha variedad de árboles y flores, que daban muy buen aspecto al Instituto.

**.**

**.**

Cerca de ahí, al Noroeste del círculo de Deporte, se podían divisar dos vestidores: uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. El que se encontraba a el izquierdo de ambas era el de chicas. Su amiga volteó por un instante para verla y para luego sujetarla más fuerte del brazo y apresurarse hasta llegar hasta allá.

Adentro, había una gran multitud de chicas, todas en sus relativas actividades. En un banco no muy lejos de la entrada, se podía ver a una rubia despojándose los zapatos escolares y soltar un sonoro suspiro. Platicaba con muchas chicas de la escuela, parecía tener muchas amistades, y además era una de las capitanas de la porra del Instituto. Ino Yamanaka.

—¡Frentona! ¿Qué haces aquí?— se levantó de inmediato volteando a ver a Sakura y a Hinata. Posó una mano en su cabello tocando su larga coleta y después de sonreír de manera burlona, se giró hacia su casillero sacando su traje de baño para la clase de natación.

Sakura bufó enfadada. Fue hasta su casillero y sacó su bañador. Hinata dirigió su vista hacia los trajes de Ino y Sakura y vio que ambos eran iguales. Su color era de un azul cobalto y llevaba el logotipo de la escuela del lado derecho, a la altura de los pechos.

—Lo mismo que tú, cerda — proclamó Sakura. No estaba de ánimos para discutir, y menos con aquélla rubia que a veces la sacaba de quicio.

Sostenía una ambigua amistad con Ino Yamanaka; sólo que eso cambió al conocer a Hinata Hyuuga, ya que la mayoría de las veces la chica de ojos azules se la pasaba ensayando con la porra y poco a poco su relación iba desapareciendo.

Excéntricas eran las veces en que conversaban sobre sus problemas, las cosas malas o buenas que les sucedieran a la otra; y contárselas para saber que no estaban solas, que se tenían una a la otra.

**.**

Su comunicación seguía siendo casi la misma, salvo que después de la escuela no se miraban. Antes Ino la invitaba a salir y le decía que no fuera una aguafiestas y la acompañara; cuando la rubia miraba a un chico, le lanzaba cumplidos y se reía mientras le pegaba con el codo al brazo de Sakura, aunque siempre solía decir que nadie había como Uchiha Sasuke. En eso estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Hinata debía mencionar que no podía asistir a clase de natación, no encontraba el momento oportuno; pero por su mente pasó que tenía que decirlo ahora o nunca. Articuló que no podía ir por falta de vestuario. Sí, eso la salvaría. No podía nadar sin tener un traje de baño.

**.**

**.**

Las miró de forma sucesiva y vio en la expresión de ambas una especie de confusión. Sakura se quedó observándola sin dejar de acomodar sus cosas en el casillero, ignorando que éstas a su vez caían al suelo. Ino fue a un cuarto que se hallaba en la parte izquierda al fondo y movió un par de cosas y volvió inmediatamente.

No podía creer que era lo que sus claros ojos miraban: un traje de baño que parecía ser justo de su medida y unas sandalias. Se lo dio para que se lo probara y así no tendría pretexto para faltar a la clase.

Sakura la observó fijamente y le dijo que no tenía que faltar a natación y que ya no tenía excusa alguna. Hinata quería decirles que la verdadera razón por la que no quería asistir a la lección era por que no sabía nadar; pero sus palabras fueron impedidas por Ino que la volteó y la hizo meterse a uno de los baños para medirse el traje.

**.**

La Hyuuga no tenía más remedio que acceder y ponerse el bañador para ir a natación. "_Estoy en problemas"_ no dejaba de repetirse esa frase y vio la prenda que sostenía en sus manos. Debía darse prisa ya que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que comenzaran las lecciones.

Sakura e Ino ya estaban listas y mientras tanto, charlaban de cosas cotidianas. La chica de cabello rosado quería decirle a Ino lo de la cita que había tenido con Sasuke, pero lo pensó mejor y determinó que sería mejor no comentarlo, ya que Ino podría hacerla dudar si sólo el chico asistió por compromiso o por que en verdad quisiera estar con ella.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

La rubia se terminó despidiendo de Sakura ya que una amiga suya la había llamado para estar pendiente de los últimos detalles de la porra, los ensayos, el vestuario que usarían este año, y organizar alguno que otro evento. Delucidó sus planes tan rápidamente y acompañado de un ágil movimiento de brazo que no entendió nada y sólo alcanzó a verla salir.

Sin saber que hacer, se dirigió hacia el casillero y puso ahí su mochila. Ella también se fue a poner su traje para que cuando Hinata saliera, ella ya estuviera lista y no hubiera tiempo que perder. Se decidió a hablarle para decirle que se apresurara, pero no alcanzó a hablar; Hinata apareció lentamente y por su forma de caminar, parecía tener mucha vergüenza.

La prenda le sentaba muy bien a Hinata, aunque ella no lo creyera. Estaba bien proporcionada tanto como delante como por detrás; y eso se notaba en aquel traje de baño. La chica de cabello azulado no podía evitar sentir inseguridad. No estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa tan entallada y que recordara, nunca se había puesto un bañador. Su expresión denotaba su incomodidad, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga de ojos verdes.

**.**

**.**

Así que decidió darle palabras de aliento para tratar de que tuviera un poco de más seguridad y, por su semblante, se dio cuenta que iba cediendo. Vio su largo cabello azulado y fue al casillero lo más pronto que pudo y sacó algo de su bolsa. Hinata no vio de que se trataba hasta que estuvo más cerca. Era un tirador para sujetar su cabellera. Le sujetó sus mechones en una coleta alta que resaltaba todavía más sus delicadas facciones. Sakura hizo lo mismo, aunque su cabello era corto, quería estar más cómoda.

Aceleraron el paso para pronto llegar con la multitud de compañeros de su clase que se encontraban platicando unos con otros; esperaban a que llegara el profesor Kakashi, que la mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde.

**.**

_0o0_

_**.**_

Fue entonces cuando Sakura vio al chico que le quitaba el sueño. Era tan atractivo. Cargaba su mochila y veía al mundo con desinterés. Vestía unos shorts azul cobalto con el logo de la escuela que le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas, si no es que a la altura de ellas. Se podían ver sus bien formadas piernas que parecían venir de nacimiento. Contaba mucho también el que hiciera deporte, ya que eso se notaba en lo fornido que también lo era su pecho.

Era de esperarse. Toda la muchedumbre femenina se acercaba para poder verlo, lo cual lo ponía de mal humor. Decían y repetían lo bello que estaba, y sobre todo, le preguntaban si les enseñaría a nadar, que ellas estarían encantadas de tener a un intructor cómo él. Hastiado, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Les quería gritar que se alejaran y que se fueran a otra parte, que dejaran de molestarlo, pero en ese momento sintió un brazo que rodeaba al suyo.

Sakura. Ella había decidido ir por él y tomarlo del brazo. A lo cual Sasuke sólo atinó a verla por un instante, le había ayudado con lo de deshacerse de las empalagosas admiradoras, pero por eso no tenía derecho a tomarse la libertad de tocarlo ni un poco. Ella sonrió. ¿Le gustaba que la rechazara? ¿Es que acaso no tenía ni una pizca de dignidad? Se molestó aún más. De un tirón se soltó del agarre de la chica de cabello rosa y le advirtió que no lo volviera a tocar.

**.**

Ella, que ya se estaba adaptando a su carácter, no dijo nada más; pero no se alejó de su lado. Él la ignoraba por completo, como si estuviera solo, pero ella seguía ahí y parecía no estar dispuesta a irse.

Se sentó en una banca que se econtraba cerca de ahí y puso sus manos en su negro cabello, poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y sólo esperando a que ella se fuera de allí.

—Vete — articuló, con una voz tan fría que helaría hasta a el más valiente.

**.**

**.**

Ella negó con la cabeza y, al ver que no la veía sino que tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, pronunció que no se iría de ahí en un tono en el que él sólo pudiera escuchar. No insistió más, era inútil; ella no se iría. No tenía más remedio que oír lo que iba a decir.

Sakura se había ido con Sasuke sin que ella lo hubiera notado. Cuando Hinata estaba ya dispuesta a decirle a su amiga que no sabía nadar, ella ya estaba lejos tomada de la mano del chico pelinegro.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se dispuso a no seguir observando, no era su pasatiempo estar viendo personas que trataban de tener un poco de privacidad. Al menos eso pensaba ella; Sakura quería a Sasuke, eso estaba claro, como todas las chicas lo querían; pero él parecía no estar interesado en ninguna de ellas.

No lo divisaba por ninguna parte. Después de desviar la vista de los chicos, con reserva buscaba con la mirada a cierto chico rubio. Lo más seguro era que había faltado a clases, así que trató de pensar en él. El maestro tardaba mucho, sería lo mejor que le pasaría a Hinata si el no asistiera hoy a clases. Pensó en aquello y luego se acercó un poco al borde de la alberca, y su figura se reflejaba en el agua cristalina.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

Le molestaba su presencia. De hecho, no toleraba a cualquier otro ser. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo, ¿Para qué quería la compañía de alguien que siempre estuviera hablando? Era tedio para sus oídos.

Ella hablaba y él no la quería escuchar. A lo lejos alcanzaba a oír que ella decía lo bien que se la había pasado la vez que salieron juntos y que le gustaría repetirlo, le estaba proponiendo de nuevo una cita. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sólo había aceptado salir con ella por pura obligación, por que ella no dejaba de molestarlo y creía que sólo así lo iba a dejar de hacer. Pero algo pasó.

**.**

.

_Ausencia_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Vislumbró al frente suyo una nívea y frágil figura que caminaba cerca de la orilla de la alberca. Sus azulinos cabellos estaban recogidos con una liga, y le llegaba éste aproximadamente a la coronilla. Su rostro lucía muy definido, todos los peinados parecían quedarle. El viento sopló y consigo un mechón suyo se movió. Ella trataba de ponerlo en su lugar, pero el cabello parecía no aplacarse. Miraba hacia el agua, mirando _su reflejo._

Sus labios se curvaron en una de sus medias sonrisas típicas de los Uchiha. Alejó su vista de la Hyuuga para luego posarla en otro lugar que no fuera ella. El sol estaba en su gran apogeo, ya era casi mediodía. Evitó por todos los medios que le eran posibles volver su vista a ella, pero la volteó de nuevo a ver.

Buscaba algo, se notaba por su mirar, que estaba perdido en el agua. Los rayos del astro rey se encontraban con el agua, resaltando la silueta de ella. No quería seguir viéndola, así que se giró para ver a otra parte y vio a Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Ella proseguía hablando y él no entendía lo que decía. Se disponía a levantarse de la banca e irse de ahí, pero escuchó dos cosas a la vez: Un chapuzón y un comentario de Sakura.

— No sabía que Hinata tenía tantas ganas de nadar — sus ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, pero luego sonrió. Ella no había visto que unas chicas pasaron corriendo y la habían tirado al agua, por eso no cayó en cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

Sasuke, que siempre estaba con la cabeza fría, vio que se estaba ahogando. Movía sus brazos por instinto, intentando flotar. Los alumnos sólo observaban. "_Inútiles" _pensó. No lo meditó dos veces y se levantó ágilmente, se quitó las sandalias y se aventó al agua.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

Nadó vertiginosamente a pesar de que ella estaba hasta el otro extremo. Movía sus manos, aunque ya había bajado notoriamente su insistencia. Se apresuró aún más y finalmente llegó a su encuentro.

Ella no miraba quién la había sujetado por la cintura, pero de tanto que agitaba los brazos terminó quedando cara a cara con aquél chico. Él se quedó mirándola un rato y luego se percató de que tenía que sacarla de ahí y le dijo que se calmara para no tener más complicaciones. Hinata logró asentir con la cabeza y, enseguida, pareció haberse desmayado.

La acercó más a él para que no se resbalara. Era liviana, pero si requería de mucho trabajo para poder sacarla lo más pronto que fuera posible. Era excelente en natación, así que no tuvo mucha dificultan en nadar hasta la orilla con Hinata en una mano y con la otra incorporándose.

Puso a Hinata con ligereza en el suelo y se aproximó a examinarla. Su rostro lucía de un tenue color violáceo, claramente había tomado mucha agua. Posó sus manos en el estómago de la chica y lo presionó para que la sacara, no había reacción. Le tomó el pulso, se sentía levemente el palpitar de su corazón. Rápidamente, volvió a presionar; ésta vez, hubo un leve parpadeo, pero nada más.

**.**

**.**

Tal vez era sumamente necesario, tenía que hacerlo, darle respiración... boca a boca. Bufó fastidiado, tenía que hacerlo. Se iba acercando para brindársela, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Déjame verla— dijo el profesor con voz analítica, pero ágil. Pronto se arrodilló y con un leve, pero certero golpe, Hinata de repente reaccionó y escupió gran parte del agua que había consumido accidentalmente.

Tosió varias veces y vio al maestro Kakashi y a Sakura a su lado, al primero no podía verle mucho la cara, ya que gran parte la tenía cubierta con una especie de paño. Le preguntó a Hinata como se encontraba y ella respondió que mejor, y le dio las gracias. El instructor asintió, no sin antes recomendarle a la chica que sería mejor que fuera a la enfermería, ella negó suavemente, y él sólo se alejó de ahí para llamar a los alumnos y dar comienzo a la clase, que iba muy retrasada.

Sasuke, posteriormente de que Hinata hubiera reaccionado, se encaminó para ponerse en una esquina, contra la pared. Sakura volteó a verle, le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y en seguida se giró para ver como estaba Hinata después de pasar por todo aquello. Kakashi junto con Sakura la habían ayudado a levantarse y la ayudaron para que se sentara y descansara, ya en otra ocasión hablaría con ella el profesor.

Todavía de pie, la Haruno le interrogó para saber exactamente que había causado para que ella cayera a la alberca. Con palabras dificultosas, le explicó que ella andaba cerca de la alberca y que solamente alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos escándalosos que al parecer, provenían de unas chicas.

El rostro de la chica de cabello rosa se pintó de alteración. Le volvió a preguntar que cuáles chicas habían sido para ponerlas de una vez por todas en su lugar. Hinata se contagió un poco de la expresión de su amiga y le dijo prontamente que se calmara, y que no había visto quién se atravesó con ella; moduló que ella tenía toda la culpa por estar muy cerca del borde de la alberca.

**.**

No la convenció del todo, pero se quedó callada y examinaba su estado; mejoró, después de todo. Ya no tenía aquél tono violáceo, poco a poco regresaba a su tono habitual. Le preguntó si se sentía mejor, y si quería, ella podía quedarse con ella.

Hinata negó delicadamente y le dijo que no, que no quería que por su culpa se perdiera de la clase de natación que tanto le gustaba. Sakura asintió y le aseguró que estaría ahí por si se sentía mal.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

No recordó quién la había salvado. En el momento en que ella se estaba ahogando, todo lucía agobiante e impreciso. Logró escuchar una voz firme y masculina que le había dicho que se quedara quieta por que si no sería aún más incómodo de lo que ya era.

Por un instante le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que haya tratado de Naruto, cuando escuchó la voz de él, se sobresaltó de forma disminuida y dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, sin atreverse a verlo. Rogaba para que no se sentara junto a ella y no le preguntara que era lo que le había pasado y por que tenía el pelo mojado.

Y así fue tal como sucedió.

¿Por qué todo lo que suplicaba que no sucediera, sucedía? No podía entenderlo.

El Uzumaki le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y por un segundo apartó la mirada para posarla en dónde estaba Sakura. Estaban practicando relevos. Sakura esperaba a la chica que venía nadando, con las piernas flexionadas, viendo el momento indicado para lanzarse al agua. Miró que observaba en varias ocasiones al Uchiha, pero no se concentró en aquello.

**.**

**.**

_Simplemente la miraba._

**.**

**.**

Con su cabellera rosa agarrada en una cola de caballo, y esos ojos verdes que miraban hacia otro lado. La Haruno sabía nadar, pero sólo lo básico. Aun así, disfrutaba que Sasuke le dijera como mover los brazos y se los sujetara.

El rubio se giró abruptamente y vio a Hinata, que todo ese tiempo tenía la cabeza gacha. Antes de que éste volteara a ver a Sakura, ella la había bajado y se dispuso para pensar quién podría haberla sacado de la alberca. No dejaba de pensar en ello.

Se decidió por fin a preguntarle a Naruto si el estaba ahí minutos antes, aproximadamente cuando el percance sucedió.

El chico de ojos azules frunció el ceño y negó. Entre vergüenza y risa le dijo que se le había hecho tarde y por eso llegó hasta esa hora, la directora Tsunade, después de tanto insistirle para que lo dejara entrar, accedió. Y luego le cuestionó el porqué de su pregunta.

Ella cerró por un breve instante los ojos, queriendo disimular su sofoco debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Él, naturalmente, le tomó las delicadas manos de Hinata, y sonrió de forma tranquilizante.

Para él, eso no daba ningún indicio romántico, sólo lo hacía para que dejara de sentir pena por cualquier cosa que fuera; ya que simpatizaba mucho con ella. Las piernas de Hinata temblaban como gelatina y no podía hacer nada para controlarlo, lo bueno fue que ése detalle pasó desapercibido por el rubio. Alzó un poco la vista, el rostro de él continuaba un poco morado. Él volvió a sonreír.

Pudiera ser que tenía un escaso tiempo de conocerla, la podía considerar ya su _amiga_.

**.**

**.**

_Amiga_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Él no tenía ni idea de que ella quería ser algo más para él, por eso podría decirse que la trataba como tal. Ella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

Todo esto fue visto por Sasuke Uchiha, no sabía que había sentido al verlos así, sólo que le molestó. No era de su incumbencia. Torció para un lado su boca y se volteó para no seguir viéndolos.

Les tocaba el turno a los hombres de participar en los relevos.

Naruto le dijo a Hinata que ya se tenía que ir para la clase y se despidió. Ella asintió. El sentir el contacto con sus manos le fue agradable, aquellos pensamientos prevalecieron más tiempo y dejó de pensar en quién la había ayudado.

Pero pronto regresaron.

Sakura tomó una toalla, se secaba el cabello mientras caminó hacia donde estaba Hinata; pudo notar que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su costado y observó como Sasuke se lanzaba al agua. Se abstrajo en algo.

—Sasuke fue muy ágil al sacarte del agua, Hinata— comentó, sin apartar la vista del chico de mirada oscura. —; es muy hábil— concluyó.

La Hyuuga levantó su rostro por instinto, asombrada. ¿Entonces fue él quién la ayudó a salir del agua? En ese momento regresaron algunos recuerdos que aparentemente estaban perdidos.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

" —_Sújetate fuerte, no quiero tener más molestias— escuchó una voz teñida de arrogancia._

_Ella logró asentir aunque tenía dificultades para respirar. Sus ojos se cerraban sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. De pronto, sintió como una especie de fuerza que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir aquella cercanía. No pudo sentir nada más, todo se convirtió oscuro."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ahora todo era más claro; Sasuke la había ayudado y él no había mencionado ni una palabra. Lo vio salir del agua y también a las chicas que se amontonaban por ayudarlo a incorporarse y que no se cayera. Él se levantó antes de que ellas lo tumbaran al agua y las ignoró por completo. Sabía que si les dirigía tan sólo una palabra, no lo dejarían nunca en paz.

**.**

**.**

Naruto también salió de la alberca casi al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha; éste le miró de forma indiferente, pero dentro de esa indiferencia se podía apreciar un toque de irritación. El rubio igualmente lo miró de la misma forma y así continuaron hasta que el profesor Kakashi le habló a Sasuke.

—¿Qué quiere?— expuso, colocando la toalla en un hombro.

El maestro aparentó no haber escuchado nada y caminó hasta la banca en que estaban Sakura y Hinata. Kakashi le pidió de favor a la Haruno que los dejaran solos y ella asintió; despidiéndose de Hinata y diciéndole que la esperaba en los vestidores, pero antes de irse, se giró para ver a Sasuke, quién ni la volteó a ver.

La chica de cabellera azulada asintió y miró con un deje de interrogancia en su rostro al instructor de natación. Luego vio por el rabillo del ojo al Uchiha, que le sostenía la mirada atentamente, pero sus ojos reflejaban enfado, o eso parecía.

—¿No sabes nadar, es cierto?— soltó de golpe Kakashi. Lo afirmaba pero a la vez también lo preguntaba, quería escucharlo de ella.

Ella lo admitió, agachando la mirada. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. "_Eso es obvio" _juzgó.

Kakashi se volvió para ver a Sasuke, quién a su vez miraba a Hinata y ésta miraba sus manos.

—Bien, entonces Sasuke te enseñará— terminó por decir el profesor de cabello plateado. Sasuke y Hinata, quiénes dirigieron su mirada hacia él al oírlo pronunciar aquello, no pudieron ver la reacción del maestro debido a que casi todo su rostro estaba por una pañoleta.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas tardes. Espero que estén muy bien. Ojalá y este capítulo les haya gustado. El SasuHina va lento, algunos pueden creer eso, ¿verdad? Bueno, es que a mí no me gustan las cosas rápidas. Pero ya saben, poco a poco.

Con los reviews, gracias a:

**Lilamedusa: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que éste no se haya quedado muy atrás. Pues sí, Sakura es Sakura y así es. Eso a veces es complicado en el amor, ya que no siempre es correspondido. Gracias por el abrazo y el beso ^^. Que estés bien, Dios te bendiga. ¡Ah, y tu beso de chocolate! ¡Ahí va!

**Le Petite Vicky: **¡Hola! Bueno, sólo espero no decepcionarte con el fic. Me alegra que por aquí estés (xD). Lo sé, Sakura y Naruto hubieran hecho más escándalo de no ser por la intervención del Uchiha. Creo que el amor es demasiado lento, que bueno que te esté gustando. Saludos, Dios te bendiga.

**LennaParis: **¡Hola, Lenna! Me alegra verte por aquí. De verdad, espero que te mejores mucho y te cures de tu gripe y de tu muela, y espero que te haya ido genial en tu parcial, de veras. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos, Dios te bendiga.

**Andromeda Xang: **¡Hola! Sí, Naruto como siempre metiéndose en problemas, ¡pero aún así lo amo! Me encanta su personalidad y todo de él. La niña de ocho años si que era fuerte y peligrosa (xD). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un saludo y que Dios te bendiga.

**Pao de Sabaku no: **¡xD! ¡Hola, amiga! Hummm... ya pues. Que bueno que éste capítulo te haya parecido bueno. ¿Kiwi con chocolate? No lo conozco, pero puede estar bueno (ü) Me gusta el kiwi y el chocolate (L) ¡Bien! ¡Será chocolatoso! ¡Ahí te va! Yo también te quiero, que Dios te bendiga.

**camii-ssk:** ¡Hola! Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias n.n. ¿y tú como estás? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por la suerte, creo que no me enfermo, tengo defensas de acero (¡xD!), (Sí, claro). Ya sé, a mi igual me gustó esa parte. Amo a Naruto, pero me gustó esa parte (¿?). Claro, yo le daré tu felicitación ^^. Te cuidas mucho e igualmente, que andes muy bien. Dios te bendiga. ¡Un beso de chocolate va para tí!

**angela-hinata: **¡Hola! Bueno. ¡Va otro de chocolate! ¡Ahí va! Lo sé, pobre Naruto con la chiquilla de ocho años (xD) Sí, a la niña le cayó bien Hinata y por eso la protegió. Ya leí tu one-shot, ¡Me gustó mucho! Felicitaciones. Me gusta la vainilla, gracias. Pero todavía más me gusta el chocolate blanco con chispas de chocolate (L). Hasta pronto, saludos y Dios te bendiga.

**PORJ0D3ER: **¡Amigo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Traté de mezclar el capítulo anterior con todo aquello, ¡que bueno que te gustó! ¡wouw! (xD) Gracias por todo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea n.n. Dios te bendiga.

**adrifernan19:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo estás? Espero que genial. Sí, Hinata se metió en un problema, pero Kakashi puso a Sasuke a que le ayudara (*-*) Esperemos que todo vaya bien. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos, te cuidas. Dios te bendiga.

**DarkAmy-chan: **¡Hola! Primero que nada quisiera darte las gracias por la dedicación en el capítulo de _Destiny_, para mí fue un gusto felicitarte en ese día tan especial como lo es tu cumpleaños. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien al lado de tus seres queridos, que Dios los bendiga a ti y a ellos. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, te comprendo, a veces no hay tiempo para nada. Besos, te cuidas.

**gozatela: **Sip, soy de México n.n, gracias por tus deseos, ya todo va mejorando n.n. Sí Naruto supiera lo que Hinata siente por él, puede que cambie un poco y deje de pensar tanto en la comida (xD) Lo de lo celoso de Sasuke, pues no sé. Nunca se sabe como es él ni lo que pasa por su cabeza. Es un chico complicado. Y tienes razón, todos tenemos la libertad de estar en la religión que más nos guste. Saludos, Diios te bendiga.

**gesy: **¡Hola! Gracias por decir todo ello de el fic. No sabes cuánto me agrada que te esté gustando n.n. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^, Y que estés muy bien. Besos, te cuidas. Dios te bendiga.

**naxiitah-chan: **¡Hola! Mucho gusto en conocerte ^^. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Trato de hacer un buen trabajo en lo que haga n.n. Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado *-*. Saludos y que Dios te bendiga =3.

**shaapithaa: **¡Hola! Me da gusto poder conocerte ^^. Sí, es muy lento el SasuHina aquí conmigo (xD) Que bueno que te guste como escribo, trato siempre de mejorar n.n Creo que Sasuke la ayudó, y la tendrá que ayudar. Por lo visto tu imaginación es muy volátil como la mía (¡xD!) Saludos y Dios te bendiga :3.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos. Gracias por leer, nos vemos luego.

Copyright © Derechos Reservados

**Aiko Amori**


	9. Enfermería

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original**: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 03/06/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo Nueve**

_**Enfermería**_

_**0o0**_

**K**akashi dio por terminada aquella plática y se dispuso a despedirse de los morenos. Era claro que el ambiente era tenso para Hinata, ya que sin saber la razón, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Fijó su vista a ellas y trató de evitar que se siguieran moviendo, posando sus manos en los muslos. Mas sólo logró que éstas igualmente se menearan.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar voltear a verla, y no era para menos, ya que Kakashi había detenido sus pasos por ver a la Hyuuga temblar. Al hacerlo, levantó inconsientemente una ceja, no comprendía por que aquella chica de pronto se había puesto a tiritar. Quizá se trataba de una reacción tardía; ya que cuando la sacó de la alberca, su rostro tenía una tonalidad viólacea y sus labios comenzaban a tornarse lívidos. Era más frágil de lo que aparentaba.

**.**

**.**

Comenzó a hacer frío para ella. No se sentía bien, pero no quería molestar a nadie con su estado de salud. Sus brazos empezaron a temblar por si solos, y no por tratar de mitigar la oscilación de sus piernas.

No entendía el porqué de aquella rebeldía de su cuerpo; si después de sentir que respiraba bien y que el agua que había llegado a tragar fue expulsado por las opresiones en su estómago y abdomen que Sasuke y Kakashi hicieron, no volvió a sentir nada más, salvo el susto que se había llevado y descansar en la banca.

Levantó como pudo la vista, quería dar a entender que se sentía bien. Ellos sabían exactamente que sucedía todo lo contrario. Observó como el instructor de Natación se arrodillaba un poco y le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Ella asintió con notoria debilidad, su visión pronto se iba haciendo borrosa.

Su cuerpo se inclinó para adelante, sin que ella fuera capaz de retenerlo. Kakashi la sujetó por los hombros y se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba lúcida. En el rostro del Uchiha no se divisaba alguna expresión que denotara que era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante, a pesar de eso que había sucedido, pensaba ir hacia los vestidores.

**.**

**.**

Apenas dio dos pasos cuando escuchó que Kakashi le llamaba. Él resopló enfadado y giró sólo medio cuerpo, sin voltear a verlos.

—Y ahora qué— su voz sonaba imparcial. No formuló una pregunta, esperaba una respuesta, y rápido. No estaba para ese tipo de situaciones. Él no tenía la responsabilidad de andar cuidando de cada chica que se desmayara, si lo así lo hiciera, se le fuera la vida atendiéndolas.

Kakashi no se alteró por el tono que Sasuke utilizó, sólo agitó la mano para que fuera hacia dónde él y Hinata estaban. Estaba con una mano cargando a la chica y con el otro parecía que hablaba por celular.

El chico de ojos oscuros caminó con mala gana hacia donde ellos dos. Al parecer, Kakashi había sido solicitado para algo muy importante, ya que le dijo a Sasuke que llevara a Hinata a la enfermería y estuviera al pendiente de ella.

Otra opción no existía, tenía que ayudarla. Colocó los brazos de ella tras su cuello y con un brazo cogió su cabeza y con el otro las piernas. Todo lo hizo pausadamente, tratando de que se moviera lo menos posible, ya que parecía que era una muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier movimiento brusco se podía romper.

Hatake Kakashi, en cuanto se aseguró de que Sasuke se hizo cargo de la muchacha de cabello azulado, se fue, ya que tenía asuntos por atender.

No era la primera vez que la cargaba, recordó por unos instantes algunas palabras que ella articuló cuando ella se cayó enfrente de su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Estoy bien, gracias— Ella trataba de ponerse de pie, posando una mano en el piso y con la otra en su cabeza, pero no le era posible levantarse._

_Su agradecimiento lo había desconcertado. Cualquier otra chica en vez de agradecerle, se le hubiera colgado del cuello sin dejar de pronunciar " ¡Sasuke!"_

_Movió su cabeza y pensó en que ésa chica no tardaría en caer en sus pies y tendría que quitársela de encima._

—_¿Q-qué haces?— Por su tono de voz, parecía estar más preocupada que emocionada. ¿Y? ¿Ya estaba con sus brazos rodeándole su cuello y pronunciando " ¡Sasuke!" como una total desquiciada? No. Ella era extraña._

_Momentos después, sintió el acelerado palpitar del corazón de la Hyuuga. Pensó en que esa repentina reacción había sido causada por él, así que le dijo que ni se emocionara. Ella pareció no entender nada de lo que él le dijo, pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna._

_Al llegar al frente de su hogar, ella lo había mirado con agradecimiento._

—_M-muchas gracias, Uchiha— pudo ver que en su rostro se formó una tímida sonrisa y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosáceo._

_¿Quién más le decía Uchiha? Tal vez cuando pasaban lista en clase; pero en adelante, todos le llamaban Sasuke sin saber si a él le incomodaba que se tomaran la confianza de decirle así, cuando esta era innexistente. Hyuuga, por respeto, era la única __que le llamaba Uchiha._

" _Sólo quiere hacerse la interesante" con desgana pasó por su mente aquel pensamiento y un bufido salió de su boca_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Empujó la puerta del edificio con una mano y algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron con la boca abierta, tanto, que parecía que se les había caído la quijada hasta al suelo. No podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

Sasuke, el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela, estaba pasando por los pasillos del Instituto con sólo un shorts y sin camisa, con el pecho descubierto, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos. Era fuerte, aunque no tirando a "soy el chico que se la vive en el gimnasio" su pecho era firme y con eso bastaba para que las chicas se volvieran locas por él.

Lo que más sorprendió a sus declaradas admiradoras, era que él no iba solo, sino que cargaba a una chica en traje de baño y ella estaba aún con el cabello húmedo. El Uchiha sostenía sus piernas para que éstas no cayeran y ligeramente la cabeza de Hinata caía, él la miró y con su mano izquierda ayudó a que ésta estuviera más cómoda.

Rabia. Sentían correr furia por todo su cuerpo. La mayoría de las jóvenes sintieron eso. Ellas habían y aún hacían todo lo posible sólo por una mirada de chico de ojos oscuros, y ni eso recibían. Sólo desprecio y nada más. Y para que llegara una chica nueva y se "desmayara" a propósito para que Sasuke Uchiha la llevara en brazos a la enfermería, eso era ya el límite. Había llegado al extremo del regocijo.

**.**

**.**

Pero sus chifladas contempladoras miraban la situación de una perspectiva diferente. Ellas estaban empecinadas por él y eso les impedía ver la objetividad. Ignoraban que el profesor de Natación, Kakashi Hatake, le había ordenado cuidar de Hinata Hyuuga.

Aborrecía ser el centro de atención. Que todos estuvieran observando siempre que hacía o que no hacía le irritaba. Pero eso debería quedar a un lado y concentrarse un poco más en llevar a esa chica de ojos claros a que recibiera supervisión médica.

Sus mechones goteaban levemente residuos de agua que no había alcanzado a secar y éstos a su vez se adherían a su rostro, haciendo que se mirara sumamente atractivo;y probablemente por ello fue que todas las chicas como metales atraídos hacia un imán, se acomodaron alrededor suyo sin dejar de gritar: " ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!". Y todas querían besarlo y abrazarlo, sin importarles que éste tuviera a una muchacha que necesitaba ser atendida.

No pudo evitar sentirse tenso, aunque su expresión no lo reflejaba para nada, ésta estaba impasible y trataba de controlar no fruncir el ceño. Masoquistas, eso era lo que eran. Sasuke, mientras más las ignoraba, más lo molestaban.

**.**

**.**

Una chica de cabello rosa, impacientada por que su amiga no fue al vestidor de chicas, fue a buscarla al lugar donde la había dejado a solas con Sasuke y Kakashi.

Ni rastro de ninguno de ellos tres.

Atraída por el ruido que se escuchaba al interior del edificio, donde se encontraban la dirección, prefectura y la enfermería; volteó para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con el uniforme normal ya puesto y el cabello seco, se aproximó a empujar la puerta y quedar sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver: Hinata en los brazos de Sasuke.

Quedó perpleja. Tardó un poco para cerrar lo poco que había llegado a abrir la boca. Ni ella misma se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento más rápido de lo pensado, y fue a preguntarle que era exactamente lo que había pasado. Sus pasos eran lentos, al ritmo de sus pensamientos. " _¿Qué ha sucedido_?" se preguntó internamente, con cierta desesperación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El muchacho logró quitarse de alguna forma a todo el grupo de admiradoras que traía encima, y se dirigió con caución hacia la enfermería, que quedaba al fondo a la izquierda.

Al pasar, cerró la puerta tras de sí con pesimismo. Ese lugar nunca le había gustado. Traía malos recuerdos. Y, a pesar de que no era un hospital, tenía mucha similitud a uno. Aquellas insoportables paredes blancas, aquel sonido que calculaba los latidos de un corazón humano, aquel silencio, sobre todo el mortífero silencio.

**.**

— _¿Se van a recuperar?— susurró apenas con un hilo de voz aquel niño de escasos ocho años._

_El doctor sólo se le quedó viendo, guardando silencio. Un silencio intolerable._

_**.**_

Ahogó esos amargos pensamientos que dadas las ocasiones, atacaban a su mente. Quería irse pronto de aquel lugar, pero la enfermera no daba señales de estar ahí. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Miró a la chica, que no parecía tener mejoría y quedó pensando, ¿por qué tenía que dar tantos problemas?

Se escucharon unas pisadas y unas risas. No tardó mucho para que la señora, de unos cuarenta años de edad, estuviera enfrente de los chicos. Convino sonreír, pero por la cara de pocos amigos que traía ése chico de unos dieciséis años, suprimió aquel intento de gesto.

**.**

**.**

Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, limpiándose restos de algo; que al parecer, era comida. Sacó un fonendoscopio y colocó la parte que correspondía en sus oídos. Con un movimiento de cabeza, la enfermera señaló a Sasuke la dirección de una camilla que se localizaba justo enfrente de donde él estaba. Él la colocó ahí y se dispuso a retirarse. Sólo que una voz afilada lo hizo volverse:

—¿Qué fue precisamente lo que aconteció?—preguntó la mujer, posando el aparato en el pecho de la chica, supervisando su pulso. La expresión de la señora, antes jocosa, se tornaba seria conforme la iba revisando.

El Uchiha detuvo su andar. Volteó indiferente y le contó lo sucedido: Hinata se había empezado a sentir mal tiempo después de salir del agua; empezó a temblar y esa reacción parecía no cesar. Y sin tenerlo pensado, sus pasos se dirigieron lejos de la puerta.

—Bien. ¿Quieres aprender a ayudar?— cuestionó la corpulenta mujer, girándose para ver mejor al chico. Éste, a su vez, ni siquiera la miraba. ¿Acaso aquella señora lo consideraba un idiota incapaz de poder ayudar a alguien? Sólo rió con abulia.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó a la camilla y ante la mirada desconcertada de la enfermera, se aproximó aún más a la Hyuuga, tomó las piernas de ella y las alzó. Ulteriormente, vio la cara de la chica y ésta poco a poco iba mejorando, pasando de un rostro sofocado, a uno más lozano. Esa posición favorecía mucho a los desfallecidos.

—Ahora falta su bañador, que está muy apretado— aplicó la señora sin dejar de ver a Hinata, que todavía no reaccionaba tan favorablemente como se deseaba. Vio fugazmente a Sasuke, que aunque trató de esconder su pasmo, la mujer supo que le había dado una especie de incomodidad y retraimiento.

Ella rió con atrevimiento y le dijo que él no tenía por que cambiarla de ropa, además de que ella nunca lo permitiría. Él soltó un suspiro de exasperación. ¿Qué se creía aquella mujer para tomarle el pelo y decirle de forma "sutil" que era un pervertido?

Nuevamente volvió a encaminarse hacia la salida, y volvió a escuchar la voz burlona de la enfermera. Le dijo que se quedara afuera y esperara a que ella le avisara cuando podía volver a entrar, ya cuando la muchacha estuviera con otra prenda más cómoda.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

Tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber que había sucedido para que Sasuke tuviera que haber cargado en brazos a Hinata; y sobre todo, ¿hacia dónde iban? No lo sabía, y debía saberlo. Este caso implicaba a gente muy cercana a ella, como lo era Sasuke, su próximo novio y Hinata, su nueva amiga.

Pero antes de llegar para preguntarle directamente a Sasuke que había sucedido, un poco alejada de ella; escuchó a la directora Tsunade, quien por su tono de voz notó que ésta estaba seria.

Posó sus ojos verdes en los miel de ella y le dio los buenos días. La directora sólo correspondió al saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza; su preocupación por alguna cosa alteraba su semblante y hacía que levemente, sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, sus cejas se juntaran más.

—Sakura, ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.— pronunció Tsunade, colocándose las yemas de los dedos en las sienes, tratando de amortiguar el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Cerró por un instante los párpados para luego abrirlos pausadamente.

En ese mismo tiempo, Sakura había asentido y caminado los metros que le estaban para llegar a la dirección, que se encontraba del lado derecho, justo enfrente de la enfermería.

El aire fresco golpeó su rostro, no sabía en qué pensar. ¿Para qué le habría llamado la directora Tsunade? Y otra cosa, ¿qué pasó con Sasuke? No lograba pensar con la claridad con la que deseaba.

Esperó parada hasta que la directiva se sentara. Había estado antes ahí, en la dirección. La mujer rubia, llegar hasta su silla, miró con desgana a la muchacha de cabellera rosácea; sin dejar de frotar los dedos a los lados de su cabeza.

—Toma asiento.— ordenó. A lo cual, Haruno aceptó y se sentó enfrente suyo. Su mirada se desviaba y se hallaba viendo la oficina. En un extremo izquierdo había una elegante palmera en una maceta color blanco con pequeños, pero bonitos espirales al borde, las paredes nacaradas, y un original sillón rojo al costado de Sakura. Además del escritorio de madera de pino y un adorno de alcatraces encima de el.

La máquina de acondicionamiento funcionaba perfectamente, ya que rápidamente la esbelta comenzó a sentir frío. Cubrió sus brazos con ambas manos tratando de entrar un poco en calor.

—Bueno— comenzó a decir, pero fue otra vez interrumpida por las fuertes oleadas de dolor que su cabeza sentí. —¡Carajo!— exclamó irritada. Ése grito inesperado hizo que Sakura saltara por un segundo de su silla y olvidara todo el frío que experimentaba.

Marcó un par de teclas y se escuchó la voz de su asistente, Shizune. Estaba ya apoderada por la cólera que le producía ése dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba descansar ni un tanto. Le pidió que le trajera unas pastillas para calmar aquella tortura.

Mientras llegara Shizune con el medicamento, Tsunade juntó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en éstas. Revisó unos papeles y firmaba algunos documentos; hasta que se oyó que tocaron a la puerta.

**.**

La asistente sólo asomó la cabeza, ya que sabía el comportamiento de la mujer cuando le molestaba algo. Cuando se percató de que no tenía nada peligroso que lanzar, llegó con una bandeja, dos pastillas, una jarra de agua y un vaso. Los puso sobre el escritorio y supo que podía retirarse con tan sólo cruzar mirada con la directora del Instituto.

Llevó las dos píldoras a su boca, sirvió agua del recipiente al vaso y tomó un sorbo. En realidad no era un asunto tan complicado de tratar, pero sabía que a Sakura Haruno tal vez no le agradara la idea por completo. Y menos tratándose de quien se trataba.

—Bien, Sakura. A lo que te llamé.— comenzó Tsunade. La Haruno asintió, dando a rienda suelta a que prosiguiera. —Se trata de Naruto. Tiene muy bajas calificaciones y necesita asesoría. Tú entiendes, alguien que le ayude a estudiar.

Meneó la cabeza. Por un momento asintió, pero luego negó. Todavía no cavilaba lo que la directora le acababa de decir. ¿Ahora tenía que ayudar a Naruto? ¡Naruto! ¡Pero si ni lo soportaba!

Debía deshacerse de aquel compromiso al que Tsunade la iba a ligar. Buscaba en su mente que era lo que podía hacer en aquella situación. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y lo pensó lo más presuroso que pudo. A sus pensamientos llegó una imagen de una chica de ojos claros y cabello negro azulado.

_¡Hinata! ¡Claro!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? A ella le gusta Naruto. Ella le podría ayudar, a su vez de que yo también le ayudo a ella y adiós fastidio. ¡Bingo, Sakura! _Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y chocó una mano con la otra.

La cara de aquélla mujer rubia denotaba cansancio. Usualmente llevaba dos colas bajas como peinado, pero ahora las llevaba recogidas en chongo con un broche de piedras con incrustaciones de turquesas, que combinaban con su traje del mismo color. El traje consistía en una blusa de manga larga y una falda justo debajo de la rodilla.

—Sé bien quién puede ayudarlo mejor que yo, directora Tsunade— comentó Sakura.

Y es que su relación con Naruto Uzumaki nunca había sido la mejor; si era mala suerte que le hubiera tocado trabajar con él para el proyecto de matemáticas con la maestra Kurenai, no sabía cómo llamarle a estarlo viendo todos los días al finalizar las clases para ayudarle a subir su promedio general.

Si bien, era una chica con buen aprovechamiento, no creía que fuera la indicada para poder enseñar al Uzumaki. No precisamente ella se menospreciaba; aparte nunca lo había considerado tan listo para comprender las materias y sin que ella se desesperara en el acto.

Sus calificaciones entraban arriba del nueve, mas no en el diez. Como cualquier alumno, Sakura era buena en algunas asignaturas, en otras no tanto. Alisó su uniforme con las manos, luego levantó la vista para ver a la directiva del Instituto.

Ésta tomaba un vaso de agua y la miraba con cierta curiosidad. Separó sus manos y las puso en el mueble, recargándo los condos en el. Preguntó el nombre de la persona para saber su identidad.

—Hinata Hyuuga— informó la Haruno. Sintió contento. Por una parte, su garganta le agradecería no tener que gritar todas las tardes cuando el rubio de ojos azules no entendiera lo que ella le explicara; por el otro, Hinata gustaba de Naruto, pasarían más tiempo juntos y tal vez ella no fuera tan tímida con él.

Tsunade recordó a Hinata por su apellido, Hyuuga. Su padre era dueño de una de las empresas con más éxito en la ciudad de Konoha. Antes de llamar a Sakura, ella había estado revisando los datos de todos los alumnos, así que encontró rápido el currículo de la chica y lo revisó.

Conforme repasaba las páginas, su expresión pasó de estresada a una más atenta. Ésa chica era bastante inteligente. En las anteriores escuelas a las que había asistido —que eran muchas— no había ninguna queja sobre ella. Al contrario, sus boletas estaban llenas de puro diez. Una alumna ejemplar.

Lo pensó por unos minutos. Accedió. Hinata era una buena candidata para ayudar a mejorar a Naruto. Debía consultarlo con ella. Asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Sakura que estaba bien y si podía buscarla para que fuera a la dirección para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

El traje de baño fue sustituido por una ligera bata blanca. No daba signos de nada, no se sabía si aún seguía inconsciente o simplemente dormía. Él la observaba desde un arrinconado sillón.

La enfermera la checaba nuevamente; su pulso era lento y sabía que ahora sólo dormía profundamente. Le decretó a Sasuke que cuidara de Hinata. Ella iría a ayudar a una joven novata que estudiaba enfermería, dijo que no tardaría mucho.

Ni le preguntó si quería estar ahí o no, se fue sin decir nada más. Él no hizo reclamo alguno, se quedó en aquel mullido sofá; recargando su brazo a la orilla de éste. Puso sus ojos en Hinata para estar atento en cuanto ésta despertara.

Desvió la mirada por un momento. Ya habían pasado entre unos diez a doce minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba dormir? La señora le había dicho que en menos de veinte minutos podría despertar.

Sus párpados comenzaban a abrirse de nuevo. Todo estaba claro a su alrededor. No sabía dónde se hallaba y mucho menos que había sucedido para que ella estuviera en ése lugar.

La miró de repente. Había soltado un corto grito con voz todavía apagada. Sus ojos perlados se mostraban sorprendidos. No sabía en donde estaba ni con quien. Alzó una almohada con sus manos y la aventó hacia donde Sasuke se localizaba. Éste la quitó con facilidad antes de que llegara directo a su cara.

—Ahora me quieres pegar— aseguró, con una voz amarga. Se puso de pie y caminó cerca de la camilla mirándola de forma arrogante. Pero muy dentro de sí, se sentía divertido por el rápido cambio de humor de la Hyuuga.

Desconocía a ése chico apenas unos momentos. Ahora sabía de quién se trataba. Era Sasuke Uchiha. Su rostro adquirió un rosa que subió a lo más alto de sus pómulos. Agachó la cabeza y pidió disculpas.

—D-disculpe, Uchiha. No era mi intención pegarle. Lo siento— susurró de forma tambaleante, esperando a que él la disculpara. Sentía una inmensa vergüenza al haberle lanzado una almohadilla y no podía verle el rostro.

Él dejó caer el cojín en la cama, y se alejó de ahí. Fue cerca de la pared y apoyó una pierna en ella.

—Hmp. Entonces se lanzó sola— dijo, con la misma expresión de antes. Hinata pensó que quizá él lo había dicho y se iba a reír, pero no, continúo con su cara y su tono de voz tan soberbio que hizo sentir a Hinata un poco mal por lo anterior sucedido.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no le había dado las gracias por auxiliarla en la clase de Natación. Quitó suavemente la sábana que cubría sus piernas y las bajó al piso, buscando ponerse las sandalias. Pero éstas no estaban ahí, sólo había un par de pantuflas. Se las puso y se quedó sentada al borde de la cama.

—Gracias, Uchiha. Por salvarme la vida.— retribuyó con notoria sinceridad. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones y lo miró con gratitud.

Ése tipo de ocasiones lo ponían incómodo. Se encogió de hombros e igualmente la miró. Lo más seguro es que su mirar la intimidaría y desviaría su vista. Se equivocó. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y dijo:

—No existía otra opción. Todos se quedaron como inútiles. Alguien tenía que reaccionar.— giró su vista hacia la puerta, que en ése mismo instante se abría.

Quien había abierto la puerta era una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Sasuke no estaba lejos de la entrada, así que quedaron muy cerca. Ésta se emocionó al verlo y lo abrazó intensamente. El Uchiha se soltó con rapidez del agarre de la Haruno y le dijo que no lo molestara.

Ella iba a insistir, pero vio a su amiga sentada en la cama. Se apenó un poco de que la viera así y llevó una mano a su cabellera. Hinata sintió que sobraba en aquella habitación, así que se había decidido a irse de ahí, a pesar de que continuaba un poco débil. Pero la voz de Sakura la retuvo.

—¡Los estaba buscando desde hace rato!, ¿qué pasó?— cuestionó Sakura; mirando alternativamente a ambos. No podía esperar un segundo más para saberlo.

Sasuke, pese a que le molestaba hablar mucho, decidió contárselo, ya que Hinata ignoraba por completo el tema. De nuevo, se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

La robusta enfermera entraba acompañada de un rubio. Parecía que discutían sobre algún tema en común, y eso hizo que los tres que estaban en la enfermería voltearan a verlos.

—¡Que le digo que ya me siento mejor! No necesito nada de vendas. —exclamó Naruto, extendiendo los brazos y abarcando toda la entrada.

La señora le dijo que se callara y que no renegara más. Cuando dejó de pensar en el alcohol y en las vendas que le pondrían a su pierna que se había lastimado con anterioridad, miró que Sakura y Hinata lo observaban. La primera, con una expresión de claro fastidio; la segunda, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ah, no sabía que aquí había fiesta— dijo en voz baja, con un tono de seriedad que ni él mismo parecía creerse. Sin duda, eso hizo sonreír a Hinata Hyuuga.

Eso hizo que Sakura la mirara y recordara que Tsunade la había mandado llamar. Se giró hacia ella y le informó:

—La directora Tsunade quiere hablar contigo, te está esperando en la dirección, Hinata.

Eso sobresaltó un poco a la chica. ¿Para qué la directora querría hablar con ella? Esperaba no haberse metido en problemas.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas tardes. Siento la tardanza, pero no había podido darme un respiro para escribir. Quizá esperaban que Sasuke le enseñara a nadar a Hinata. Bueno, eso no sucedió en este capítulo, pero Hinata no se salvará de que Sasuke le enseñe a nadar, jojojo. Ojalá y les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque yo misma lo dude.

Agradezco con demasía sus reviews n.n. Gracias a:

**hyugiita: **¡Hola! No te preocupes n.n. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, me alegra mucho. Pues... poco a poco se van dando las cosas. Y sí a mí igual me gustaría asistir a un Instituto así n.n. Te cuidas mucho, hasta pronto. Dios te bendiga.

**camy-shama: **¡Hola, gusto en conocerte! Que bien que te guste el fic. ¡Sí, es la mejor pareja! Y lo de Sasuke... pues él irá a su ritmo, aunque este sea lento xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber tu opinión. Hasta luego, que Dios te bendiga.

**naxiithah-chan: **¡Hola! Sí, es bueno que Sasuke haya intervenido. Sobre tu primera pregunta: me pones en aprietos, no me gusta adelantar sucesos (xD). Pero más adelante hayaras respuesta a tus preguntas. ¡Y más sorpresas habrá más adelante! Igualmente, saludos y besos. Que Dios te bendiga.

**AtroOpos: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Me halagas, de verdad. Y hasta ahorita me di tiempo de escribir este capítulo, ojalá y te haya gustado. Muchas gracias, Anko. Yo igual te quiero ^^. Dios te bendiga.

**gesy:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^. Yo igual adoré que Sasuke salvara a Hinata (*-*) En este capítulo no hubo todavía la clase cuando Sasuke enseñará a Hinata a nadar, pero de esto no se salva la Hyuuga. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n. Hasta pronto, Dios te bendiga.

**P0RJ0D3R:** ¡Hola! Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, amigo. Otro gran comentario en tu currículo :). Que bueno que no perdí el documento, que si no, hasta mucho después actualizaría. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no creo (xD) Bien, te cuidas mucho. Dios te bendiga.

**shaapithaa:** ¡Hola! si, fue bueno que Sasuke la ayudara. Aunque sigue igual de frío (:/) Pero así es él. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta pronto, te cuidas. Dios te bendiga.

**angela-hinata: **Sí, Kakashi llegó en el momento menos oportuno. Y lo bueno fue que él puso a Sasuke a que enseñara a Hinata a nadar. Gracias, me alegra que te haya encantado (*-*) ¡Chocolate blanco con chispas de chocolate! :O *se lanza sobre el* ¡Muchas gracias! Te cuidas mucho, Dios te bendiga.

**LennaParis**: Ya ves, no soy difícil de predecir. Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor de tu muela ^^. Ojalá y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos, Dios te bendiga ^^.

**adrifernan19:** ¡Hola! ¡Oh, si! Hinata es una suertuda por que va a recibir clases de Sasuke. Mi maestro ideal para Natación sería Naruto (*-*) Espero que estés muy bien, besos. Dios te bendiga. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :).

**Sayuri Koitsumi:** ¡Hola! Gusto conocerte ^^. Gracias por tu comentario n.n. A mi igual me gustan las historias de amor lento (*-*) Sí, hay algo de eso (xD) Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de comentar ^^. Hasta luego, besos y abrazos. Que Dios te bendiga :3.

**alma:** ¡Amiga! Gracias por tu comentario ^^. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre lo haré. Me hace feliz que comentes la historia y que te guste ^^. Hasta pronto, Dios te bendiga.

**Lilamedusa:** ¡Hola! Yo igual quiero saber que piensa Sasuke; pero es tan complicado que es difícil saberlo. ¡Oh, si! El amor es muy complicado y siempre habrán dificultades. Muchas gracias, te cuidas mucho, besos, abrazos y saludos. Dios te bendiga.

**Vainilla-Pervinca:** ¡Hola! Gusto en conocerte ^^. Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu comentario n.n. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Te cuidas mucho, Dios te bendiga.

**Pao de Sabaku no:** ¡Amiga! No sabes cuánto te extraño, ya quiero saber cómo has estado y que ha sido de tu vida en todo el tiempo que no te he visto... No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudo, sólo que necesito tu nota de autora para subirlo. Espero verte pronto, que andes bien, Dios te bendiga.

**Crazy-ale-chan:** ¡Hermana! (*-*) Sí... sólo que hay que esperar un poco más para ver eso (xD) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^. Tú igual, te cuidas mucho y que Dios te bendiga.

**gozatela:** ¡Hola! sí, estuvo algo corto (xD). Y con lo de Naruto... pronto sucederá algo (me callo). Y con lo de matar... pues yo mataría (?) por un profesor como Naruto (L). La verdad es que yo también pienso lo mismo. Le dan mucha publicidad a la cosa. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque sea un poco (xD). Te cuidas mucho y Dios te bendiga.

**gaahina-4e:** ¡Hola! Me alegra volverte a ver por aquí ^^. He aquí otro capítulo más, espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Te cuidas mucho, Dios te bendiga. Besos.

**Andromeda Xang:** ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ^^. Descuida, no pasa nada. Yo anduve de vaga por la playa (8D) y te comprendo a la perfección, uno debe aprovechar cuando lo sacan. Y sobre si Sasuke le enseñe otras cosas... lo consideraré ( ¡xD!) Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n. Besos y saludos. Dios te bendiga.

Disculpen si las respuestas a los reviews están un poco aguadas, es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo y justo ahorita comienza una de mis series favoritas, La Ley y el Orden. Elliot (L). La escuela está más pesada que nunca. Así que espero disponer del tiempo necesario para hacer el próximo capítulo ^^. Hasta entonces. Gracias por leer.

Quedo con ustedes:

**Aiko Amori**


	10. Indirecta predilección

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original**: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 07/07/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Diez**

**Indirecta predilección**

_**0o0**_

**_._**

**C**on sumo pulcro trató de ponerse de pie para asistir lo más pronto posible al llamado de la directora Tsunade. No sabía para que quería verla, y que ella recordara, no se había metido en ningún problema. A pesar de que seguía un poco desorientada, ya se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella tan sólo hizo movimiento alguno. La enfermera se adelantó unos pasos hasta ella y le hizo una señal de que se esperara un poco más. Luego fue hacia un cajón que se encontraba a la izquierda de Hinata y sacó de ahí un frasco de medicina. Lo tomó entre sus manos y habló a la chica:

–Toma un poco de esto, chiquilla _**–**_ y en su rostro apareció un gesto un tanto burlón, Hinata no comprendió a que se debía eso. Aunque tenía poco de estar consciente, pudo darse cuenta que la señora los miraba con la misma expresión a Sasuke y a ella.

Y consideraba raro que hiciera eso, pero entonces Sakura le habló y sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido. Le recordó que la Directora Tsunade le esperaba en su oficina y sería mejor no dejarla esperando tanto tiempo. Sin tener que pensarlo una vez más, asintió y se levantó, aun cuando sus piernas estaban todavía incompetentes. Con pantuflas y bata blanca, se dispuso a ir a la dirección, ante la mirada atónita de Sakura, la de asombro de Naruto y la seria de Sasuke que ni siquiera le prestaba la atención suficiente; pero se había dado cuenta de la vestimenta de la Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

Pasó del lado de donde se había quedado Naruto y lo saludó tímidamente; éste igual hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa y provocó un gran sonrojo en el rostro de ella. No podía evitar no sonrojarse frente a él, pero ¿Por qué? Tal vez por su comportamiento tan relajado y natural, por su cabello rubio que invitaba a acariciarlo, por su sonrisa única que sólo él podía lograr o quizás por sus ojos azul cielo en los cuales te perdías al observarlos detenidamente.

Cierto era que Naruto Uzumaki nunca perteneció a una familia de prestigio; pero eso a Hinata prácticamente no le interesaba. A decir verdad, el rubio hasta la fecha no sabía quienes eran sus padres, esa situación en parte le provocaba desconsuelo, pero no se dejaba decaer y siempre mostraba una gesticulación en su cara llamada _sonrisa,_ aunque ésta fuera de aflicción o de tristeza.

Tsunade se había encargado de que tuviera un techo donde dormir y que recibiera educación. No por nada era su tutora. Guardaba cierto cariño por aquel chico hiperactivo, sin contar que aparte él era ahijado de un antiguo compañero suyo; quién Naruto no sabía de su existencia.

Buen estudiante no era, pero si tenía mucha capacidad para serlo. Sólo era encontrarle la forma. Que alguien más le explicara lo que en clase no entendiera, que se hallara en la forma de explicar de esa persona. Y por supuesto, comprendiera.

La directora se lo pasaba explicándoselo. Si quería subir la calificación y no seguir reprobando exámenes, tenía que dejar de lado por el momento el equipo de fútbol. Él se negaba rotundamente. No dejaría por nada del mundo al equipo, a _su _equipo, pasando por alto que Sasuke era el actual capitán. Él conseguiría ser capitán y le quitaría el puesto a Sasuke que suponía, era un total presumido. Por eso y por muchas cosas más no debía abandonarlo. ¡Aunque dependiera de ello aprobar!

**.**

_0o0_

_—¡Pero tienes que entender, que de fútbol no vas a vivir!— se lo había mencionado semanas atrás, antes de regresar a clases, una ya muy fastidiada Tsunade. Naruto no parecía entender y continuaba con su actitud de negación. La rubia era muy persuasiva, así que encontró la forma para que él aceptara estudiar más sin tener que dejar el equipo de fútbol._

_—Está bien— concordó— Acepto que alguien más me ayude en los estudios— terminó por decir, aparentemente resignado. A pesar de que sabía que era de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado. Si se lo hubiera propuesto, Tsunade lo hubiera sacado del equipo de fútbol y aun así haberle asignado a un_ profesor particular_._

_0o0_

**.**

Estaba claro que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a ser su profesora particular. Para ella, él era demasiado fastidioso y ruidoso. Aunque claro, ella no se daba cuenta de que se parecían mucho, ya que Sasuke no la bajaba de molesta y muy calladita no era. Bien dicen que uno se ve en un espejo cuando de detectar "defectos" se trata.

Mas en su mayoría no tenía nada que ver que lo considerara muy fastidioso y ruidoso. No. Era por que ella se había prendado de Sasuke aún más cuando empezaron a estar a nivel preparatoria en el Instituto Cultural de Konoha. Desde pequeña le había interesado el Uchiha y claramente no era la primera ni la última que se fijaba en él. Tremendo club de admiradoras tenía, que si hubieran hecho una encuesta once chicas de cada diez, dirían que Uchiha Sasuke les parecía el chico más guapo, atractivo y _bueno _de la ciudad.

Y algunas mujeres de veinte años para arriba hubieran dicho que el chico era bastante lindo. ¡Eso ya era excederse! ¿En qué se fijaban las señoras? ¿En qué se fijaban actualmente las señoras ya que era un chico de dieciséis años de edad, próximo a cumplir diecisiete? Menos mal que aún no hacían una encuesta de cuán atractivo les parecía.

**.**

Sakura deseaba infinitamente poder ser maestra del chico de cabello oscuro; aunque estaba más claro que el agua que Sasuke no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda ni de ella, ni de nadie. Mantuvo promedio de diez durante toda la primaria y en la preparatoria no era la excepción. Podía darle mil veces clases él a ella que ella a él. Pero eso para la chica de cabello rosa implicaba volar muy alto. Para cualquier muchacha recibir clases de aquel perfecto espécimen del género masculino era más que estar en el cielo mismo.

Pero incluso así él rechazaba a todas y a cada una de ellas. No le interesaba ninguna chica de las que estaban detrás de él. Pareciera que no tenían dignidad, a tal grado algunas de rebajarse y suplicarle que él les diera un beso o de perdida les rozara el brazo. ¿No sabían darse a respetar, acaso? Si algún día se decidía a tener una esposa, definitivamente ésta no debía de ser una de sus chifladas contempladoras.

El caso era que Naruto había aceptado obtener ayuda de un compañero o compañera, sea cual sea eso lo decidía Tsunade. Pero, ¿cómo sería para Hinata?

Se quedó observando por un rato a Naruto. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió rápidamente la mirada y sintió mucha vergüenza al descubrirse mirándolo. Ella lo que tenía era demasiada timidez, que algunos podían considerarlo como un defecto. Él se quedó un tanto desconcertado por la reacción de ella. No entendía el porqué de la actitud de ella frente a él.

Le dio las gracias a la enfermera y a Sasuke. Éste la ignoró por completo, aunque ella ni se percató por estar pensando en qué pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto en aquellos instantes. Ni cuenta se había dado en que todavía llevaba puesta la bata blanca que claramente indicaba que había estado en la enfermería.

Antes de que Hinata lograra tocar la puerta, alguien tosió y ella volteó enseguida para ver de quien se había tratado. Fue Sakura.

—Hinata, creo que deberías primero cambiarte antes de ir a la dirección— con una mano había tapado su boca y miró su vestimenta para que ella también lo hiciera.

Al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos poco más de lo normal y observó que, efectivamente, no estaba en con la ropa necesaria para presentarse así frente a la máxima autoridad del Instituto. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo e hizo un gesto facial que para algunos resultó chistoso: torció ligeramente su boca hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos por un momento que resultó casi imperceptible. Adorable.

—¿Uh? Eh... E-es cierto.— pasó sus manos por la bata intentando no sonrojarse más y sintió la fina tela con la que estaba fabricada aquella prenda.

El Uchiha percibió aquella mueca de la chica y sonrió de medio lado. No podía negar que le había parecido un poco graciosa. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, cambió su expresión a una más severa.

Naruto no pudo contener su risa y soltó una carcajada. La enfermera luchaba por no reírse, y lo logró, aunque eso no impidió que sonriera con su típica sonrisa grotesca. Sakura igualmente sonrió, pero en sus ojos verdes no había indicio alguno de estar burlándose de ella. Después de eso, se ofreció a ir por la ropa de Hinata a su casillero, sólo era cosa de pedirle la llave a algún ayudante de limpieza que anduviera por ahí, ya que ésta por el momento no la cargaba.

**.**

**.**

La Hyuuga agradeció de forma sincera aquel gesto de su amiga y sonrió, cohibida. La señora le dijo que si entonces la muchacha de cabello rosa iba por su ropa, sería mejor que ella se sentara. Hinata asintió con rapidez y se apresuró a tomar asiento en aquel mullido sofá en el cual Sasuke había estado momentos atrás. Casi se hundió por que se aventó precipitadamente y rebotó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón; eso provocó que todo el mueble y ella se movieran.

Nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Sakura antes de salir, vio profundamente a Sasuke y escuchó aquel ruido algo atronador y volteó a ver a Hinata, ya que supo que no había pasado más que una buena sacudida que se dio Hinata, salió del lugar.

El Uzumaki, quien a su vez se había situado en un banco al lado de un buró que contenía el botiquín médico, observó con curiosidad como Hinata se había puesto colorada a más no poder. La enfermera le gritó por que no parecía hacerle caso, además de mirar hacia donde estaba la Hyuuga, se quedó un poco de rato viendo la puerta.

—¡Gina!— saltó de pronto el rubio que casi se cayó del banquito. —¡No tienes por que gritar, escucho perfectamente!— se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indignado.

—Oh, sí. Escuchas tan perfectamente que llevo como cinco minutos hablándote y tú ni en cuenta. — dejó de hablar y lo miró con desgana. —¡Oh, claro; escuchas muy bien! — soltó un suspiro, más sarcástica no se podía oír.

**.**

_0o0_

**.**

Sasuke no se hallaba más en ese lugar. Es más, desde que se había levantado la chica que llevaba por apellido Hyuuga se podía haber ido. Pero _algo_ lo retenía. Algo que ni él mismo sabía.

Apartó el pie que tenía apoyado en la pared y dejó escapar un bufido que sólo él pudo escuchar. Puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a girarla e irse, pero entonces se vio por las persianas que había una gran multitud de alocadas chicas empalmadas en la entrada. Con disimulo, volvió a poner su espalda en la pared. Como lo llegaban a hartar.

Gina, la enfermera, había visto como Sasuke rehuyó a sus fanáticas y rió para sus adentros mientras le revisaba la pierna a Naruto. Éste, en vez de observar su pierna, retaba con la mirada al moreno y él otro hacía lo mismo. Los ojos oscuros de él denotaban superioridad y miraba al rubio como si no fuera algo de importancia, lo ignoraba prácticamente. Antes de que Naruto iniciara una pelea verbal, la enfermera le dijo que se mantuviera quieto por que si no lo hacía, ella misma le torcería la pierna. Inmediatamente calló.

**.**

Llamó a Hinata con voz seria y ésta se apresuró a ir a preguntarle qué era en lo que le podía servir. Gina le dijo —ó más bien le ordenó— que sostuviera el pie del chico de ojos azules mientras ella buscaba desinfectante para limpiar la zona que se lastimó en uno de los entrenamientos en el equipo de fútbol.

—¿Y-yo?— preguntó, aunque no esperó una respuesta ya que pronto se situó enfrente del Uzumaki, tratando de ocultar su rostro con sus cabellos azulados. Sus manos temblaban demasiado. Trató de calmarlas, pero era imposible. Al instante de sentir la piel de Naruto, sintió como subieron más los colores a su cara. ¡Cuánta pena sentía!

Naruto aún la observaba con curiosidad. La mano blanca de Hinata temblaba más que un terremoto, estaba más roja que un tomate y no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

—¿Tienes fiebre? ¿El piso te parece muy interesante?— cuestionó preocupado. Más despistado no podía ser. Era más que claro que el agua que aquella chica suspiraba por él. Hasta la enfermera se había percatado de ello.

Trató de hablar, pero de su boca no salían más que balbuceos incoherentes. Decidió mantenerse callada por que luego sería peor. La tomaría como una chica boba. O peor, ya la consideraría así. No hallaba más respuesta a los ojos azules que la miraban de manera expectante; mas ella sólo se limitó a ver su pierna, cuando en realidad no la miraba. Buscaba desesperadamente una salida cuando allí no la había.

Pronto llegó la enfermera y se arrodilló para atender la pierna del chico. Le pidió a Hinata que se quedara ahí, ayudándola y le dijo que aprovechara para aprender algo de enfermería ya que eso era muy importante si alguna vez se llegaba a accidentar ella, algún familiar suyo o un amigo.

**.**

_0o0_

**_._**

Revisó que la zona afectada solamente tenía algunos raspones fáciles de tratar. Pero algo la hizo detenerse. Si se miraba con detenimiento la pierna, se podía ver que ésta iba tomando un color morado en algunas partes. La señora le mostró la herida a Hinata e igual pudo ver eso.

Después de poner desinfectante con un algodón y pasarlo por la herida, tomó un ungüento y lo abrió; ya se lo iba a poner, cuando pensó que lo mejor sería que lo hiciera la chica.

Todavía avergonzada, decidió untarle la pomada. Puso un poco de aquel medicamento en su dedo índice y reparó en que su mano aún temblaba demasiado. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante a la enfermera dando entender que no podía hacerlo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, una con tal mezcla de burla y decisión, que Hinata logró asentir.

Al ver el rostro contorsionado del Uzumaki, Hinata lo tranquilizó; dejando un poco atrás su timidez.

—N-no dolerá— musitó por fin. Al parecer no era por eso que Naruto torcía el gesto, no por que tuviera miedo de que Hinata no hiciera bien, sino por que la enfermera estaba detrás de Hinata amenazándolo con que no se moviera, ya que si lo hacía, le iría muy mal. No había hecho puchero alguno cuando ella le colocó el desinfectante, no debería hacerlo cuando se tratara del bálsamo.

Lentamente y como si fuera a atender a alguien de la realeza, Hinata aproximó su mano a la rodilla de Naruto y comenzó a masajear de manera circular y suavemente. La chica de ojos color perla volteó a ver a la enfermera para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien, ésta meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

Realmente era una buena experiencia. En vez que le estaba curando una herida, parecía una sesión de masaje. Sonrió de tal manera a la muchacha que cuando ésta se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa era dirigida a ella casi desfallecía. Su sonrisa era encantadora.

_Tontos _pensó el Uchiha, que miraba de reojo la escena. La Hyuuga se había quedado con una mano en el piso y con la otra masajeando la rodilla de Naruto y no dejaba de mirarlo, parecía hipnotizada. Y ése sólo sonreía sin percatarse de nada, la miraba, pero sin mirarla de verdad. No se daba cuenta que en los ojos de Hinata centelleaban su gusto por él. _Patéticos._

Si no fuera por sus obsesivas admiradoras, desde hace mucho que se hubiera largado de allí. Que más daba que aquellos estuvieran romanceando, lo que le molestaba es que lo estuvieran haciendo delante de él. Se podían ir a otro lugar, así a él le daba prácticamente lo mismo y no lo fastidiaban con ver ese tipo de escenas rosas.

**.**

Hinata subía y bajaba la mirada. Cuando se encontraba con la azulada de Naruto la bajaba en un dos por tres, pero cuando no, se quedaba un poco más de tiempo mirándolo.

No comprendía lo que le pasaba. Nunca antes le había gustado o interesado algún chico, y eso que su padre tenía varios amigos que tenían hijos como de la edad de Hinata y no estaban de mal ver. Mas a ella no le llamaba la atención ninguno, ya que a los que había visto eran presumidos por los altos puestos de sus padres. A lo contrario del parecer de Hinata. Ella pensaba que uno debía sentirse orgulloso, mas no creído; cuando uno lograra algo por sus propios méritos.

Y era ese algo una de las razones por que se había fijado en Naruto. Precisamente por que él no era engreído y era firme a sus convicciones. Quizá no era tan buen estudiante, pero era claro que potencial tenía, sólo era cuestión de explotarlo.

—Idiota— articuló Sasuke, que miraba directamente hacia donde Naruto. —No sabes jugar, por eso cada rato te ves con el suelo— miró hacia el piso y luego levantó la vista; pareció que iba a proseguir, pero no dijo nada más.

El rubio enfureció de tal modo que se lanzó hacia él, pero un cuerpo lo retuvo en su lugar. Escuchó que murmuró apenas para él que si era un idiota o algo más si creía que las cosas así se iban a solucionar. De tal manera que se detuvo y apretó los puños, volvió a sentarse con cautela en el banco. Hinata, sin saberlo, todavía tenía sujeto a Naruto por el pie, ya que jamás lo soltó. Así que si el chico de ojos azules se aventaba un poco más seguramente hubiera caído.

**.**

**.**

Esa vez, la Hyuuga dedicó una mirada sin que nada se pudiera dejar descifrar a través de sus pupilas al Uchiha. Había trabajado en equipo con él y era bastante serio, tenía a todas las chicas de la escuela atrás de él y en ocasiones podía darse cuenta que era hasta un poco arrogante. Para la mayoría de las chicas él era el chico más atractivo que podía existir, ¿qué era lo que ellas miraban en él que para ella no era visible? Pero, si no se equivocaba, en su mirada había soledad. Sí, una inmensa soledad que cuando en aquel momento miraba sus ojos un nudo se formó en su garganta.

¿Tendría problemas parecidos a los de ella? ¿No sentía comprensión? Tal vez. Pero ella no podía deducir nada ya que lo ignoraba por completo.

Alejó pronto su mirada de los ojos oscuros de él antes de que la descubriera observándolo. Ahora si que era irritante estar ahí para Sasuke. No le importaba si las muchachas se le venían encima, él las quitaría a como diera lugar y se alejaría lo más rápido de allí. Gina se percató de lo que el Uchiha pensaba hacer y como ella quería retenerlo más rato ahí con los otros dos mientras llegaba aquella chica de cabellera rosada y vivos ojos verdes y se llevara consigo a la morena de ojos claros.

Así que alzó la voz para sorpresa de todos.

—Yo, si fuera tú, no saldría ahorita— dijo con un tono de voz muy insinuante—. Ésas chicas parecen que quieren tocar, y por lo que veo no se deja nada a la imaginación— concluyó echándole una ojeada de pies a cabeza para luego soltar una risa.

Logró contener no sentir verguenza en aquellos instantes de silencio. El Uzumaki había girado su cabeza para luego verlo y apuntarlo con el dedo y burlarse de él, la Hyuuga llevó una mano a la altura de su cuello y su sonrojo era notable. ¡Pero ya vería ese rubio cabeza hueca que nadie se burlaba de Sasuke Uchiha! Alguien en sus buenas facultades jamás hubiera osado a decir esas palabras ¡Y menos enfrente de sus narices!

La mandíbula del Uchiha estaba demasiado tensa. Apretó los dientes y cayó en la cuenta que la enfermera no se equivocaba. Tan sólo traía un shorts y sandalias. Nada más. Ahora comprendía por que Sakura lo había mirado de una forma tan profunda. Y también ese _algo _que lo estuvo deteniendo en la molesta habitación de enfermería.

**.**

Y hablando de la princesa de Roma, en ese mismo segundo hizo su aparición.

Tuvo que quitar de la entrada a todas las chicas que andaban pegadas a la puerta que suspiraban y decían que Sasuke era el más guapo, y más ahorita que no traía mucha encima. Así era más fácil apreciar su belleza.

Y no era cosa sencilla apartar a las _fans. _Cualquiera que pensara aquello estaba en error. Tenías que soportar arañazos y jaladas de cabello antes de poder pasar a la enfermería antes que ellas. Y el rostro agitado y los cabellos enmarañados de Sakura lo demostraban.

Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta de un empujón. No sin antes tomar un ligero descanso. Se quedó un momento tomando aire aún sosteniendo la puerta, parecía que no era consciente que ésta ya se había cerrado. Pasó el seguro y avanzó.

Inhaló y exhaló.

—Aquí tienes— dijo, poniendo en la cama el uniforme y en el piso los zapatos y calcetas de la muchacha Hyuuga. Algo sorprendida, puso una mano en su cintura y recargó la otra en la camilla y miró como Hinata al parecer, estaba ayudando a Naruto con lo de su pierna.

Además de la ropa de Hinata, Sakura trajo la de Sasuke. Y ya que le había costado tanto encontrar a algún conserje, aprovechó para ayudarle de igual manera al moreno. Aparte él podría darse cuenta que era la única chica que era la candidata ideal para ganar el puesto de ser su novia. Por que claro, aquella idea de ser la señora de Uchiha no se apartaba de su cabeza ni una milésima de segundo.

Se acercó lentamente a él y le extendió su uniforme. En los ojos verdes se lograba distinguir el brillo que le ocasionaba tener frente a Sasuke.

¿Quién le había dado la llave de su casillero? ¿Quién? ¡Ah, claro! Seguramente un hombre de limpieza que anduviera por los alrededores. ¿Pero quién le garantizaba que aquella chica rosa no hubiera husmeado nada de sus cosas personales teniendo acceso directo a ellas? Otra cosa por la cual irritarse.

**.**

Tomó de tajo su ropa y ni siquiera le agradeció el gesto. Pero para él aquel acto no había sido causa para agradecer a la muchacha Haruno, para él había sido una especie de invasión a su privacidad. Aun así, hizo una mueca de aprobación. Asintió y aquel rostro que había puesto al recibir su uniforme fue más agrio que nada.

No hizo ningún otro gesto ni dijo nada más e ignoró a la Haruno para pasar al baño a cambiarse. Sin preguntarle nada a la enfermera se quedó parado y sostenía sus prendas entre sus manos y ésta entendió lo que buscaba. Le señaló con la barbilla el lugar donde estaba el sanitario.

Sakura, al ver que Sasuke estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, se aproximó hacia Hinata y Naruto. Curiosa, quiso saber que acontecía con aquellos dos. A Naruto, la enfermera le estaba colocando las vendas con ayuda de Hinata. Ésta parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella tenía que interrumpir por que si no, no llegaban con Tsunade.

Tocó uno de sus hombros con un dedo y le llamó. Hinata reaccionó con un respingo. El Uzumaki levantó la vista, que instantes antes estaba fija en su pierna mientras era vendada y dijo con fuerte voz:

—¡Sakura! Espera un momento, ya casi terminan y me voy— sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

A la muchacha de ojos verdes se le quitó toda lo apacible que pudiera estar. Una venita palpitaba en su frente y sus labios se fruncieron.

—¿Y quién te espera a tí? ¡Por que yo no!— casi gritó, aunque logró contener la voz y ésta sonó un poco ahogada.

Lo único que hizo Naruto fue sonreír. Aquella sonrisa que mucho le gustaba a Hinata, a Sakura le molestaba. Que diferencias.

Inmediatamente escuchó unos pasos que provenían de un lugar no muy lejano. Sasuke. Ya con ropa. ¡Qué lastima!

**.**

Empujó la puerta del sanitario sin haber dicho nada, y así estaba dispuesto a salir. Traía ya puestos la camisa y el pantalón azul y, a diferencia de Hinata, el traía tenis negros. En extrañas ocasiones se le veía que llevara zapatos a la escuela; además los tenis le eran muy útiles ya que practicaba deporte. Pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello negro que brillaba como si fuera anuncio de comercial y Sakura sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Era hermoso.

La Haruno, sin saberlo, intentaba voltear la cabeza de Hinata para que ella también lo mirara. Casi a fuerzas lo tuvo que hacer. No le provocó nungún asombro. Sólo era un chico.

**.**

**.**

Mas Sakura no le insistía en que volteara por eso, sino por que el baño ya estaba libre para que ella se pudiera cambiar.

Ella saltó, poniéndose de pie y avanzó hacia la cama. Tomó su uniforme y zapatos y se fue a cambiar.

El Uchiha fue retenido por Sakura, que no sabía que decirle para que estuviera tan sólo unos momentos más a su lado. Éste la miró fríamente y le dirigió una mirada como diciendo: "Apártate".

—Chiquillo, has hecho un buen trabajo. Fue muy audaz de tu parte lo que hiciste por ella.— Fue la voz de Gina que se escuchó por toda la habitación; lo miraba con su típica sonrisa rídicula. Ahora Sasuke comprendía por que Naruto y la enfermera se llevaban bien. Ambos eran igual de ridículos. Había burla en su mirar y a veces miraban cosas donde no las había. En su tono de voz, si se analizaba bien, había cierta indirecta contenida.

Contuvo sus ganas de fulminarla con la mirada, mas no se salvó de una que mostraba su disgusto. Ella rió y él salió del lugar sin importarle la avalancha que lo esperaba afuera.

Cerró de tal manera la puerta que parecía que se iba a romper.

—Uy, que genio— movió la mano como si acabara de comer un chile mexicano. Naruto rió y él no se salvó de que lo pulverizaran con la mirada, esta vez, por Sakura.

Hinata salió del "vestidor" y su amiga, en cuanto se percató de ello, le dijo que si ya se podían ir de ahí, ya que por lo visto no había nada más por hacer. Ésta asintió con delicadeza. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y trató de aplacarlo. Apenas y le dio tiempo de despedirse del rubio y de la enfermera, ya que Sakura la había tomado por el brazo y la jalaba.

Le oyó decir entre murmuros que se debían apresurar, ya que Tsunade no tenía tan buen humor que digamos. Ya no había tantas chicas en el edificio ya que la mayoría se había ido por que no había rastro de Sasuke y muchas otras más se fueron tras él. Pobre, tener que lidiar con semejantes adolescentes era de lo más irritante que podría existir.

Al ver a la chica más envidiada de la escuela, la única chica que había logrado estar en brazos de Sasuke Uchiha, refunfuñaron. Susurraban a sus espaldas entre ellas y le dirigían miradas recelosas. No reparó en que era el centro de atención. Y eso era bueno, por que jamás le había gustado serlo. Prefería pasar desapercibida. Y es que así era como estaba acostumbrada. Algo verdaderamente diferente a la actualidad.

**.**

**.**

No tuvieron que caminar muchos pasos para llegar al umbral de la dirección. La chica de cabello rosa levantó la mano, dispuesta a tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió de sorpresa. Fue a Tsunade a quien miraron de inmediato. Las dos chicas habían abierto un poco más los ojos, dejando a relucir su esporádico asombro; la rubia sólo pestañeó un par de veces para luego suspirar.

Hinata observó que traía su bolso, lo cual indicaba que estaba por salir y traería prisa. La Hyuuga hizo una reverencia, saludó con la mano y se presentó ante la directora.

Ésta correspondió al saludo y estrechó su mano. Sakura se apuró a decir que Tsunade le quería decir algo a Hinata y la señora asintió.

—Sí. Seré breve. Me he enterado que eres muy buena alumna y quisiera que pudieras ser tutora de un chico— su voz se escuchaba firme como siempre. Esperó el asentimiento de Hinata para continuar —. Naruto Uzumaki.

Debido a que lo conocía muy bien, pensó por un segundo que Hinata se negaría a ayudarlo, pero ella sí acepto. Trémula, pero lo había hecho.

Si sintió una especie de movimiento en el estómago cuando escuchó el nombre del rubio ojos azules; aunque tampoco lo consideró tanto y aceptó sin saber que verdaderamente lo hacía.

—Bien. Luego nos vemos— les dijo a Hinata y a Sakura, saliendo a paso rápido de la edificación.

Sakura le dio un ligero pellizco en el brazo y le dijo en tono divertido que esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. La morena giró a verla y negó, colorada. La chica de ojos color verdes sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Le jaló del brazo, dispuesta a salir. Ya había tomado esa costumbre de tomarla por el brazo. A Hinata no le molestaba, pero cuando su amiga estaba tensa o algo por el estilo, le apretaba un poco sin percatarse. Iban a salir a receso, al último recreo antes de salir. Tenían recesos alternados. Uno por cada dos horas, eso equivalía a cuatro recreos de quince minutos.

**.**

Fueron a comprar a la cafetería algo que comer. Aunque la Hyuuga decía que no tenía apetito, Sakura la animó —ó más bien la obligó— a que probara alimento. Le dijo que era lo que prefería y que la esperara en la mesa, ya que ella iría a comprar. Ya después buscarían un lugar menos ruidoso por el bien de Hinata.

Ésta agradeció sus atenciones y Sakura le dijo que no había que agradecer y que le dijera rápido lo que iba a querer por que el receso iba a terminar pronto. Al final se decidió por un plato que vendían en la cafetería que contenía arroz, lechuga, y tomate. Y de bebida pidió una limonada. Todo esto acompañado de un "Por favor" y "Gracias" al terminar de cada oración, que Sakura terminó por alucinar esas dos palabras.

Había gran alboroto en los comedores. Aunque había uno adentro de los edificios del Instituto, casi la totalidad prefería estar en los de afuera, al aire libre. Hinata se distrajo, mientras Sakura llegaba, simulando dibujar cosas sobre la mesa con su dedo.

No tuvo la oportunidad de seguir trazando garabatos en el aire por que la Haruno llegó en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Puso la comida sobre la mesa para organizarla y luego irse a sentar a una banca o al césped. Primero colocó las cosas de Hinata: El plato con arroz y verduras y un agua de limón. Luego las suyas: Un refresco de coca, un _sandwich _y un panecillo de chocolate. Sacó otro pan del bolsillo de la blusa escolar y se lo aventó a Hinata.

—¡Piensa rápido!— jugó. El pan cubierto de chocolate se le estrelló en la cara y después cayó en sus manos, éstas la recibieron como si estuviera caliente y el pastelillo no dejaba de brincotear de un lado para otro.

Esto provocó la risa de Sakura y Hinata. No pensaba que ésta le fuera a lanzar el pan, pero resultó cómica la manera en que lo hizo. A alguien más también le había dado gracia lo despistada que podía ser para luego decirse que era una tonta.

Tomaron su almuerzo y se encaminaron a un lugar más calmado. El césped fue el elegido. Se sentaron en una pequeña elevación de zacate dispuestas a comer.

La chica de cabellera rosácea echó los brazos hacia atrás y se estiró. Como era relajante hacerlo. Le dijo a Hinata que también lo hiciera para que sintiera la sensación. Obedeció y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y extendió los músculos. Sakura tenía toda la razón. Era tranquilizante.

Pero alguien más destrozó todo el proceso de relajación de ambas. Y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido: Ino Yamanaka. Andaba dando vueltas por todo el colegio con su equipo de la porra y fue cuando las vio. Se despidió silenciosamente de las porristas y la rubia siguió su camino y ellas el suyo. Traía una sonrisa de maldad pintada en el rostro. Quería asustarlas.

—¡Hey! ¿En qué andan?— dijo con voz atronadora y abriendo más sus ojos azules para que sintieran miedo. Hasta el grillo se escuchó por que ninguna se espantó.

Soltó un bufido de decepción y con un sólo movimiento se arrojó a la alfombra verde. Se estiró igual que las demás e inhaló y exhaló.

Iba a voltear a ver a las chicas, cuando sucedió algo que la dejó sin habla. Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía hacia ellas. ¡Sí, hacia ellas!

Esquivaba a todas las chicas pareciendo tener un punto fijo. Y no observaba hacia ningún otro lado que no fuera aquel punto.

A los ojos de Sakura e Ino llegaron estrellas. Se estaban peleando para ver hacia quién de las dos iba. Mas los ojos de Hinata reflejaban incertidumbre. No sabía que pensar. Sentía los ojos oscuros del Uchiha en ella, no en los de la rubia o la de cabello rosado.

Por fin llegó hasta el encuentro de las tres chicas. Aunque sólo miraba a Hinata. Su expresión aun demostraba desinterés.

—Hyuuga, tenemos que hablar— pronunció con voz neutral. A Sakura e Ino les encantaba oír su voz. _Tan sensual._

Lo único que las dejó con la boca abierta, fue que llamó a Hyuuga Hinata.

¿Pero qué...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, los chiles mexicanos son picantes y muy ricos. Buenos días. Disculpen la demora. No he tenido tiempo para actualizar. Sí, lo sé, esa frase ya está muy trillada; pero es la verdad. Ya salí de vacaciones pero no creo que disponga de mucho tiempo para actualizar muy seguido. Espero y comprendan. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para no actualizar cada mes, sino cada dos meses... Nah, es broma. Oh, y ahora que recuerdo, ya había cumplido un mes de no subir nuevo capítulo ~.~.

Y bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo?

Este capítulo va para alguien que desde antes de este SasuHina me apoyó y a quien aprecio mucho. Va para tí, **adrifernan19**, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Oh, y ya que estamos en vacaciones, ¡les deseo que se la pasen muy bien a donde quiera que vayan! Ya sea a la playa a asolearse como lagartija, a visitar a abuelos, tíos, primos. A los que vayan a otro país y que conocerán nuevas culturas. O a los que se quedan en casa acostados durmiendo hasta tarde y nadie te levanta — ¡como los envidio, ya que yo me tengo que levantar temprano!— . Sea donde sea, ¡buena suerte!

Ahora me voy con los review. Muchas gracias a:

**Lilamedusa**: Sí, complicado amor (xD). Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Hinata salió, pero como dices, dormida (xD) Es que Sasuke es difícil de tratar... Veo que igual que a mí te encanta la carita xD. Ah, por cierto, espero haber puesto más de Narutin xD.

**gozatela**: Me dio risa tu review. Asi que el sufrido y amargado de Sasuke tuvo que ser niñera de Hinata... estuvo muy bueno :D. Y sí, en vez de pasarla bien la pasa mal junto a él, teniendo que soportar sus amarguras xD. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo haya sido un poco más largo, tan sólo un poco más.

**Vainilla-Pervinca**: Gracias ^^. Me agrada que mi fic alegre las mañanas. Aunque cuando actualicé era tarde xD. Ya sabes, la diferencia de horarios. Oh, y tu fic me encantó n.n. ¡Eres buena para escribir!

**gesy**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^.^. Sabes que me alegra saber tu opinión y también me alegra que los capítulos te gusten más n.n. Aquí un capítulo, espero y te guste.

**gaahina-4e**: Sí, Hinata no sale de una para luego meterse en otra, concuerdo contigo. Tú igual cuidate ^^. Besos. Una duda, ¿qué es xoxo? Nunca lo he sabido a ciencia cierta xD. Disculpa las molestias n.n'.

**hitomi black dark**: Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Y gusto en conocerte ^^. ¿Lo crees? ¡Que bueno! Me gustaría llevarlos así y que se mantengan. No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste la historia n.n. Saludos.

**Pao de Sabaku no**: No hemos tenido tiempo de platicar largo y tendido, amiga. Con eso de los trabajos y eso, ya no hay tiempo. Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y si no estoy conectada mándame correos o lo que gustes, quisiera poder ayudarte en lo que necesites. Oh, amiga, no sabes cuanto siento haber perdido el documento de tu fic. Ya lo tenía preparado. Sólo faltaba la nota de autora T.T. Apresúrate a ver Shippuden que ya quiero leer tu fic. Anda. Nos vemos luego. Te quiero mucho.

**camy-shama**: Gracias por tu comentario ^^. Sí, esperemos que sea así, pero como lo veo, Sasuke es más lento que yo cuando acabo de despertar xD. Y eso sí que es lento. Me llevo mis buenas regañadas y retrasos. No recomiendo desvelarse xD. Sí, es muy linda n.n. Hasta luego.

**Hyugiita**: ¡Feliz día del tamal! ¿Del tamal? No sabía que existía, estás en lo cierto. ¡Interesante! Me gusta mucho el tamal xD. ¡Cuéntame más sobre el día del tamal! Bueno, si no es molestia xD. Gracias por tu review :3.

**Sayuri Koitsumi**: A mí igual. Estaban que no se la creían. Hasta la mandíbula se les caían xD. Y ya andan con su envidia. Se accidentó jugando al fútbol. ¡Como me hubiera gustado ser yo quien le ayudara con su pierna! Envidio a Hinata. Lo siento, me sale lo FanGirl xD. Gracias por tu review =3. Oh, y gracias también por tu comentario en mi otro fic _**Vegetariano**. _Y sobre como sé sus comidas favoritas, es por que lo leí en Databook n.n.

**p0rj0d3r**: Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo. A mí igual me pasa que a veces me confundo de capítulo y luego me doy cuenta. Lo de Hinata... Pues sí, una vez me caí del tobogán y no sabía nadar. Fue una linda experiencia xD. El sarcasmo hoy fluye en mí. No me hagas tanto caso xD. Sí, pero sólo espero que Sasuke en Shippuden se vuelva al camino correcto. Como dice mi amiga Pao, él no es malo, sólo está perdido. Y yo digo que Hinata lo puede ayudar a regresar al buen camino, claro, también sus amigos y ex- compañeros de equipo Naruto y Sakura. ¿John Cena o Triple H? Aún tengo mis dudas y además quedaron empatados. Los dos contra Randy Orton... ¡Eh! ¡Vamos chicos, ustedes son más fuertes!

**angela-hinata**: ¡Gracias! Sasuke en traje de baño cargando en brazos a Hinata... y las fans celosas. Me encantó esa parte. Gina, sí, ella es así; me gusta que sea burlona por que los pone en situaciones incómodas, jojo. Y no creas que me olvidé de las clases de Sasuke, eso se verá por que se verá — o se leerá xD—. Igualmente, muchos saludos y besos de chocolate blanco con chispas de chocolate —me encanta, pero creo que de tanto chocolate me empalagaré xD—. Hasta luego n.n

**Azaku-chan**: Hola, gusto en conocerte ^3^. Estamos completamente de acuerdo en que Sasuke todavía es un amargado xD. Y por eso se le quiere tanto (?) Y sí, pasarán muchas cosas más. (Muajaja xD) He aquí otro capítulo. Espero y te guste n.n. Saludos.

**adrifernan19**: Ojalá y este capítulo te haya gustado ^^. Te lo dedico a tí como una forma de agradecerte que me has apoyado desde mis inicios como escritora y me has dejado saber tu opinión n.n. No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para agradecerte ya que para uno significa mucho que alguien se tome la molestia de leer tu historia y comentar sobre ella y además que les guste. Es una emoción muy grande que no se puede describir ( puede que sólo lo sea para mí, por que nunca he sido muy buena con las palabras que digamos. Quiero decir una cosa y a veces se entiende otra xD). Muchas gracias :).

**shana-chan**: Hola, gusto en conocerte n.n. Gracias por mandar tu comentario, significa mucho para mí saber tu opinión ^^. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta: Es sí, pero todo se dará a su debido tiempo n.n (A paso de tortuga xD). Hasta luego :D.

**Neith Akemi**: Buen día ^^. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic :). Ya sabes que me gusta como escribes y para mí es un honor que hayas leído esta historia. Es de mis favoritas la pareja de la que escribes y sobre todo la manera en que lo haces n.n. En serio, no molestas, al contrario espero no estar molestando yo xD.

**alice**: Hola, un gusto conocerte ^^. Gracias por tu review, lo aprecio mucho n.n. E igual que te haya gustado. Aquí está otra actualización xD. Saludos =).

**flordecerezo**: Mucho gusto en conocerte (Leerte, es que ya me acostumbré a decir conocerte xD) Pues en esta historia todos tienen sus altos y bajos xD. Ya vemos, a Hinata le sucede cada cosa, y a Sakura igual; que decir de Naruto, que se accidentó jugando fútbol y a Sasuke tener que hacer de niñera cuando no es de su preferencia esa profesión xD. ¡Naruto! ¡Yo lo quiero! Oh, no, la FanGirl que llevo dentro amenaza por salir. Saludos, hasta luego ^^.

Ayer iba a subir el capítulo, sólo que por la falta de tiempo no me fue posible. En fin, se me descompuso word y tuve que hacer este capítulo aquí mismo, en la página n.n'. ¡Pero todo por actualizar!

Veo que el "xD" es muy utilizado, es una buena cara xDDD.

Gracias por leer. Hasta luego.

**Aiko Amori**


	11. Antiguos compañeros

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original**: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 27/07/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capítulo Once_**

**_Antiguos compañeros_**

**_0o0_**

**N**o comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. Si bien, miró y escuchó que Sasuke se dirigía única y solamente a ella, parecía que su cerebro se negaba a entender el mensaje. Era como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco. En un mundo inexistente. Irracional. ¿Pero...? ¿Cómo? Eran las preguntas que sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

Y no era que estuviera nerviosa o algo parecido, sino por que las pocas veces que se había encontrado con Sasuke sólo para hacer un trabajo escolar, o simplemente una mirada fría —arrogante— por parte del moreno inconscientemente le habían dado a entender que a el chico Uchiha ella no le caía muy bien.

Precisamente no era eso lo que pasaba. Él era un poco apático. La palabra poco se quedaba corta. Mejor dicho, un auténtico apático. Él nunca miraba a alguien con agrado, siempre mostraba su mirada que parecía que cargaba a más de mil _icebergs_ juntos. Además de el hielo que contenían sus ojos, igualmente miraba de forma despectiva y arrogante. No mostraba interés alguno en nadie. Absolutamente en nadie.

Cuando llamó a Hinata por su apellido, no fue la excepción. Su mirada nocturna lucía igual, no había siquiera un minúsculo cambio en ella. Frialdad. Indiferencia.

Su voz. Avinagrada. Agria. La misma que para las admiradoras de él catalogaban como atractiva y varonil. Era curioso que, cuando las precarias veces que él hablaba —"Hmph"—, a las chicas les fallaban las piernas y más de un desmayo había entre la multitud. Y ahora, ¿para qué querría Sasuke Uchiha dialogar con Hinata Hyuuga —siendo ella insignificante, según su propia definición— cuando él era tan distante? Insólito, ¿no?

A pesar de que su mente estaba en otra dimensión, esto no había afectado en nada a su expresión. Fresca y natural. Ajena al nerviosismo, cuando su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo. Seguramente por estar tan ocupada en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que le hablaban, y con certeza la inquietud se apoderaría de su rostro.

Aunque Sakura tenía un aspecto preocupante, como quien ve visiones, logró mover su codo derecho y con él golpeó a Hinata varias veces en el brazo, para que reaccionara y cayera en cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke le había hablado. ¿_Qué...qué pasa aquí? _se preguntó con incredulidad Sakura.

Reacción nula.

—Hi...Hinata, Sasuke te...— trató de informar, pasando de pegarle con el codo a hacerlo con el antebrazo, sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

Alguien más le arrebató la palabra. La voz, que era decidida y recargada, se nubló y sonó imparcial. Cómo quien ve una cosa que aún no puede comprender.

—Está ha...hablando— con dificultad soltó las dos palabras. Ino de igual forma estaba boquiabierta y no apartaba la vista del chico de cabello negro. Su larga coleta rubia que llevó por vez primera ese día no se meneó ni por el viento que soplaba de forma regular.

Ésta última tenía aun menos paciencia que Sakura, y le dio una palmada en la espalda para que saliera de planeta de una vez por todas. Al fin, Hinata dio señal de vida y volteó a ver un tanto exaltada a Ino, sin saber qué decir o hacer. La chica de ojos azules movió la cabeza en la dirección en la cual se encontraba Sasuke para que la morena supiera de su presencia. Hinata no comprendió al instante, pero por insitinto giró su cara para ver hacia donde había señalado la rubia.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bufó en aquel momento y fijó aún más su vista en ella. No tenía deseos de hablar. Su cuerpo se contrajo levemente hacia atrás y su cabeza hacia adelante. Con esa pose le daba a entender que no quería ni tenía que esperar más.

Hinata dudó. Lo pensó dos veces. Sakura e Ino apenas si a ellas le hubiera dicho eso, en un instante estuvieran a su lado. Pero ella no. No supo por que dudó, pero lo hizo. Las manos que la empujaron para que se fuera pertenecían a las dos chicas que estaban a su costado.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y miraba con una gran interrogante a las muchachas de cabello rosa y rubio, respectivamente. Sacudió como pudo su falda y su chaqueta escolar que se ponía encima de la blusa al igual que todos los alumnos. Era parte del uniforme escolar nuevo. El de las chicas era azul claro y el de los chicos azul oscuro y el de ambos cargaba el estigma del Instituto; sólo había una pequeña diferencia, la chaqueta de las mujeres traía sujetadores en los brazos, poco más arriba de la altura del codo.

Iba a subir sus calcetas que en el reglamento de la escuela decía que debían ir a la rodilla, pero por no hacer esperar más al Uchiha las dejó como estaban, a medio subir.

Se despidió con la mano de las chicas y caminó torpemente hacia donde el chico se situaba. Él no esperó a que Hinata lo alcanzara y comenzó a caminar. El paso del muchacho era calmado, pero se notaba que traía prisa, la Hyuuga intentó imitar su paso y llegó casi a su lado. A lo lejos se escuchó un efusivo: "¡Nos vemos a la salida!" por parte de la Yamanaka y alcanzó a visualizar como Sakura le pegaba un fuerte codazo en el brazo y la otra torció la cara y le devolvió el golpe. Ya no vio más, por que puso su vista al frente, atenta a donde estaba Sasuke.

Éste aún iba adelante de ella. Todos los alumnos posaron su vista en ellos dos. Igual ó más sorprendidos que la Haruno y Yamanaka. Las _fans_ del chico miraban con furia a Hinata. Una razón más había para odiarla. ¿Qué no le bastaba con haber estado en brazos de él? No parecía que le fuera suficiente.

Sasuke seguía andando a su ritmo, sin voltear ni prestarles ni la más mínima atención a los demás. Lo que dijeran de él lo traía completamente sin cuidado.

Unos pasos atrás, venía Hinata muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

No tenía idea a dónde se destinaban, pero simple y sencillamente secundaba la silueta del Uchiha. Acaparó su atención como caminaba el chico. Seguro de sí mismo, erguido y decidido. Cómo anhelaba ella andar. A lo contrario de él, ella cuando caminaba miraba al piso y sus piernas no se compaginaban muy bien. Desde chica siempre había pensado que nació con dos pies izquierdos; y no había sucedido nada para que esa teoría suya se apartara de sus pensares.

Y como un mosquito enfadoso que no se quiere apartar, siguió el revuelo por la presencia de Sasuke y la sorpresa que conformaba el que Hinata, más conocida por "la chica nueva rara", lo acompañara. Bueno, que fuera caminando _casi_ al lado de él y éste no se enfadara ni la apartara o hiciera aun más mala cara de la que ya tenía.

Pronto se encontraban ya adentro de la construcción que era bastante amplia. En el transcurso del recorrido ninguno de ellos había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Él, con la expresión de arreglar un asunto rápido. Ella, presa de la incertidumbre.

Pasaban por la entrada a varios salones de primer grado. Hinata vio cómo las chicas se emocionaban con la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke y miró también como Sasuke apresuró el paso y dio la vuelta en otro pasillo que estaba más solitario. Fue tan rápido su movimiento que, por un momento, lo perdió totalmente de vista. Luego vio como asomó la cabeza y verificaba si nadie había visto en donde se había metido. Efectivamente, las chicas eran persistentes, pero lo que ellas tenían de persistentes él lo tenía de audaz; y nadie vio hacia donde fue.

Después, como si fuera lo último por hacer, giró para ver en donde se localizaba la chica despistada. Ella estaba enfrente de los casilleros, observándolo. Él alzó una ceja dando a comprender a qué hora iba a ir para dónde estaba. Claramente le había dicho que tenían que hablar, no hallaba respuesta lógica a que ella casi huía de o no quería tener cualquier contacto con él.

Hinata asintió de forma tardada, y se acercó hasta los otros casilleros que estaban cerca de donde estaba Sasuke, manteniendo la distancia. Éste la miró directamente a los ojos, aburrido. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por aproximadamente un minuto. Sinceramente ese silencio no era molesto.

Sasuke suspiró con enfado y empezó:

—Hay que comenzar con las clases de natación cuánto antes. No tengo tiempo para andar desperdiciándolo dando clases y quiero terminar con esto pronto— tiró las palabras de golpe, que si Hinata no hubiera escuchado detenidamente, no hubiera entendido ni media palabra. Su usual seriedad acompañó su voz como siempre.

Para ella la noticia le llegó de manera desprevenida; no se imaginó que las clases iniciarían tan pronto. Antes de aceptar, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—Bien, iniciemos— el choque de la mano de él contra el casillero la sobresaltó y dio un respingo.

**.**

_0o0_

_**.**_

Ino se adentraba en sus teorías y éstas amontonaban las dudas de Sakura. La rubia decía que lo más probable era que Sasuke invitara a Hinata a salir y como la chica de cabella rosa se quedaba pensando, la Yamanaka aprovechó para quitarle el pan de chocolate de las manos.

—Así es, Sakurita— dijo con su acostumbrada voz cuando volvió a la normalidad. Se deshizo pronto de la envoltura del pastelillo y prosiguió —Es eso lo más seguro ¿Para qué más iba a hablarle? Lo bueno es que ya me olvidé de Sasuke. No puedo negar que es todo un cuero, pero ya no es mi prioridad. Sí; no me hizo caso a mí, pero tampoco se fijará en tí— se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y saboreó. —Además, hay más peces en el agua— sonrió de forma pícara a los chicos que pasaban al frente de ellas.

Pero ella no entendía que Sakura no quería poner sus ojos en otro chico. No. Ella sólo los tenía para Sasuke Uchiha, y eso no cambiaría. No, señor.

La Haruno evitó seguir oyendo las locuras que salían de la boca de su amiga-rival. Aunque ya no encontraba sentido a lo rival, por que se habían vuelto enemigas sólo por que a las dos les gustaba el mismo chico, aparte de otros inconvenientes. Mas no hallaba una oportunidad para que volvieran a ser las mismas amigas que antes.

Olvidó que sus manos tenían algo y de repente las sintió vacías. Volteó a ver a la de ojos azules y vio como ésta terminaba con su manjar.

—¡Cerda! ¡Te comiste mi panecillo! —Su grito atronó por todo el colegio. Se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron a rodar por el zacate.

El impacto fue tal, que Ino reaccionó de manera agresiva y la empujó hacia adelante, pero no se podía deshacer de ella.

—¡Frente andante, chicle viviente; quítate de encima!— atacó Ino y se agarraron como solían hacerlo de pequeñas: A cachetadas.

Ino plasmó la primera en la mejilla izquierda de Sakura e hizo que esta se inclinara más al lado derecho; luego volteó ofendida y ensartó la otra a la rubia, la agarró por sorpresa y más dolorosa fue. Así prosiguieron hasta que sus cachetes terminaron rojos y el dolor no pudo más. Estaban tan débiles que ni ya el brazo podían levantar. Luego se tiraron al zacate a reír a carcajadas. Todos los que pasaban por ahí, las miraron con cara de no comprender nada y que a ellas les faltaban más de un tornillo.

**.**

**.**

Sonó el timbre para regresar a clases y como pudieron se pusieron de pie. Se quitaron la hierba verde que se había impregado tal y como un imán atrae un metal. Por un momento Sakura olvidó que Sasuke llamó a su amiga y no a ella.

Tocaba clase de Historia. Era aburrido pensar que tenían que sentarse a escuchar al maestro hablar cosas de Historia, además del sueño que provocaba. Hinata iba a comenzar sus clases de natación antes, y junto con Sasuke se salvarían de esa clase y de las que restaban.

Pero para ellos no era fastidioso nada que tuviera que ver con los estudios, al contrario, eran los chicos más inteligentes del salón. Hinata disfrutaba cada clase y para ella cada asignatura tenía algo importante qué enseñar y por lo tanto aprender; a Sasuke, no tenía mucho que ver el que le gustara estudiar, él quería ser el mejor en todo y para ello era necesario la formación.

Algo tenía de relacionado el no perder el tiempo en "tonterías" como él decía a las cosas a las que no les hallaba sentido aún, con el que su manera de ser: Serio, orgulloso, arrogante y misántropo (1)*.

**.**

Entre tanto, Sasuke fue a buscar a Kakashi para que les diera el permiso de dar por iniciadas las clases de natación y también para que no les pusieran falta en las otras materias. Él comentó a Hinata que, mientras él buscaba al profesor, ella se cambiara de ropa; ya que con uniforme no se debía meter al agua.

Por un momento Hinata pensó en hacer eso, pero cuando el se lo mencionó, tachó inmediatamente esa opción que atrajo su cabeza y, en gran parte, su timidez.

Y es que a ella no le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a estar en traje de baño. Siempre que le era posible se ponía ropa de más, decía ella que por tener frío, pero eso sólo era un pretexto cuando llegaba la época de verano, ya que nunca le había gustado enseñar su cuerpo. En el nuevo Instituto en el que había ingresado no era permitido llevar más prendas que las necesarias, ella llevaba la chaqueta, blusa blanca, falda azul, y las calcetas blancas a la rodilla.

El primer día de clases, Hinata antes de irse a la escuela, pensó en tomar su suéter blanco que tanto le gustaba, pero se acordó de lo que decía en el reglamento de la escuela e igualmente firmó —significaba un compromiso—, y desistió de su ilusión de poder llevarla.

Antes de que Sasuke fuera en busca de Hatake Kakashi, ésta asintió suavemente y se dispuso a ir a los vestidores de chicas para eso el moreno le dijo que la veía en la alberca, Hinata escuchó a penas y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa por segunda vez.

El camino al vestidor no quedaba muy lejos de donde los dos se separaron, sólo bastaba cruzar el jardín que estaba protegido por una pequeña cerca teñida de blanco y un letrero que decía: "No pisar el césped ni tocar las flores". Realmente las flores eran hermosas. Y cómo no, el jardín no se quedaba atrás.

Las plantas estaban acomodadas por un orden sincronizado. Unos arbustos comenzaban la vista al jardín, frondosos y pequeños, recortados por los encargados de mantener al colegio en buen estado y elegante. Después le seguían los rosales, más chicos y de muchos colores, rosa, blanco, rojo, amarillo. A la cadena siguiente del círculo estaban los claveles igualmente de diferentes y bonitos colores. Al lado venían los tulipanes que lucían preciosos semejantes a las demás flores.

Pero fue una, la flor que acaparó más la atención de Hinata. Claro, todas eran hermosas, pero esa flor que había en medio de todas le traía recuerdos: Flor de ciruelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_0o0_

_Cómo le encantaba ver el jardín que arreglaba su madre cada que podía. Solía sentarse en una banca para apreciarlo. El olor que desprendían las flores era exquisito; el viento fresco le acariciaba la cara y era muy agradable sentir como éste mecía sus cabellos azulados. Relajante. El gran afecto que sentía por la naturaleza y éste no había cambiado con el pasar de los años. Su madre se había encargado de que ella aprendiera a amarla._

_Llegó de repente su mamá y le acarició la espalda, sin no antes decirle que la acompañara._

_Hinata pronto obedeció y se puso de pie de un pequeño salto. Le entusiasmaba ver qué iba a hacer su progenitora._

_Cada vez que quería que su hija la acompañara, tocaba su espalda y le daba un ligero golpecito, animándola a que fuera con ella._

_La niña de, aproximadamente cuatro años, levantó la vista para ver qué traía la mujer en brazos. Era una hermosa flor._

_No se atrevió a preguntar para qué era, ya que sabía la respuesta: La iba a plantar en su jardín. Conocía cuánto amaba las plantas._

_Al llegar al centro de dónde estaban otras plantas, la esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga detuvo su paso y se agachó a verlas. Las tocó con ternura y sonrió._

_—Este lugar es perfecto, Hinata— le dijo a su hija mientras se levantaba para ir por una pequeña pala. —Quiero que aprendas a plantar flores— su rostro era gentil, mas cuando se dirigía a su hija lo era aun más. _

_Ésta la miró entre sobresaltada y asombrada. No se imaginó que aquel día llegaría. Lo veía venir, pero nunca lo vio tan cerca. La mujer notó el desconcierto en la expresión de su hija y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, aprendería rápido a plantar flores y también eligió esa planta por que era un regalo para su hija._

_Una hermosa flor de ciruelo blanca. Un lindo botón blanco con tonalidades rosáceas._

_Le encantó el regalo de su madre y lo tomó entre sus manos cuando ésta se lo ofreció. Feliz, le agradeció profundamente y le dio un abrazo. Su mamá era feliz si Hinata lo era. Le obsequió un beso en la frente y la separó diciendo que tenían que comenzar. Hinata aceptó._

_Debía de hacer el agujero en el que instalaría la planta. Comenzó su antecesora colocando la pequeña pala de mano en la tierra con maestría y luego se la pasó a su hija. Ésta, un tanto temblorosa, tomó el artefacto e imitó los pasos de su madre, lentamente pero bien. Echó la tierra para un lado y cavó hasta que su maestra le dijo que así estaba bien._

_Pasaron a otro sencillo paso._

_Le enseñó que debía primero tomar con cuidado la mata, quitándola de la maceta lenta y delicadamente para que no se dañara. Ella empezó a hacerlo y luego se la dio a Hinata para que ella aprendiera. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su mamá, logró sacar con éxito la flor._

_Después, siguiendo al pie de la letra las intrucciones de su ascendiente, colocó con pulcro la flor en la parte que ahondó. Quedó bien y luego, junto a su madre comenzó a ponerle de la vuelta la tierra que había removido y la juntó en el espacio que quedaba para que su planta ya quedara instalada._

_Tal como lo suponía, su niña aprendía pronto si se le explicaba con apacibilidad, como ella lo hizo. Le apretó la mano con satisfacción y le observó:_

_—Esta flor es a penas un capullo, cómo tú— le miraba con amabilidad y una casi imperceptible sonrisa. —Pronto abrirá sus pétalos y sentirá otro ambiente. Debes de cuidarla, hija mía, como si esta flor fueras tú misma. — terminó por decir. Lo útimo que dijo si lo alcanzó a comprender, pero lo de "Pronto abrirá sus pétalos y sentirá otro ambiente" no lo alcanzó a entender totalmente. _

_Tomó el recipiente que servía para regar las plantas y vació un poco del contenido en el capullo que no tardaría en florecer._

_0o0_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La flor de ciruelo que vivía en el Instituto ya había abierto sus pétalos y era en extremo hermosa. Brillaba su tono blanquecino y el rosa, aunque era mínimo, se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor.

No pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarla y sentir la suave textura de la planta, así que no se percató del letrero y la tocó delicadamente. Pareció una eternidad y el recuerdo que aguardaba en su mente se recapitulaba con furor. _Madre..._

Era imposible que en los momentos en que recordaba a las flores, no recordara a su mamá, ya que vivió muchas lindas experiencias con ella. De igual forma el recuerdo traía felicidad y al mismo tiempo tribulación; siempre resultaba doloroso el saber que su madre ya había partido.

Si no fuera por que un conserje interrumpió sus pensamientos y le dijo que no tocara nada, ella hubiera seguido allí por más rato y ni se hubiera acordado de las clases de natación. Tras dar un salto, se disculpó y avanzó de manera rápida, intentando no caer, a los vestidores de mujeres.

Entró y la habitación se encontraba desierta. Ningún alma deambulaba por ahí a las horas de clase y se sintió extraña al no estar en el salón tomando nota de cada materia y prestando atención al maestro, aunque teniendo a Naruto cerca eso no le era tan posible. Cada que se descubría volteando a ver al rubio se sonrojaba y ella misma trataba con sus manos volver su rostro a la pizarra y al profesor. Cuando esto no funcionaba, se pegaba un ligero golpe en la cabeza para reaccionar.

**.**

Puso la clave para abrir su casillero y ésta era la fecha de su nacimiento que era el veintisiete del mes doce. Como la clave tenía que contener cinco números, optó por poner el ocho, ya que ese número desde pequeña le había gustado.

Le pareció haber visto un papel en la puerta del casillero, pensó que tal vez pudiera haber sido una ilusión, pero decidió volver la entrada para verificar si estaba o no un papel.

Efectivamente, había un hoja y estaba dirigido para ella. El color con el que se escribió el mensaje era rojo, era tan fuerte que se notaba que había sido escrito con un plumón. Leyó las palabras y su cara se puso más blanca de lo que ya era. Le amenazaban con sutileza:_" Si te vuelves a acercar a Sasuke, nosotras nos encargaremos de darte una visita personal, linda"_ ¿Pero ella que había hecho? Sí, se había acercado a Sasuke, pero no con intenciones románticas. ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante idea? A sus admiradoras, claro.

Estaban que se quemaban de envidia y cólera. Se la habían pasado al verla junto a Sasuke cuando él la estaba cargando y los dos estaban en paños menores, eso las había enfurecido, pero aún no habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero ya la segunda era la última, y en cuanto vieron a Sasuke ir con ella y decirle algo —no supieron que fue lo que le dijo, ya que él fue discreto, como solía ser— y que vieron como se fueron juntos caminando a quién sabe donde, ahí fue cuando explotaron.

La hoja se le cayó de las manos y un tenue temblor la invadió. Supo que no había que tener miedo, ya que entre Sasuke y ella no había nada ni lo habría —o al menos eso pensaba ella—. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer esa idea y dejar atrás todo, como si ese papel nunca hubiera llegado a sus manos, lo recogió y lo encerró en su casillero, no sin antes sacar su traje de baño.

**.**

Inconscientemente, giró a ver a su alrededor por si había alguna o varias visitantes inesperadas. No había nadie. Estaba sola. Suspiró casi inaudiblemente y se llevó una mano a su frente. Había estado por comenzar a sudar. Se limpió las gotas y se metió en un vestidor.

Se terminó de poner la ropa para la clase de natación y se fue a ver a los espejos. Verificó primero que no estuviera nadie por ahí y de puntillas, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, se deslizó hasta llegar frente a los espejos.

Si era sincera, nunca estaba a gusto consigo misma. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se mordió el labio inferior. Pensaba que estaba un poco pasada de peso y no le gustaba enseñar su cuerpo, igual se debía a la falta de confianza que se tenía y que ella misma se menospreciaba ya que su padre lo hacía seguido, ella terminó por creerse todo lo que él le decía: "_Eres una inútil", "no sirves para nada", "que lenta eres", "deberías aprender a tu hermana que es menor", "cállate, tú no hables"._ Esas pequeñas, pero crueles y significativas para ella habían dañado su autoestima.

Éstas palabras también la frecuentaban mucho como lo hacían los recuerdos de su madre. La voz de su padre resonaba contra sus oídos y ella se los tapaba, pero esa voz era mental, así que no le servía hacerlo. Cuando recordaba los buenos momentos que pasó con su madre, lo gentil que era, y que ya no la volvería a ver; con los amargos de su padre, las palabras hirientes que salían de su boca, contenía los grandes deseos que tenía de llorar, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones se escapaba una lágrima que rodaba por toda su mejilla y caducaba su recorrido por el cuello.

Sus ojos. Tan parecidos al color de una nube. Eran similares, pero no iguales. Ella no podía ser completamente libre. Su clase social alta se lo impedía y su padre era un hombre muy estricto. Debía siempre lucir presentable y educada. Asistir a las reuniones fuera del trabajo que tenía con sus compañeros, su antecesor le decía, que aunque no quería llevarla, tenía que hacerlo por que era una reunión de familia.

_Si tan sólo evitara decir que soy un estorbo para él, todo sería mejor _pensaba continuamente Hinata. Si le gustaba hacerla sentir miserable, que contara con ello, ya que ella se sentía peor que miserable, era más que infeliz.

Evitó pensar más en ello por que si lo seguía haciendo acabaría soltando un par de lágrimas. Siempre lo hacía. Y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción ya que notó que sus ojos brillaban.

Buscó con insistencia el gorro y los protectores para agua que se necesitaban para nadar. Se las puso torpemente, ya que jamás había usado nada así y el gorro quedó de lado, con el cabello aún sin sujetar, sólo lo puso por encima y los protectores para los ojos acabaron algo chuecos.

Iba a avanzar cuando se dio cuenta que no podía salir así. Faltaba algo. ¡Ah, sí! La toalla. La tomó y se la enrolló en la cintura, si no se le miraban las piernas era ya ganancia, aunque supo que a la hora de meterse al agua tenía que deshacerse de ella. Inhaló profundamente. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Ignoraba que sus piernas eran bonitas. Eran perfectas para su cuerpo. Además de que eran muy blancas y la piel de Hinata era tersa y suave. Ella, en general, era bonita. Su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, sedoso y brillante, negro con destellos azulados. Su piel nívea y delicada que al contacto parecía que tocabas los pétalos de una rosa. Sus ojos claros, que casi te podías ver en ellos, adornados por un par de pestañas negras y espesas, y qué decir de sus mejillas, que cuando tomaban un tinte carmesí la hacían lucir muy mona.

Nuevamente se le olvidaba algo. Las sandalias. Corrió hacia ellas en un intento desesperado por no llegar tarde a la clase con Sasuke Uchiha y tambaleó por un segundo, aunque luego se recuperó. Rápidamente se puso las sandalias y salió casi trotando del vestidor de chicas.

**.**

**.**

—A dónde vas— oyó decir a una voz masculina. Uchiha. Sin duda. No existía nadie más con la voz tan áspera y ácida como la de él.

Y como si hubiera sido pillada, se detuvo lentamente y volteó la cabeza hacia él, que se localizaba parado cerca de el vestidor de mujeres, con un pie apoyado en la pared y mirando al piso. Él, en cuánto levantó la vista, ella la agachó ocultando su sonrojo al ver como la había encontrado casi como huyendo y trotando.

Sasuke suprimió una sonrisa al verla. Como se notaba que era inexperta en esos campos. A penas iniciaba con sus clases y ya quería irse a lo último, como si ya estuviera preparada para nadar en las profundidades del mar. Ella estaba aún de lo más cohibida, así que él habló. Era claro al escucharle hablar que a él a duros esfuerzos le salían las palabras, ya que no le gustaba hablar. Le escuchó decir que llegaba tarde y que no necesitaba por lo pronto todas las cosas que traía, además de que se veía ridícula. Comenzó a avanzar pausadamente y ella dudó, mas le siguió.

En cuánto llegaron a los terrenos de la alberca, ella se quitó el gorro y los protectores para los ojos y los puso en el suelo.

Desde cuando que el chico de ojos oscuros había terminado de arreglar sus cosas, y eso que eran muchas a comparación de las de Hinata: Buscar al maestro Kakashi —ese sí que era un gran reto—, encontrarlo en donde quiera que estuviera, no sabía por donde empezar a buscar, pero comenzó primero por ir a ver a la sala de maestros. Lo que sabía era que Kakashi dialogaba de más con Shizune —nadie ignoraba el hecho—, la asistente de la directora, con quién se llevaba muy bien, así que decidió ir ahí.

Y ahí lo encontró. Charlando relajadamente con la mujer de algunos veintitrés años o menos, sentados cada uno en un sillón con una taza de café, frente a frente. Le dijo en palabras cortas que iba a iniciar con el encargo que le había otorgado. No tuvo que decir nada más, Kakashi supo que tenía que dejar un justificante a cada maestro, el hombre de cabello plateado se puso de pie, se despidió de Shizune y salió del lugar después que Sasuke. Sabría Dios si no se fue a vagar a otra parte antes de ir a entregar los justificantes de ambos.

Después tuvo que ir al vestidor de hombres y cambiarse. No se entretuvo demasiado como Hinata, en menos de diez minutos estuvo listo. Lo que sí es necesario decir es que él igualmente se vio en el espejo. Era atractivo y lo sabía. Sólo que odiaba que las chicas lo persiguieran. Ser guapo como él lo era era un privilegio. Aunque eso sí, tenía muy en alto su autoestima, tanto, que se podía decir que era un ególatra. Claro, tenía que cuidar su cuerpo para estar saludable; era casi vegetariano, en un ambiguas ocasiones probaba la carne, no era muy de su gusto; y hacía ejercicio. Además de lo que hacía en el gimnasio, también ejercitaba su cuerpo practicando deporte. El mejor en ese ámbito.

Pronto había terminado de ver su silueta y salió para ver si la chica Hyuuga ya estaba en condiciones de empezar con su entrenamiento. Examinó el área de la alberca: Nada. Ojeó alrededor de ahí: la cancha de fútbol, la de básquetbol, volibol, y los jardines, todo lo que estuviera cerca. Ni rastro de la morena.

Decidió ir cerca de los vestidores de mujeres. Le repugnaba ir allí, eso significaba ir a la boca de los leones. Si algunas chicas que no fueran la Hyuuga, lo encontraban ahí, se lo comerían vivo. De cualquier manera, se acercó y esperó afuera. Apoyó su pie derecho en la pared como ya era costumbre y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Tenía buen oído, así que sin mirar sabría cuando alguien saldría.

Tal como hizo, supo que era Hinata la que salía de los vestidores. Salió con el paso apresurado, pero no escandaloso a como las demás chicas. Era un peso menos el que ella no lo persiguiera y se colgara de su cuello cada vez que lo miraba. Ya había notado que ella no era una más de sus desquiciadas admiradoras y eso era bueno para él. Aunque en ningún momento pensó que no por ser una de las demás no sería molesta. Todas las chicas lo eran.

**.**

**.**

Se quitó la toalla y la dejó al lado de las otras cosas que había traído. Observó el agua y no pudo disimular el temblor en sus piernas. Nunca, pero nunca había aprendido a nadar y ya era hora de hacerlo. Ella no era de practicar nuevas experiencias. Y sabía que el agua no era muy buen amigo suyo, bueno, lo suponía; ya que casi ahogarte a causa de ello causa una especie de bloqueamiento hacia la situación por la que pasaste peligro aquella vez. ¡Si en ese mismo día tragó agua y ésta se le metió a los pulmones! Sasuke la llevó a la enfermería, pero tan rápido que ni siquiera sonaba la campana para entrar de receso fue por ella para comenzar las clases de natación. Eso sí que era cansado.

Aún estaba un poco débil, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente y no le iba a decir a Sasuke que comenzaran las clases después. Bien claro había dicho él que quería terminar rápido con esto, así que en sus deseos no estaba hacerlo esperar más ni ser algún estorbo para él cómo sabía que lo era para su padre.

Trató de deshacerse del temor y caminó hacia el Uchiha, manteniendo la distancia. Sus piernas aún temblaban, pero su miedo se había reducido en un buen por ciento.

—Métete al agua y sostente de la orilla— ordenó Sasuke, que estaba viendo al agua al igual que Hinata— Hazlo.

Inmediatamente, llevada por un impulso, se sujetó por los metales que había para meterse o salir del agua y se puso a la orilla, cerca de la escalerilla. Al sentir el contacto del agua se estremeció un poco, ya que estaba algo fría.

El chico de cabello negro se acuclilló para que la Hyuuga lo escuchara mejor y así no repetir las palabras. Le indicó que se sumergiera y que hiciera inmerciones aguantando la respiración.

Al oír eso, Hinata infló un poco sus cachetes e inhaló aire para estar lista. Luego se vio la pura cabellera que flotaba en el agua. Ya había empezado a sumergirse, mas no lo suficiente. Sasuke empujó más su cabeza para que lo hiciera mejor y Hinata intentó salir del agua. Sintió el esfuerzo de la muchacha y quitó la mano para que pudiera salir.

En cuánto Sasuke aparto su mano, Hinata agarró fuerte el borde de la alberca para poder impulsarse a la superficie. Su respiración era bastante agitada y el ritmo de su corazón se había disparado. Limpió con una mano sus ojos y apartó el fleco que se había impregnado en su rostro a causa del agua. Respiró un par de veces para regularizar los latidos de su corazón y miró a Sasuke, que la miraba como algo insignificante, como si no fuera capaz de aprender nada.

Entonces recordó la misma mirada en los ojos claros de su padre. No quería que nadie más la mirara así y decidió sumergirse lo más que pudo y permaneció en el agua el tiempo suficiente para poder levantarse y tomar aire. Ahora la mirada oscura de Sasuke era la normal. Le dijo que lo hiciera quince veces y así lo hizo. Cada intervalo volvía a tomar aire y las inmersiones terminó por hacerlas bien. Iba por buen camino. Eso era lo más fácil de hacer.

Esperó un tiempo para que Hinata pudiera hacer los otros pasos. A penas iban en la etapa inicial. Hinata sabía que Sasuke esperaba a que regularizara el ritmo de su corazón y regresara a la normalidad para poder proseguir. Ésta asintió cuando se sintió lista y el Uchiha indicó el próximo paso por hacer.

**.**

Igual que como estaba, tenía que mover sus piernas para que estar se fortalecieran y se acostumbraran a estar en el agua. La chica de ojos claros comenzó a mover las piernas y no le resultó muy fácil que digamos, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a realizar o practicar algún tipo de deporte. Su cuerpo tenía que adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida que había adoptado.

Después de buen rato intentando terminar con el límite puesto por Uchiha Sasuke, es decir, cuando él quisiera que terminara de hacer aquel ejercicio, sintió gran cansancio por que ya sus piernas empezaban a reclamarle. Agotada, siguió moviéndolas y sabía que no iba a poder aguantar un minuto más cuando, de repente, Sasuke le informó que ya era hora de ir a otro paso.

Para eso, el Uchiha se metió al agua y se acercó a Hinata. Antes que nada, hundió su cuerpo en el agua y mojó su cabello negro. Otra cualquier chica se hubiera desmayado al verlo así, mas sólo Hinata lo miraba un poco desconcertada. Lo miró por que pensaba que él no se iba a meter al agua ni mojarse, por que le había dicho que hiciera todos los anteriores pasos sin él ayudarla.

Retiró el exceso de agua de su cabello exprimiéndolo con las dos manos rápidamente, después miró a Hinata y le dijo lo que iba a hacer. Que se siguiera agarrando del borde de la alberca y que soltara su cuerpo, pero que se pusiera boca arriba. Ella lo hizo, pero había doblado los brazos y así no se podría realizar el paso, así que él le dijo que extendiera los brazos y se dejara flotar. Titubeante a que se pudiera soltar y como ya antes había sentido la sensación de estarse ahogando, reaccionó e hizo lo que se le indicaba.

Le anunció que soltara su cuerpo por que si no lo hacía se podía hundir. Esto la alarmó y decidió relajarse por completo, dejar que su cuerpo flotara y no tener miedo, todo por no ahogarse, por no volver a sentir esa desesperación.

Ya que logró hacerlo y cerró los ojos, escuchó la voz avinagrada de Sasuke que le decía que se soltara de la orilla. ¿Qué? ¿Y si se hundía? Como si estuviera leyendo su pensamiento, Sasuke se adelantó y le dijo que si había soltado su cuerpo y que si no estaba nerviosa, no iba a suceder nada de eso. Lo dijo en el mismo tono, desinteresado. Ese tinte en su voz jamás lo abandonaba.

**.**

**.**

Desistió de soltarse, pero pronto se convenció de que si no lo hacía no aprendería a nadar, y quería demostrarse que podía hacerlo. Dejó que sus manos abandonaran el borde y de pronto sintió unas manos que la sostuvieron. Era Sasuke. Tenía que sostenerla por que se había percatado que no estaba lista y la llevó lejos de la orilla.

Hinata pensó en no perder el tiempo sorprendiéndose, y aunque lo hizo, se concetró más en su relajamiento. Sabía que en algún momento Sasuke tenía que soltarla y dejarla flotar sola. Cuando estuvo más lista, ella se lo dijo y él la dejó que flotara. Su cuerpo permaneció inerte y flotó por un rato. Entonces si se sorprendió. Pensaba que no lo iba a hacer, pero luego se animó en que debía hacerlo. Y cómo pensó, así fue. Aún faltaba mucho por aprender, eso que ni que. Mas el avance era un avance y eso significaba algo.

Al estar pensando en sus avances, se desconcetró y en un movimiento brusco que hizo, perdió el equilibrio y dejó de flotar. Aprendió, sí, pero aún no sabía nadar, así que se ladeó y comenzó a desesperarse. Empezó a manotear y en menos de un suspiro ya se encontraba otra vez ahogando. Sasuke ya no estaba, había salido ya de la alberca.

Como Sasuke no le gustaba que nadie fuera dependiente, fue por un salvavidas y se lo lanzó a Hinata.

Ella no veía nada, no vio el salvavidas que Sasuke le aventó, pero lo sintió cerca y lo sujetó. Aunque era difícil en esas situaciones, intentó apartar angustia por que en esos casos no servía de nada, sólo complicaban aún más las cosas.

Tomó el salvavidas y se lo puso. Ya cuando el miedo lentamente se fue escapando de ella, empezó a respirar hondo y a avanzar con las piernas hasta la orilla y así salir del agua. De forma inexperta, salió de la alberca y se quitó el salvavidas, tambaleante. La clase de ese día había finalizado, lo supo por que Sasuke, al llegar ella a la orilla, se iba a los vestidores de hombres.

Sasuke sabía nadar muy bien y era buen profesor, hacía que tú hicieras por ti misma las cosas y te enseñaba a no ser dependiente de nadie, cualidades que se encontraban en pocos maestros.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a decir gracias por todo, y cuando pudiera se las daría. Por la propia voluntad del Uchiha no era, sabía que el profesor Kakashi se lo había ordenado, pero de todas maneras se lo iba a agradecer.

Usó la toalla para secarse el pelo y después la acomodó alrededor de su cintura. Se dirigió a los vestidores y pronto terminó de ponerse el uniforme para estar preparada para la salida, ya que consultó su reloj de mano y supo que faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el timbre sonara y todos partieran a sus casas.

Agarró una liga de las cuales Sakura le había proporcionado y sujetó su cabello en una coleta. Aún su cabellera estaba mojada, pero tan pronto que llegara a su casa, se quitaría el sujetador, tomaría una ducha y cepillaría su cabello. Después, quizás, tomaría un libro para leer en su habitación y le pediría los apuntes de las clases perdidas a Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buscó la mochila en el casillero pero no estaba, luego recordó que se había quedado en el salón. En lugar de eso, encontró el panecillo de chocolate que le había comprado la Haruno, lo tomó para devolverselo a su amiga y puso el uniforme de natación ahí mismo, en la ropa sucia, allí en el Instituto se limpiaba y se volvía a poner en el mismo lugar, ya que tenía el nombre del alumno en la etiqueta.

Salió del los vestidores a un paso más calmado que el anterior, ahora ya no llevaba demasiada prisa. No pensó encontrárselo allá afuera nuevamente, estaba él con su misma pose de antes. Se detuvo y esperó por unos instantes. Tal vez se habría equivocado, quizás estuviera buscando a otra chica y siguió su camino. Fue cuando dio un paso, habló Sasuke.

—Hyuuga, tienes que avanzar más en esa clase— informó Sasuke, poniéndose en marcha de igual forma. Con su caminar pasivo y no comunicativo, llegó hasta donde Hinata. Ella supo que de alguna manera eso quería decir que pronto habría una nueva clase de natación. Pronto iba comprendiendo el idioma Uchiha, sostenido por palabras en su mayoría ásperas y despectivas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y agradeció que la ayudara, tartamudeando un poco. A él sólo se le oyó decir un simple "Hmph" y un ligero cabeceo, que no fue ni asentimiento ni negación.

Se podría decir que caminaban "juntos", aunque Sasuke ya le había ganado por unos cuantos metros. Los alumnos de la escuela no tardaron en amontonarse en la salida, otros platicando con sus parejas en las bancas, algunos ya en los carros de sus padres o propios, caminando en dirección a su hogar.

Fue cuando al fondo del edificio en donde se situaba su salón, alcanzó a divisar que venía corriendo un chico, detrás le seguían los pasos Sakura e Ino, que venían platicando, más bien la rubia, ya que la chica de ojos verdes venía con los brazos cruzados y se le veía muy sumida en sus propios pensamientos y en sus manos vio que traía su mochila lila.

Llegó Naruto a su destino, que era encontrar a Hinata. Por fin lo había hecho, e iba a volver a correr y gritó por toda la academia el nombre de la chica, lo cual provocó que ésta adquiriera un rojo intenso en sus mejillas. Antes de que comenzara a trotar, Tsunade le tomó de la oreja izquierda y le regañó para que no corriera. Después la rubia giró su vista hacia donde Naruto se dirigía y vio que era a Hinata Hyuuga, así que pensó que sería mejor iniciar con las clases que ella le daría. No le soltó la oreja y lo llevó hasta donde iban Hinata y Sasuke, Naruto hizo un reclamo pero ni así de pudo apartar a Tsunade.

La directora estaba enfrente a ella seguida de Naruto, el chico que le gustaba. La señora pareció haberse enfadado, ya que la vena que palpitaba en su frente y el tic en su ojo derecho la delató. Al estar el rubio de ojos azules frente a Hinata, le tendió algo que traía en sus manos. Ella balbuceó por un momento y luego lo tomó.

Era la medicina que la enfermera le había dado. Ya se había aliviado, pero esas pastillas eran calmantes y Gina vio que Hinata necesitaba uno. Agradeció el gesto y sonrió tímidamente. Éste rió y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Tsunade le dijo a Hinata que si tenía tiempo hoy en la tarde. Ella negó, ya que no tenía nada importante que hacer excepto pedir las notas que escribieron el día de hoy en clase y eso seguramente se lo iba a pedir a Sakura.

Entonces la rubia le dijo que si ella estaba de acuerdo, ese mismo día iniciarian con la clases de Naruto. La Hyuuga aceptó y sus palabras temblaron. El Uzumaki volteó a ver a Tsunade y le dijo que aún era muy pronto, pero ella no le dijo nada y se fue a la dirección alegando que era una mujer muy ocupada.

El Uchiha no entendía de lo que hablaban. Por lo que alcanzó a escuchar Naruto recibiría clases ese día en la tarde.

Como la conversación había terminado, Naruto se quedó viendo a Sasuke y éste lo miró de forma despectiva, así al mismo tiempo cada uno saludó. Un "estúpido" por parte de Naruto y un "Idiota" cortesía del Uchiha. Hinata vio cómo se trataban y sus cejas se curvaron mostrando desconcierto. Iba a tratar de decir algo, cuando dos chicas llegaron junto a ella.

**.**

**.**

La de cabellera rosada le tendió su mochila y la saludó y la otra se quedó viendo a Sasuke. Trataba de encontrar indicios de que entre ellos había algo más. Apartó a Sakura de la multitud y le comentó de lo que había escuchado en su salón, y no sólo en el de ellas, sino en toda la escuela.

—Sasuke sí que debe ser un profesor sexy— exclamó la Yamanaka e hizo un movimiento sensual mientras reía. A Sakura le molestó y le pegó un golpe en el brazo, Ino se quejó y le regresó el golpe. Como era de esperarse, se cubrió para recibir otro nuevo y reinventado golpe de Sakura, pero este nunca llegó. Seguía igual o más metida en sus pensares.

De tanto escuchar a Ino parlotear de ello, le había entrado una enorme duda de eso. Pensaba sin cesar si Sasuke y Hinata eran novios. No podía ni quería creerlo. Simplemente no podía ser.

Hinata extendió su mano y le dio el pastelillo de chocolate a su amiga. Sakura lo recibió y se lo pasó a Ino, que si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, jamás de lo daría por que se lo debía. La rubia lo tomó feliz de la vida y ya se encontraba comiéndolo cuando vio dos chicos a la entrada de la escuela. Éstos no eran de la escuela, lo supo por que no traían el uniforme.

Al parecer buscaban a alguien insistentemente, principalmente el chico de ojos y cabello castaño un tanto alborotado. Se extrañó y prosiguió comiendo lentamente el pan.

La Hyuuga desvió su mirada de las chicas y se guió por la vista de Ino. Volteó por curiosidad y vio a los chicos que Ino había visto.

Una sonrisa de las pocas que se le conocían fue bienvenida a su rostro. Se echó a correr aunque no era tan veloz, y pronto llegó al encuentro.

En cuanto la vio, el castaño sonrió ampliamente y el otro chico de lentes no se inmutó. La muchacha se cansó de correr y se detuvo a tan sólo unos metros de donde estaban los chicos desconocidos para los demás, para ella no, ya que los conocía bien. Eran sus amigos de la anterior escuela a la que había ido. Kiba y Shino eran sus nombres, respectivamente.

—¡Hinata!— gritó Kiba, llamando la atención de todos alrededor. A pesar de ello, Hinata ni se dio cuenta; estaba contenta de volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes y los saludó diciendo sus nombres.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, llegaron Sakura, Ino y Naruto a la entrada, aparentemente yéndose a sus casas. Cómo a quien le interesa saber todo, Naruto preguntó:

—¿Quién eres tú?— señaló el rubio a Kiba. Hinata se puso roja y el muchacho castaño le respondió a Naruto.

—Soy el novio de Hinata, Kiba. —se aventuró a decir.

Sasuke estaba lejos, no le interesaba nada el asunto, pero alcanzó a escuchar la presentación del chico.

_Lo que faltaba, otro idiota como Naruto _pensó con amargura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas tardes. Lo sé, lo sé, siempre me llevo mi tiempo para volver a actualizar. El tiempo es precario, sí. Y bien ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que sea así n.n. Este mes ha sido de demasiadas emociones para mí, ha habido tristeza, dolor, enojo, y luego llegó la felicidad y las sonrisas. No cabe duda que en la vida hay de todo. Es duro siempre tener que lidiar con situaciones desagradables, sí, y no siempre el optimismo nos acompaña, pero hay que tenerlo presente, no hay que hundirnos en la negatividad pues nosotros mismos nos dañamos.

Hablo por experiencia propia, sé que es difícil mantener la cabeza en alto y no desmoronarse, pero por lo menos hay que intentar darle frente a las cosas de la vida. Como dice el dicho, se vale caer, pero hay que levantarse.

Oh, y la palabra.

**Misántropo** (1)*: Persona que tiene aversión al trato con los demás.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, se agradece mucho:

**Lilamedusa: **Sí, la esencia de Naruto es difícil de plasmar. Es que tiene tantas cualidades *-*. Por eso lo amo (L). Y es... hermoso. Pero sí me cuesta trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para definirlo. Es tan guapo (VL). Lo sé, Sasuke no sabe ni por que se queda, igual lo hizo en este capítulo y no halló respuesta. La parvada de admiradoras si que son fastidiosas, andan detrás de Sasuke, respiran por Sasuke, sueñan con Sasuke... estan traumadas con él. Sí, Sakura tendrá que hacerlo, pero tampoco se le va a forzar, las cosas se irán dando poco a poco. Concuerdo contigo, te traen mordiendo la almohada pero a la vez te gustan. Son graciosos.

Tienes razón. Es complicado el amor, pero precisamente eso lo hace más divertido. Lo fácil aburre pronto. Saludos :).

**gesy: **Sobre tu pregunta, he aquí a Kiba y Shino ¡Yujú! Vamos a ver qué es lo que sucede ahora. Oh, y sobre tu duda en el otro fic, fue que a Sasuke le dio una mezcla de enojo y gracia el terminar con un chicle pegado en la frente, cosas que suceden. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que él había tirado su goma de mascar al suelo, ahí termina. Me gusta que los lectores se imaginen que pudiera haber pasado. Saludos =).

**Marbard: **Mucho gusto en leerte ^.^. Me alegra que tengas esa idea de mi fic y que te guste, espero y que este capítulo te guste. Saludos :).

**LennaParis: **Vacaciones... vacaciones no tuve este verano :C. Pero igual he tenido mis momentos :D, aunque estos no siempre sean de felicidad total, pero hay que aprender de ellos. Espero que te la pases bien lo que queda de vacaciones, por que entrar a la escuela de nuevo va a ser pesado, bueno, al menos para mí. La cuestión está en disfrutar todo, y lo que no sea muy agradable, no tomárselo muy en serio. Sí, en el instante en que Sasuke le dice eso a Hinata, yo igual me emocioné, pero luego me estrellé xD. Sé que entre ellos no hay nada aún, pero poco a poco se irá dando, eso tenlo por seguro, complicaciones abrá —de ahí el título—, aunque también cosas agradables. Practicamente de todo. Espero y que estés pasándola muy bien. Saludos =).

**Park Jing Sang: **Se agradecen mucho los reviews :D. Igual a mí, a veces me entra el gusanillo de leer de otro tipo de pareja y todo. Siempre he sido de ver hacia otros horizontes. Es pesado leer un fic de un tirón, yo una vez lo hice y casi me quedaba dormida en el intento, me frotaba continuamente los ojos pero seguí por que el fic me había gustado. Aunque digo que después de tanto tiempo en la computadora, no terminé bien ese día .. El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y tomé una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y suficiente agua. Saludos ;3.

PD: Ojalá te haya resultado fácil bañar a tu perrito, no como a mí, menudo pastor alemán, un movimiento y me saca volando ¡Lol!

**Vainilla-Pervinca: **Yap, Sasuke le dijo lo que tenía que decirle. Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y Sasuke a penas se enteró que Hinata le iba a dar clases a Naruto por que Tsunade lo dijo, si no lo hubiera mencionado, ni enterado él xD. Aunque sabemos que Sasuke es muy observador. A mí Sakura no me cae mal. Sólo en la primera temporada, no me gustaba su actitud. En la segunda me cae bien, pero he de admitir que no me gusta que llore por Sasuke, me recuerda a como era cuando tenía doce años. Creo que fue entre el manga 452 y 453 cuando quise cachetear a Sakura por todavía llorar por el Uchiha y, en parte, lastimar a Naruto.

Naruto se queda conmigo :D (K). Me gusta NaruSaku :). Saludos ^^.

**adrifernan19: **Gracias por tu review ^.^. Saben que cada comment me hace muy feliz =D. Oh, sí Sasuke-sexy, Hinata tiene suerte de verlo así, pero aún no lo ve como alguien más que un compañero ni él a ella. Ahí voy al paso de tortuga. Bueno, ya comenzaron con las clases de natación, habrá que ver cómo son las otras clases e igual ella comenzará a ayudar a Naruto. Saludos :3.

**angela-hinata: **En este capítulo se leen un poco sus expresiones, la verdad a veces me pongo a escribir a medianoche, como lo hice este capítulo. Sólo que mi primo no me dejó terminar ya que llegó a las once de la noche y se estuvo hasta la una pasada de la mañana, así que no pude actualizar ayer. Ay, mi primo. Casi lo sacaba a patadas de la computadora y él se plantó como un árbol.

Sí, a mí también se me antoja el chocolate oscuro en ocasiones, es muy bueno. Me empalago rápido xD. Me gustó mucho tu historia, un abrazo es necesario cuando necesitas apoyo :). Saludos ^^.

**p0rj0d3r: **Qué bueno que creas que cada quien tiene su carácter. Me gusta que sean iguales a como Kishimoto los creó, aunque este fic sea UA. Otro gran review que se agradece mucho :). Gracias por tus palabras — que son muchas— y espero que te la estés pasando bien lo que queda de vacaciones. Saludos :).

**sakatomo-kirumi**: No te preocupes, te entiendo a la perfección. Gusto en leerte ^.^. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. La actualización no estuvo tan pronto, pero este capítulo es más largo y bueno, en fin, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos =). Muchas gracias por tu review.

**xXBlackxxStarXx: **Wow. Agradezco mucho que hayas leído la historia. Debió ser cansado xD. Estas en lo cierto, Sasuke no la invitó a salir xD. Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta peligrando en que una mosca se metiera xD. Tardé un tanto, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos :). Gusto en leerte.

**KathyLuu: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^. Sabes, leí tu fic y me gustó mucho. Me gusta la forma en que relatas :). Es un gusto que el fic sea de tu agrado n.n. Y aún sigo escribiendo sin word u.u es pesado por que si el módem tintinea y el internet se va, todo lo que escribía se me borraba, y ahora sólo me queda confiar en mi ortografía —estoy perdida con eso— xD. Comprendo totalmente lo que es escribir sin word. Saludos =). Gusto en leerte.

**beatifulGirl100: **Gusto en leerte ^^. De mi alocada mente salió la historia xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^.^, se aprecia mucho. Demoré un poco y he tenido algunos problemas para actualizar, pero aquí estoy n.n. Saludos :).

**shiru: **Hubo mucho suspenso de lo que querría Sasuke, y lo que tenían que hablar eran las clases de natación xD. Gracias por comprender, en serio, he tenido muchos problemas y hasta cuando estoy regresando los reviews me llaman y no puedo terminar de actualizar. Tal vez ya luego no tenga internet u.u espero que no. Gusto en leerte. Saludos :3.

**Neko-Naru-Uchiha: **Gusto en conocerte y muchísimas gracias por tu review ^^. Es para mí un gusto el saber que te agrada la historia y que ésta te ayude, aunque sea un poco =D, ya que aún me falta mucho por aprender. Suerte en todo. Saludos ;).

**Mina-San86: **Gusto en leerte ^^. Entiendo que a veces no haya inspiración, ya que a mí me ha pasado y cuando escribo un review en ocasiones pongo cuánto amo a Naruto, lo bello que es y no sé cuánto más xD. Saludos =). Gracias por tu review.

**Daniela xP: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comment ^^. Igual yo, y también espero mejorar *-*. Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Saludos ;D.

**gozatela: **Se entiende a la perfección, el tiempo está más que precario. Pero aún así gracias por molestarte en dejar un review n.n. Oh, sí, yo no pertenecía a ningún club, pero siempre es bueno mirar chicos guapos. Los chicos cambian y al que te caía mal, puede que luego te guste xD. Sí, de acuerdo contigo. No tiene nada de malo andar viendo chicos lindos, pero cuando andas de rogona todo cambia, nunca me ha gustado esa actitud, parece que las chicas que hacen eso no se aprecian lo suficiente u.u. Espero que Hinata no batalle tanto con Naruto, aunque él sea un poco distraído xD. Y yo amo las nubes, me gusta verlas —cómo Shikamaru (L) —y aparte tomarles fotos.

Acertaste. De eso es lo que hablaron, con las pocas palabras que le salen a Sasuke. Éste capítulo creo que es más largo que el anterior :). Espero que te guste. Sí, ya lo creo. Trabajo y parece que no he tenido vacaciones. Pero pronto me iré a vaguear por ahí ¡Lol! xD. Saludos e igualmente suerte ^.^.

Los dejo, chico(as). Mi casa parece internet y me andan sacando. Un gran beso.

Gracias por leer.

**Aiko Amori**


	12. La residencia Hyuuga

_**Complicado Amor**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **

Prefijo: U/A (Universo Alterno)

Autora Original**: Aiko Amori **

Fecha de publicación: 18/12/09

Género: Romance/General

Trama de la Historia: Hinata es una chica tímida que entra a un nuevo instituto, ella se cree enamorada de un chico rubio, pero sus sentimientos cambiarán por el chico que le gusta a su nueva amiga Sakura Haruno... ::SasukexHinata::

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capítulo Doce_**

**_0o0_**

**_La residencia Hyuuga_**

**B**ien...

A todo esto, ¿qué había mencionado Kiba?

Lo escuchó claramente, mas no pudo reaccionar al instante. Resultaba incómodo que los demás estuvieran volteándote a ver con la mandíbula casi a la altura del estómago. Sí.

Sakura e Ino tenían la misma expresión de incredulidad que cuando vieron que Sasuke le habló a Hinata. Naruto parecía sorprendido, de tal manera que tenía la boca abierta. Una mosca merodeaba por ahí y se metió a su boca.

¿Hinata tenía novio? ¿Tiene novio?

Por su personalidad, Sakura lo dudaba mucho. Hinata no era de esas chicas que tuvieran novios; o al menos eso creía ella. Tenía entendido que a la Hyuuga le gustaba Naruto, entonces ¿por qué andaba con otro chico? Miró directamente al castaño, observándolo detenidamente. Él reía y miraba a Hinata, que aún no parecía reaccionar. Mas por el semblante de ella, no tardaría en hacerlo. Se había quedado congelada.

El rubio de ojos azules abrió la boca para hablar, sólo que una mosca lo interrumpió. Sintió de pronto algo adentro de su boca, y comenzó a toser. Ino volteó a verlo con cara de "¿Y éste loco ahora que trae?"; le restó importancia y prosiguió viendo la escena que pasaba enfrente de ella. El chico que al parecer, era novio de Hinata, se había inclinado hacia ella e intentó darle un abrazo, cuando la de ojos claros se apartó sin saberlo de él.

¿Estarían peleados? Eso era una buena razón para que la Hyuuga no hubiera mencionado que tenía un amigo-novio. El muchacho torció el gesto pero luego sonrió de manera burlesca. Hundió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y se hizo para atrás, apartándose un poco de su amiga.

Al rostro de ella llegó un tono escarlata y miró a todos a su alrededor. Sabía que tenían el signo de interrogación que no podían. A lo lejos, miró por un instante a Sasuke, que mantenía los brazos cruzados y no se inmutó. Siempre alejado. Siempre tan distante. Siempre tan despreocupado. Pero al fin de cuentas, ahí estaba.

Iba a dar una explicación. A decir que era una equivocación. Que Kiba y ella sólo eran amigos. Nada más.

—¡Hinata! ¡No nos habías dicho que tenías novio!—chilló altiva, Ino. Levantó las cejas echándole carrilla y simulando pegarle con el codo. A esas palabras, Hinata solamente atinó a sonrojarse aún más, lo cual la rubia lo tomó de que en realidad era verdad. Sujetó por el cuello de la camisa a Naruto que iba caerse a causa del desequilibrio que le brindó el tener en la boca a aquel insecto y sacó la lengua, tomando entre sus manos su cuello.

Éste levantó las manos e hizo un puchero; Ino le dijo que mejor se callara, ya que le había salvado la vida, esto último acompañado de un guiño de ojo a todos los que estaban presentes y poniendo una mano en su cintura, asentuando su sensualidad. Naruto sacó nuevamente la lengua, pero esta vez en son de burla. La rubia se percató de ello y le tomó del brazo y se lo torció.

—Naruto, con que te gusta ser muy chistosito, ¿no? — simuló una sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron, muestra de que estaba apretando más la piel del rubio de ojos azules.

El Uzumaki le respondió que sí, a lo que la Yamanaka le sujetó con más fuerza. De repente, Naruto meneó fuerte su cabeza y la chica comprendió que se había rendido.

Al ser liberado de la mano-asesina-de-Ino-Yamanaka, recitó una de sus frases favoritas: "_Uzumaki Naruto jamás se rinde"._

La muchacha se enfadó y apretó fuertemente sus manos, tratando así de expulsar su furia de alguna otra manera que no sea estrangulando al rubio.

Hinata se giró en la dirección de los rubios por tanto alboroto que traían, pero ya Ino había soltado a Naruto cuando ésta se dio cuenta. A su lado aún permanecía ése chico moreno que miraba a Sakura e Ino, para luego pasar su vista por dónde estaba Naruto y por último a dónde estaba Sasuke.

El Uchiha le miraba tan fijamente que Kiba, jamás de los jamases, huiría de la vista de él. Al contrario, le retó con la mirada.

Era difícil explicarlo, pero la presencia de Sasuke le dio ciertos celos.

Iba a pasar del lenguaje no verbal al verbal, cuando la temblorosa voz de Hinata lo detuvo. Al voltear para verificar que era verdaderamente ella, se soprendió un poco; abrió un poco más los ojos y su boca se movió ligeramente para su lado izquierdo. Y es que no era muy normal ver a Hinata tan roja —Bien, podría decirse que sí era _algo_ normal verla así —, pero no tanto para tener la cara como si acabaras de probar chile piquín con una combinación de habanero. Sin contar que parecía que cualquier sonido le aturdía, tanto así que cerró sus ojos y los presionó.

—K-Kiba no es mi n-novio—clarificó, mirando con cierta timidez a su amigo, que igualmente le devolvía la mirada. —Es mi amigo.

El silencio brotó entre todos ellos. Naruto miró con curiosidad a Hinata y después a Kiba, afianzando más su mochila a sus brazos.

Ino escupió un poco del pan que le había regalado Sakura, dándose ligeros golpecitos ella misma para no ahorcarse. ¿A qué jugaba éste chaval? ¿Quería hacerse el payaso? ¡Si con Naruto ya era suficiente!

Sakura se mantuvo serena, viendo con reiteración a Sasuke, que tenía los brazos cruzados y al parecer, miraba hacia la nada. ¿Por qué siempre era así? Tan alejado, tan oculto. Simplemente no lo comprendía.

El amigo recién llegado de Hinata permaneció por unos instantes callado, los cuales algunos agradecieron. Luego soltó una retumbante carcajada que espantaría el sueño de cualquiera.

—¡Sólo era una broma!—comentó, sobándose el estómago, quizás por tanta risa que le daba. Miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y calló de nuevo —Ya, ya. Si supiera que eran tan amargados, ni intento hacía.

Hinata se liberó del peso que comenzaba a resentir y exhaló el aire que llevaba conteniendo, y supo que era el momento para cambiar un poco de tema, y decidió presentar a sus antiguos compañeros con sus nuevos.

Shino estaba algo alejando del lugar, callado. La muchacha de ojos perlados dirigió su mirada a su compañero, quién observaba a todos y cada uno de las personas bajo los lentes oscuros que portaba. Les dijo tímidamente a los demás que su nombre era Shino Aburame y el mencionado únicamente levantó la mano para saludarlos.

Y Kiba... Kiba se había presentado solo. Sólo Hinata añadió su apellido: Inuzuka. Kiba Inuzuka.

Si bien, Hinata Hyuuga era una persona educada, su timidez no lo permitía serlo por completo. El tener que lidiar con las presentaciones no eran un tema que le entusiasmara mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, además de que si no lo hacía, era como una falta de respeto hacia los demás y eso no le gustaba para nada.

De pronto, vio aproximarse a Kiba y éste la rodeó con sus brazos por un rápido momento, para luego soltarla.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir, Hina. Shino y yo tenemos un absurdo trabajo de investigación de ciencias y tenemos que hacerlo hoy. — se le formó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y siguió —Pero no te preocupes, que pronto estaremos por tu casa.

La chica asintió levemente y se soltó del agarre de éste, cuando vio que era el momento indicado. Shino ya estaba al lado de ambos y le dio un firme apretón de manos a Hinata, que los despidió y les dijo que se cuidaran.

Siguieron derecho sin mirar atrás.

Por supuesto que a Hinata le dio felicidad volver a verlos, y esperaba pronto sucediera el próximo encuentro. Mas no era de las muchachas que se pusieran a hablar seguido de sus amigos, por eso es que los conocidos actuales que tenía en aquel Instituto no sabían de la existencia de Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, y mucho menos que ellos fueran sus amigos.

Éstos eran muy apreciados por ella, por que nunca había sido buena haciendo amistades y en la anterior escuela en la que estuvo no era la excepción. Shino y Kiba eran amigos desde que ella había ingresado ahí, y éste último un día en que Hinata estaba sola tomando el almuerzo, se le acercó y le sacó plática.

Al principio la Hyuuga era más de utilizar sólo monosílabos al responder las preguntas del Inuzuka; ya que ella no acostumbraba hablar con mucha gente. Era propia coraza que ella misma se había construido que le evitaba socializar; y aunque en la actualidad ésta no se ha roto completamente, cabe mencionar que ha disminuido sólo un poquito, bueno, al menos cuando se encuentra con sus pocos amigos.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo ella fue conversando y conociendo más a Kiba que hasta sabía que número de zapato calzaba —ahora lo desconocía, ya que su amigo había crecido mucho y no iba a estar hablándole por teléfono para ver qué tal iba el pie—. Oh, sí. Ahora sólo faltaba recordar que Kiba le llevaba casi una cabeza en la estatura. Y ni qué decir Shino.

Sí, sí. Era normal que un hombre creciera más que una mujer. Entendido. ¿Pero por qué? Esa era una de las tantas incógnitas que no entendía de la vida.

Fijó su vista en la de sus nuevos compañeros y relajó un poco sus hombros. Comenzaba ya a resentir el entrenamiento que había sido puesto por Sasuke.

El rey de Roma empezó a andar para lo que sabía, era la dirección que llegaba a la mansión Uchiha. Y no es que ella lo estuviera vigilando. No, no, no. Sino que recordaba una vez que fue a hacer un trabajo de matemáticas a la casa de él.

Sakura se adelantó para alcanzar a Sasuke y hablar con él. Ino le siguió.

**.**

**.**

El Uzumaki llevó sus manos atrás de su cabeza y le sonrió a Hinata. Éste parecía fatigado. Si bien, su sonrisa era una de las más lindas —sino la número uno en el planeta entero—, había algo en ella. Reflejaba entre cansancio y tristeza. Eso. Una mezcla de ambos.

Ella le miró, pensativa. Y en cuanto vio que le sonrió, se sonrojó. Era algo que por más que intentara no hacer, era inevitable. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿Qué?

—Ya me voy, Hinata. Hasta luego. — su voz sonó extrañamente apagada. No llevaba precisamente mucho tiempo de conocer al rubio, pero lo que había notado y sabía era que Naruto era una de las personas más entusiastas, optimistas y alegres que pudieran existir; y sí, era raro verlo así.

Ella no comprendió el porqué de la actitud de él. Tan repentina. Si a penas hacia unos minutos —cuando una mosca se le había metido en la boca— se encontraba aun más alegre y hasta había tenido una leve pelea con Ino. Además, sus ojos reflejaban más vivacidad.

Recordó paulatinamente lo que le había mencionado la rubia Tsunade. _Tengo que ayudar a Naruto en algunas materias. _

—N-naruto, espera. — sin querer, tocó su brazo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, rápidamente lo soltó, llena de pena. —D-disculpa.

Él pareció no tomarle mucha importancia a lo anterior sucedido y volteó a verla. Como él no había reclamado o dicho nada, Hinata supo que tenía que proseguir.

—¿N-no vamos a estudiar?— aquello había sonado atrevido. Al menos para la Hyuuga, que se arrepintió de decir aquellas palabras. Pero, ¿qué más podía pronunciar? ¿Estudiemos en mi casa? ¿Vamos a mi casa a ver los libros? No, ninguna de las anteriores preguntas la convenció por completo.

Al parecer, al chico se le había olvidado que tenía que ir a estudiar con Hinata para mejorar sus bajas calificaciones, lo cual su rostro reflejó su desconcierto y sorpresa.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Se me había olvidado!— respondió, sonriendo y llevando hacia atrás una mano y rascando su nuca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miraba fijamente a Sasuke, que a duras penas había aceptado hablar con ella a ¨solas¨. Y digo a ¨solas¨ por que Ino venía detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos.

Y ésta observaba cada movimiento de Sakura, así como de Sasuke. La de cabello rosa se estaba acercando más a él, y el Uchiha mantenía el paso, únicamente manteniendo la distancia. Serio, como siempre.

Rememoró cuando ella estaba enamorada de él, o más bien obsesionada. Todo el tiempo quería estar cerca de él, saber más de él que las demás chicas, interesarle a él, en fin, respirar el mismo aire que él. Y con el pasar de los años, su interés por el chico fue disminuyendo. Claro, siempre se acordaba de él y lo seguía, pero no con el furor de antes. Simplemente le seguía el paso por mera costumbre.

Pero con Sakura no pasó lo mismo.

Ella, a pesar de los constantes rechazos de él, aún lo sigue fiel. Y aunque los rechazos no fueran directos, sencillamente con la falta de inteés por parte de él y sus expresiones en su rostro, decía más que mil palabras. No hacía falta decir nada más.

No era que la culpara, claro, el muchacho estaba lo que le sigue de guapo. Mas no entendía el porqué de la obsesión de su amiga a con el moreno. Tal vez la obsesión se convirtió en algo más. _Ah, Sakura. _

La muchacha de ojos verdes le tocó el hombro, queriendo tener la atención de la rubia. No le gustaba la idea de que Ino la siguiera y supiera lo que le iba a decir al Uchiha. No le agradaba que la espiaran.

—Ino, ¿se puede saber qué haces?— le murmuró al oído, al cual se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando que Sasuke no la viera; tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se estaba empezando a molestar.

Le resultó raro que no le llamara por Cerda, pero por el momento lo dejó de lado.

Soltó una risa y giró sus ojos azules a los verdes de ella. La miró con clara superioridad y añadió:

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que te dejaré estar a solas con Sasuke?— dijo, mientras que Sakura mantenía silencio y sus cejas se iban juntando más. —Pues estás muy equivocada. Recuérdalo, él es mío.

Y aunque no fuera así, le causaba cierta satisfacción ver a su amiga enojarse por sus palabras. Acto seguido, sonrió y se soltó del agarre de la Haruno e hizo ademán de acercarse a Sasuke, cosa que enfadó aún más a la otra chica que adelantó el paso y llegó más pronto ella a con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al fin, Sakura se dispuso a hablarle. No importaba que no hablaran sentados en una banca de algún parque cercano, o tampoco en un restaurante. A ella sólo le interesaba saber qué pasaría entre ella y Sasuke. Llevaba años que éste le gustaba y él no hacía más que pasar de ella olímpicamente. Y claro, eso la hacía sentirse triste y desolada. El no ser correspondida por alguien a quien quieres es muy doloroso.

En varias ocasiones ella se preguntó si él acaso quería o simplemente le llamaba la atención alguna chica pero no, no había señal de que fuera así. A todas prácticamente las ignoraba, cosa que todavía no ha dejado de hacer.

Pero... No, no quería pensar en aquella descabellada opción. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso era antes de que llegara Hinata Hyuuga al Instituto. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez había llevado en brazos a una chica... A la enfermería, sí. ¡Mas eso no era lo relevante! ¡Lo sorprendente era que había ayudado y cargado a una muchacha, cuando él era un chico más bien despreocupado y más, con desconocidas!

Bueno, quizás si alguien se encontraba en aprietos lo ayudaría, ¿pero a una mujer? Tomando en cuenta que ésta se le colgaría en el cuello en cuanto lo mirara y no se separaría de él? No lo creía.

Y lo singular fue que Hinata no se pegó a él ni aún cuando estaba en el cuarto de enfermería. Más bien, parecía indiferente. Sasuke igual, pero no estaba muy segura de ello.

—Sasuke, ¿te gustaría...— no sabía qué decir, contando con la disponibilidad de él hacia ella, estaba perdida. Sin predecirlo, volteó a ver hacia donde se localizaba Hinata y Naruto. —ir a casa de Hinata para estudiar? Ya sabes, para los exámenes próximos.

_¿Pero qué tramas, Sakura? Sin duda iré. _Meditó Ino, escuchando aquella conversación conformada por las palabras de Sakura y las miradas frías de Sasuke. Si miraba que Sakura intentaba tocar o besar a Sasuke, sin duda intervendría, pero esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.

Los ojos azules de Ino se desviaron de Sakura para girar a ver a Sasuke.

Él mantuvo su postura erguida y elevó su vista al cielo, al parecer había bufado. Metió sus manos en el bolsillos de su pantalón y murmuró.

—Como sea— volteó a ver con ojos apagados e inexpresivos a Sakura. La miraba pero era como si no lo hiciera. Su vista estaba posada en ella pero no la observaba. —En todos lados es lo mismo.—continuó.

Era tanta la sorpresa que llegó a Sakura inesperadamente que no encontró otra forma de demostrarlo: Se acercó a el chico e inconscientemente puso su mano encima de su hombro, tratando de darle un abrazo. Él en cuánto vio lo que ella iba a hacer, retiró con rapidez su brazo con algo de brusquedad.

**.**

**.**

Le molestaba de sobremanera que las chicas sólo quisieran estar detrás de él e intentarlo tocar. Siempre era lo mismo.

_¡Sasuke, te amo!_

_¡Cásate conmigo, Sasuke!_

_¡Ahhh!_

_¡Espera, sólo queremos hablar contigo!_

_¿Queremos? Quítate, yo tengo que ser la primera._

_¡Sasuke es mío!_

Y más y más tonterías.

¿Cómo podían amarlo cuándo no se querían a ellas mismas? Si se valoraran, tendrían la dignidad de no estar detrás de un hombre y estarle fastidiando la vida cada vez que pudieran. ¿Casarse con ellas? ¡Ni aunque estuviera loco! No imaginaba su vida al lado de una mujer escandalosa que cada rato le estuviese gritando o estar pegada a él como un chicle.

¿Que él era de ellas? Ni muerto. Además él no es propiedad de nadie. Oh, como si de un objeto se tratara. ¿Pero se les había zafado un tornillo? Varios, seguramente.

Por todas esas malas experiencias que se quería ahorrar, Sasuke se limitó a poner las cosas en claro para que ella no intentara estar encima de él todo el tiempo que pudiera. Lo asfixiaba. Lo enfermaba.

Sakura lo miraba con ojos expectantes, poniendo mucha atención al rostro de Sasuke y quizás, con algo de suerte, a lo que iba a mencionarle. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan callado? Era el chico más guapo que jamás había conocido; perfecto se podría decir: Inteligente, guapo. Inteligente, guapo. E inteligente y guapo, ¿qué más le podía pedir a Dios? Lo cierto era que ella no lo conocía, al menos no bien. Bueno, nadie lo conocía para saber como qué cosas le gustaban, cuáles le disgustaban y las básicos cuando conoces a alguien realmente.

¿Pero ella que podía hacer para saber más de él? Él no se relacionaba con nadie. Tampoco parecía gustarle socializar con los demás. Existían varios grupos de chicos que lo habían invitado a formar parte de su grupo, pero él había rechazado formar parte de todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Para qué querrían estar con Sasuke Uchiha? Pues para que más, por su gran popularidad. También el hecho de que al estar a su lado, traerían muchas chicas detrás de sí. Sólo eso. Siempre pura convenencia.

Precisamente eso era una de las razones por las que no le agradaba estrablecer algún lazo o contacto con nadie. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Las personas son gente que busca sacar beneficio de los demás, sin importarle en lo más mínimo tener que pisotear a los demás con tal de tener que sacar provecho de alguien o alguna situación. Sin preocuparse cuánto daño pueden causarle a las personas. Gente superficial. Son un asco.

Las chicas principalmente. Ellas solamente lo buscaban por mero interés. Por ser guapo, por ser una cara bonita, por tener un buen cuerpo y dinero. ¿Pero que sucedería si él no tuviera nada de lo anterior dicho, que fuera pobre y no tan agraciado? Pasarían de él como cuando se ve un perro callejero. Hasta lo mirarían con repulsión, con desagrado. Inclusive algunas se burlarían de él, ¿no es así? Es un hecho, el mundo en que se vive es un mundo de apariencias. Dime cuánto dinero tienes y te diré quién eres. Dime que tan bonito eres y te diré lo que vales. ¿De cuál se habían fumado?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—**Mantén tu distancia— le advirtió, sin ninguna expresión en su cara. La chica de ojos verdes había dado un paso más, tanteando el terreno. Deseaba tocarlo, pasarle el brazo el suyo, sentirlo cerca de él. Pero él simplemente continuaba así. Sin querer acercarse a ella, frío, indiferente. ¿Cuándo iba a cambiar? No se dio cuenta que sus labios se tensaron un poco.

Asintió, tratando de ignorar la sensación de vacío que aquellas palabras habían causado en su pecho, para luego mirar a su lado izquierdo. Posó la vista unos escasos segundos en Ino para después pasarlos hasta donde estaban Naruto y Hinata.

Entretanto, Sakura se cercioró de que Ino estaba a su lado cuando ella llegó por sus espaldas y le dio un efímero, pero no por eso fuerte pellizco en su brazo. Ésta reaccionó pegándole con su mano en la cabeza de su amiga que despeinó un poco el cabello rubio de Yamanaka. Ino se enfadó y maldijo por lo bajo. Sakura alcanzó a escuchar que había mencionado que detestaba que la desgreñaran.

Oh, sí ¡cómo no! Ino Yamanaka siempre tenía que lucir espectacular. Cargaba siempre consigo un brillo labial que se retocaba cada cinco minutos. En su mochila igualmente traía un cepillo para su largo y bien cuidado cabello dorado, y un enchinador para las pestañas. Si bien, no lo necesitaba mucho ya que tenía naturalmente largas y algo enchinadas sus pestañas; ella insistía en traérselo.

¿Quién se negaría a andar con una muchacha como Ino? Sin duda nadie. Para empezar, es rubia. Agregando que tiene unos grandes y bonitos ojos azules con unas pestañas lindas como marco. Y, aunque pocas mujeres lo quieran decir, los hombres **—**gran mayoría de ellos**— **se fija mucho en los pechos de una mujer. Quien haya visto a Ino con el uniforme de las porristas no se atrevería a negarlo. Es más, tiene buen busto, aunque algunas chicas envidiosas digan que no. Además, la chica era atrevida por naturaleza. Como dicen: donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala. Ese parecía ser su lema.

Sí. Ino, sin dudarlo, traía a medio mundo masculino del colegio atrás de ella. Es una de las chicas más guapas y atractivas de la escuela. Cualquier chico daría mucho por andar de novio con ella. Cualquiera, pero no Sasuke. Cualquiera que tomara en cuenta el físico de una mujer para tenerla de novia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Acaso es una chica como una envoltura de regalo? Cuando un papel de regalo es bonito, uno se imagina que lo que trae adentro igual lo es, entonces ¿era así como lo miraban los hombres? Mientras más atrayente sea la envoltura, mejor. Ah, superficiales. Pero había que decir que ése argumento tenía algo de razón. Obvio, eso no lo era todo.

¿Qué tal si la envoltura es hermosa, la caja grande; pero al abrirla el regalo que esperaras que fuera bonito, a ti no te lo parece? Suele suceder. Mas existen personas que no quieren abrir el regalo, sólo se conforman con lo de fuera. ¿Creen que, por tener simple contacto físico con su novia tendrán felicidad? Puede que resulte un calmante para las hormonas, pero fuera de eso nada más.

Sakura no pensaba que Ino fuera sólo una envoltura bonita. No, y le constaba por el tiempo que fue su amiga. A pesar de ser caprichosa y gritona cuando se enojaba o simplmente por que se le daba la gana, o por que quisiera que se hiciera todo lo que ella quería, fuera de eso era buena persona. Cuando Sakura tenía problemas, Ino se daba cuenta de ello aunque la chica de cabello rosa no lo mencionara; tan sólo de mirar el semblante cabizbajo de ella se percataba de que algo le sucedía y no descansaba hasta saber cuál era la razón del pesar de Haruno.

A veces le molestaba tal insistencia de la rubia, pero en el fondo de su ser lo agradecía. Se sentía bien al tener a alguien con quien contar. Que te apoyaba, te daba ánimos cuando éstos faltaban, que te regalaba una sonrisa cuando la necesitabas. Y, a pesar de que Sakura no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaba a Ino. ¿Quién sería capaz de sustituir la picardía de ella? ¿O quién le daría consejos en cuánto a hombres se tratara? Lástima que ella estuviera detrás del hombre al cual ella le interesaba.

Si Ino era una experta en el ligue, ¿por qué Sasuke no le hacía caso? Eso sí que era raro. Sin duda eso era algo así como un punto a su favor. Pero, dentro de todo eso, había algo rescatable en esa situación; o al menos eso quería pensar: Que Sasuke no era superficial como los demás. ¿Sería eso verdad? Y si la respuesta era afirmativa...

Dio unos tres pasos con la intención de llegar hasta Hinata y decirle que iba a tener una reunión de plan de estudios a su casa. Pero detuvo sus pies para pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella. ¿Y si le molestaba que estuviera mucha gente en su casa? Por lo que la conocía, se había percatado de que Hinata era una chica solitaria, callada, tímida; y no se imaginaba que le agradara tanto la idea de que muchas personas anduvieran por su hogar.

Vio como la chica de cabellera oscura con toques azulados estaba nerviosa al lado de Naruto. Quizá era mejor que estudiaran solos... ¡No! Mejor era que ella estuviera ahí, para ayudarle a Hinata en lo que se necesitara, apoyándola con aquel rubio. Sí. Tal vez la Hyuuga necesitaba esa clase de apoyo en vez de dejarla sola con toda esa responsabilidad que Tsunade le había encomendado. ¡Cómo se notaba que la directora no se puso a pensar en tal peso que había puesto sobre Hinata!; ya que ¡Naruto era tan despistado y tonto! según la definición de Sakura.

Custodiada por Ino, Sakura llegó hasta donde estaba Hinata y, como si Naruto no estuviera a su lado, se dirigió a ella con la voz más normal que pudo articular.

**—**Hinata... Me preguntaba si**— **volteó a su lado izquierdo donde estaba la Yamanaka y tomó su brazo**— **Si Ino y yo podemos ir a tu casa a estudiar. **— **y como si fuera lo más importante, elevó un poco la voz, aunque Sasuke no alcanzó a oírla. Además, él no estaba al pendiente de lo que ella dijera. Sólo permanecía en silencio y alejado de la muchedumbre.**— **Y también Sasuke.

La Hyuuga, que repentinamente dejó sus nervios para prestarle atención a Sakura, se asombró al escuchar pronunciar a la chica el nombre de Sasuke. Pero... Pero... ¿porqué Sasuke querría ir abrir los libros a su casa y estudiar? Suponía que él tenía mejores cosas qué hacer en vez de perder así su tiempo. Bueno, no es que dijera que estudiar era una pérdida de tiempo, sólo que sabía que el Uchiha sacaba muy buenas notas en todas las materias y no necesitaba estar repasando los apuntes.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, quizá iba a ayudar a Sakura o a Ino. Tal vez a ambas. Mas seguía pareciéndole raro todo ese asunto. Por lo que oía, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía fama de ser muy amable... ¡Bastaba ya de pensar eso! Ella no debía entrometerse en la vida de los demás. Nunca le había gustado estar al pendiente de lo que le pasara a la vecina por así decirlo. No es que fuera una desconsiderada de lo peor; si no que no era chismosa, metiche. Y eso era algo muy común en las chicas de su edad.

**.**

**.**

Con su vista indagó hasta el lugar algo alejado en el que Sasuke se localizaba. No supo cuánto tiempo duró. Si fueron sólo unos escasos segundos o más. Solamente cayó en la cuenta en que estaba mirando los ojos negros del chico cuando él hizo lo mismo. Lo que más la confundió es que no separó la vista al instante. Si no que lo hizo a los dos. Regresó la mirada a donde Sakura y, de reojo, siendo ocultada un poco por su fleco, se fijó en Sasuke. ¿Por qué no le quitaba la vista de encima?

Lejos de sentirse especial por una mirada del Uchiha, más bien se incomodó. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y volvió en sí. No se había daod cuenta que había dejado esperando a Sakura por más de un minuto por estar pensado en aquello.

Consideró que debía darle una respuesta lo antes posible cuando se acordó de su padre. Hiashi Hyuuga seguramente se negaría a que Hinata tuviera visitas. Mejor dicho: A que cuatro jovencitos estuvieran deambulando por su mansión. Una mueca de aflicción cruzó por el semblante de Hinata, antes tranquilo. Por un lado quería que sus compañeros asistieran a su casa. Si ellos querían estudiar allí y pasar el rato ¿por qué ella abría de negarse? Pero por el otro lado estaba su padre. No le había avisado y, si la encontraba en la mansión con varios muchachos y muchachas, lo más problable era que se fastidiara con ella.

Eso era algo que Hinata no quería. Que su padre se disgustara y ella fuera la causante. Había que tomar una decisión... y rápido.

Giró a ver por un momento a Naruto y encontró la respuesta. Le habían encargado ayudar a Naruto en varias materias y debía hacerlo. Era una obligación. Bien, tampoco lo era tanto; ella podía elegir. Y ella escogió ayudar a Uzumaki. No se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

**—**Si no quieres que vayamos a tu casa, por nosotros está bien**—**habló Sakura, que advirtió la expresión de la chica. Hablaba por todos aunque éstos no dijeran nada.

Antes de oír decir aquellas palabras a Sakura, su brazo derecho aflojó su mochila que por unos momentos estuvo por caerse, Hinata alcanzó a recuperar el control. Sujetó más bien la mochila y la atrajo más a ella. Fue cuando ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

**—**N-no, Sakura. Está bien. Ustedes son bienvenidos.**— **afirmó con cierta timidez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía como un idiota tan sólo de estar ahí, parado. Esperando. ¿Esperando a qué? Ah. Él jamás esperaba a nada. Iba tras ello. Más sin embargo, ahí estaba de pie. Siendo tocado por los deslumbrantes rayos de sol que chocaban contra su pálida piel. ¿Estaba esperando a un par de chicas sólo para acrecentar su obsesión con él, haciéndoles creer que podían formar parte de su círculo, en el que él estaba solo? No, gracias.

Movió de manera circular su cabeza y algo crujió. Rebuscó en su bolsillo del pantalón algo que ni siquiera sabía. Su mano tocó algo circular y metálico. Era un reloj de plata. Lo sacó y observó la hora. Ya. Tiempo suficiente. Iba a irse de allí. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por que detuvo su camino para quedarse! No entendía nada.

Empezó a caminar pausadamente sin mirar atrás ni a su alrededor. No había llegado ni a la esquina cuando Sakura salió corriendo tras él y lo detuvo. Lo tomó de un brazo y, como si se tratara de un niño de tres años, le enseñó el camino de vuelta. Él de un rápido movimiento separó la mano de la chica y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando Haruno de nuevo se puso delante de él.

**—**¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? Ven, vamos a casa de Hinata.**— **manifestó, mientras le miraba fijamente. Trataba infinitamente de cubrir su emoción con una expresión seria, no lográndolo del todo.

Y seguía sin comprender la razón del porqué no decía nada. ¿Cómo fue que dejó que Sakura lo tomara del brazo? No tenía ánimos para alejarla o reclamarle ya.

No tenían qué decir nada má vio a Sakura venir acompañada del chico, se dispuso a dirigirlos a su casa. Naruto iba sonriente, Hinata tímida y callada, Sakura ilusionada, Sasuke sin expresión alguna que denotara su estado de ánimo e Ino, que iba al costado derecho de Sasuke, como si fuera su guardia y él fuera una súper estrella que estaba a punto de ser apretujado por cuánta admiradora tenía. Y eso no estaba muy fuera de la realidad. En verdad, Uchiha Sasuke parecía un famoso. ¡Qué decir de su peinado, tan lindo, tan moderno! ¡De su piel, muy blanca, pálida, pero que a su vez le daba un mátiz perfecto a su cabello oscuro con tonalidades azulinas!

Como de repente se había hecho el silencio, Sakura habló de otro tema.

**—**Por cierto, Hinata, ¿a ti no te traían en limosina?**—**inclinó la cabeza, para ver mejor el rostro de la chica, ya que ella iba unos pasos adelante, junto con Naruto.

**—**S-sí. S-solamente por las mañanas cuando vengo a la escuela**— **respondió Hinata, volteando a ver por un segundo a la chica para luego volver su vista al frente; teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse o estamparse con algo.

**—**Ah.**— **tomó un poco de tiempo**— **Pero, ¿por qué no vienen por ti a la salida? ¿No pueden?**— **se iba a aferrar más al brazo de Sasuke, cuando sintió como él la alejaba. Lo miró fugazmente y lo encontró fastidiado. No quería que se enojara, mucho menos con ella; así que ya no volvió a insistir.

Hinata miraba cautelosamente a Naruto. Se le veía como ausente. Sonreía, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que lo embellecía todavía más. Ése ánimo, esa fuerza... La dejaba sin palabras. Cierto, ella era una chica de pocas palabras, pero él la dejaba simple y sencillamente carente de ellas. Ausencia. ¿Por qué se sentiría así? ¿O era sólo su imaginación? ¿Qué era lo que a Naruto le incomodaba o quizás, apesumbraba?

Era ella. Era ella quien le molestaba. Al menos eso pensaba ella. Siempre poniendo incómodos a los demás. Tal vez sólo estaba ahí por que Tsunade prácticamente le había jalado de las orejas para que fuera a estudiar y no se escapara al puesto de ramen. Y él se veía obligado a ir. _A estudiar con alguien sin chiste como yo._

Por un momento por su mente pasó la idea de detenerse y decirle a Naruto que si no estaba de acuerdo con ir a estudiar con ella a su casa, estaba bien. Que ella entendía. Y en serio que lo hacía. Quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto, darse un tiempo para conocerlo más. Aunque debido a su timidez y a la aparente molestia del rubio al estar con Hinata no aportaban nada. ¿Qué hacerle?

Terminó por responder las interrogantes de Sakura.

—P-pueden pasar por mí, pero prefiero caminar.**— **puntualizó, dándole una mirada educada a Sakura.

Sasuke no prestaba atención alguna a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Pero al cuando las palabras de aquella chica llegaron a sus oídos, en vez de ignorarlos como él solía hacerlo, no pudo. Por alguna extraña razón así sucedió. Rara, cómo era ella. Cualquier chica que no fuera ella si tuviera una limosina, la anduviera presumiendo como quien no quiere la cosa. Aprovechando cada oportunidad para que los demás la vieran; subir como una auténtica estrella a un coche de lujo. Pero, por lo visto, ella trataba lo menos posible que la vieran en ése automóvil. Parecía que le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

Teniendo todo eso, ¿y eligiendo andar a pie? Era muy, pero muy rara. Aunque pensándolo bien a él también le gustaba eso de andar tranquilo. ¿Pero cómo podría estarlo trayendo siempre tras de sí a una gran multitud de chicas desquiciadas? Ella era _diferente. _O, ¿tal vez fingía serlo y en el fondo era igual a todas las demás? No había por qué dudarlo.

El estruendo de la voz de Naruto resonó y los oídos de todos lo resintieron.

—¡¿Es cierto, Hinata, que tienes una limosina?!— aquellos momentos de sosiego iban a estar en memoria de Sakura e Ino, por que al fin Naruto mantenía la boca cerrada por más de tres minutos. Y eso ya era parte del olvido.

Hinata dio un respingo y el calor llegó a sus mejillas tan rápido como cuando uno va al baño cuando se siente mal del estómago. Casi le daba un paro cardiaco. Se llevó su mano derecha al pecho y tomó algo de aire, para luego suspirar y musitar:

—Eh... Sí.

—¡Que genial!

Y ahí caducó la conversación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. Él solamente se había llevado sus manos detrás de la nuca, y sonrió; como habitualmente hacía. Al menos no lucía tan cansado como antes. Eso era ganancia. Durante el trayecto a su casa todo estaba pacífico. Cierto que pasaban muchas personas por ahí, pero nada fuera de lo común. Algunas chicas que pasaban, miraban a Sasuke y se lo comían con la mirada; pero a su rescate aparecían Sakura e Ino, que si las miradas mataran, ellas ya estuvieran muertas y enterradas. Él ni las miraba.

Se deducía misterioso el no traer la jauría rondando pegada a él, cuán mosquito es atraído hacia la luz. Tal vez era factible por estar acompañado. Sí. Curioso, ¿no? Ocurría como sucedía en los programas de animales: cuando el producto a cazar se encuentra en manada, el depredador no ataca. Mas cuando se encuentra solo, éste ataca a la víctima. Con que así era, ¿eh? ¡Él no era ninguna clase de víctima!

Habían entrado a las residencias exclusivas. De gente adinerada. Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron más y observó maravillado las grandes casas que se encontraban en las cercanías. Parecía que estaba viendo unas mansiones que sólo había llegado a ver en unas revistas que tenía Tsunade por ahí tiradas. Los jardínes eran increíbles. Llenos de flores de distintos tipos, césped, árboles, enredaderas. Y las casas ¡las casas eran inmensas! Estupendas. ¿Era, en realidad, la zona en la cual se hallaba la casa de Hinata? ¡No podía ser!

Bueno, de que podía ser podía ser. Pero... Hinata no se miraba tan rica como para vivir en la zona más rica de la ciudad. No lo aparentaba. No es que la chica pareciera una vagabunda en potencia. Claro que no. Más bien, la muchacha iba arreglada y cualquiera que la mirara diría que tenía una buena posición social, ¡pero eso a ser multimillonaria tampoco!

Las otras muchachas, Ino y Sakura, contemplaban las casas con algo de asombro. Aunque no mencionaron nada como lo hacía el Uzumaki como: "¡Guau! " "¡Que extraordinario es por aquí " "Guau " " Doble guau " y cuando miraba más cosas soltaba otro "Triple guau ". En una de esas ocasiones, Sakura aprovechó para darle un golpe en la cabeza y a amenazarle que si volvía a decir un "Guau " terminaría comiendo lo que comen los perros; y ella se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

Y Sasuke. Sasuke no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo de ver ese tipo de construcciones. Sobraba decir que ya estaba acostumbrado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó el momento en que Hinata se detuvo con piernas temblorosas, delante de una mansión blanca, de estilo antiguo. El cerco era muy alto como para que los pillos pudieran saltarse la barda y robar cosas. La joven se acercó a paso calmado y tocó el timbre y pulsó unos cuantos botones que estaban a un lado.

_Residencia Hyuuga _Atendió una voz, que al parecer pertenecía a una mujer.

_Buenas tardes, Himeko. _Con su inconfundible voz bastaba, pero de todas maneras se presentó. _Soy yo, Hinata._

_Oh, señorita Hinata, enseguida le abro _dijo. Al instante que se escuchó eso, empezaron a abrirse las puertas automáticamente, dejando ver aún más la mansión en su esplendor.

Por instinto, Ino preguntó con rapidez si no había algún pastor alemán o pitbull por ahí suelto, rondando. Hinata aseguró que no. La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aquella casa se veía muy grande, debía contar con mucha seguridad y, ¿qué mejor que con un buen perro guardían? ¿O con dos? ¡Con cuatro! Pero no. Al abrirse las puertas, supo que tenía la suficiente seguridad y ya no había necesidad de algún perro.

Sin decir nada, Hinata se quedó parada. Por impulso, los demás también. ¿Estaría Hanabi en casa? Suponía que sí. Ella, en cuanto salía —una de la tarde— de la escuela, la limosina ya la estaba esperando afuera. Y llamaba mucho la atención, eso sí. Su hermana menor no tenía problemas para lidiar con ello, ¡oh, no! Pero observó a su alrededor. No estaba la limosina en su casa. Sólo estaba la camioneta blanca y un carro más pequeño color plata, no por eso menos lujoso; ambos propiedad de su padre.

Naruto contempló feliz los autos. Se aproximó a llegar hasta la camioneta y la iba a tocar, cuando Hinata lo interrumpió, muy apenada.

—¡N-no... Tiene a-alarma!

No escuchó ni media palabra de lo que dijo Hinata. No había gritado lo suficiente y el rubio casi nunca prestaba atención. Sólo hacía lo que a él le apetecía. Pero Sakura, que estaba más cerca de él, mirando con ojos de sorpresa aquel honda plateado con el que le gustaría llegar a la escuela; desvió su vista de el auto para escuchar lo que había dicho Hinata y jalar a Naruto hacia ella.

—¡Pero en qué estás pensado, Naruto!—le espetó. El Uzumaki podía sentir el aliento de Sakura en su rostro, y eso, en vez de asustarlo, lo dejó babeando. Sakura se percató de la cercanía y lo alejó.

—¡Sakura!— exclamó, loco de contento. Cuando la chica se estaba apartando de él, éste la abrazó. Ella, luchando por alejarse de él lo antes posible, gritó:

—¡Suéltame ya, Naruto!— al no separarse, agarró más fuerza y lo separó un poco, aunque él seguía aferrado a ella.—¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

Él continuaba así, sin hacerle caso. Ella se hartó y juntó más fuerzas para separarlo de una vez por todas. Logró que este se zafara de ella y se fuera hacia atrás, a lo cual también hizo lo mismo. Detrás de ella se encontraba Sasuke, que había visto la discusión de Naruto y Sakura —mejor dicho la de Sakura, Naruto sólo la estaba abrazando— sin el menor interés. _Par de escandalosos. _Bufó.

Sakura se iba a precipitar encima de él. Para evitarlo, el chico tomó los brazos de ella que estaban como aleteando, como a un pez cuando lo sacan fuera del agua, y desesperado, buscando volver al mar. La chica de cabello rosado, quien no estaba segura de quién la había sujetado, volteó la cabeza y miró los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. Aquellos ojos misteriosos, pero a la vez atrapantes la miraban a ella. ¡Sólo a ella! Aunque no de la forma en que ella deseaba, su mirada decía algo como: ¿Te puedes quitar ya? Por utilizar un calificativo amable.

—Sasuke...—susurró, aún siendo ayudada por él a mantener el equilibrio, ya que ella no le había puesto atención a ello y mejor se puso a verlo a él.

Comprendió el dulzón tono de voz de Sakura que tanto le molestaba y la incorporó, a pesar de que ella quería seguir así, siendo tocada por las manos de Sasuke. Él se distanció y puso nuevamente las manos en los bolsillos. Por su parte Ino y Hinata estaban en otros asuntos. Una viendo el automóvil plateado todavía, luchando con mucha fuerza para no tocarlo, ya que le encantaría sentir aquella textura de tan bonito coche. La otra preocupada por su hermana Hanabi, que quién sabe como reaccionaría al ver a los compañeros de Hinata la casa.

Ambas sabían que a su padre no le agradaban las visitas, a menos que éstas fueran de negocios, reuniones de sus colegas de trabajo. Pero fuera de eso, nada. Hanabi muchas veces le había insistido para que dejara que vinieran visitas, pero aunque fuera la favorita de él, se mantenía firme y se negaba. Por algo no quería ver la reacción de su hermana al verla allí con ellos. ¿Por qué la dejarían traer visitas y a ella no? ¡Eso no era justo! Se enojaría, y mucho.

No pudo terminar de pensar en ello, cuando se abrió la puerta de la cochera y vio como entraba la limosina. Ya no había tiempo para nada. Seguro que Hanabi ya la había visto y también a ellos a través de esas oscuras ventanas por las cuales no se podía ver el interior. Hinata había girado rápidamente la cabeza, como pocas veces se le había visto hacer. Y todos, incluso Ino, voltearon a ver qué pasaba. Sasuke, aunque poco, lo hizo por encima de su hombro; y eso se podía confundir como que se estaba quitando una basurita que tuviera en la camisa. Se miraba aún más _sexy_. Naruto, como era costumbre, estaba distraído y de repente subió la mirada. Abrió un poco más los ojos y sus ojos azules destellaban con un encanto complicado de describir.

Se apartaron de donde estaban para dejar espacio a la limosina para entrar. Se estacionó de manera lenta, la persona que manejaba tenía mucho cuidado de no hacerle ningún daño al coche; eso se notó. Segundos después, el chofer bajó y dio vuelta en U, para abrirle la puerta a la hermana menor de Hinata. En cuánto se abrió, en vez de ser un pie el que se viera primero, en lugar de eso aparecieron ambos con mucha rapidez. La chica apoyó una mano en el asiento para impulsarse y caer bien con los dos pies. Por aquel inesperado empuje, un cabello se posó en su ojo izquierdo, el cual no se molestó en apartar.

Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron del parecido que tenía la chica con Hinata. ¿Sería su prima? Ino y Sakura dedujeron que lo más probable era que fuera su hermana. Sus ojos eran claros, como los de la Hyuuga; pero éstos tenían diferente expresión. Audaces, tal vez esa sería la palabra que lo describía. A lo contrario que los de Hinata, que eran dulces y calmados. El cabello de ella era castaño, algo que no compartía con su hermana, que lo tenía negro con toques azulados. Se podría decir que Hanabi era la hermana mayor si sólo tuviera más edad. Prácticamente era eso lo que faltaba.

Los calcetines de la chica estaban sucios, y uno hasta casi la rodilla, el otro doblado. Prueba de que durante el receso estaba de un lugar a otro, no importándole lo que le sucediera a la ropa, claro, como ella no los lavaba...

Vio a Hinata. Después a Sasuke, en el cual detuvo la mirada más que cuando observó a su hermana. Hinata conocía esa mirada. Algo que había en ese chico había captado la atención de su hermana pequeña. Quitó la mirada de él para pasarla fugazmente por las chicas. Por último, su vista fue a parar por el rubio. Lo miró más de lo que había visto a las muchachas y sus ojos volvieron a parar a Sasuke.

—¿Papá te dio permiso?—preguntó. Su voz parecería la de una muchacha como de unos dieciocho años por la determinación que había utilizado al hablar. Pero el timbre de su voz no ayudó mucho, que tendía todavía a ser infantil, a pesar de que ya estuviera en la pubertad.

—N-no.— respondió Hinata, batallando para sostener la fija mirada de su hermana.

—Entonces le diré.— sentenció, hurgando dentro de su bolsillo para sacar su celular. Buscó en la agenda el número de celular de su papá y pulsó en la tecla llamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: **¡No tengo perdón, soy consciente de ello! La verdad si me apena haber actualizado hasta ahora. Disculpen, a los que siguen esta historia, de verdad. Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir. En este capítulo pues no se avanzó mucho en la historia, pero tenía que poner algunas cosas, y me pareció bien este capítulo para agregarlas. Con Kiba y Shino, no se preocupen, su aparición fue breve, por no decir instantánea, pero luego volverán a salir a escena.

Si hay dudas, reclamos, felicitaciones por haber regresado con esta historia que ya llevaba casi seis meses sin actualizar, amenazas, son bien recibidas.

Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer esta historia, que hacen un espacio en su agenda, que me dejan un review. ¡Muchas gracias! No tengo palabras para agredecérselos.

Espero y pronto traer el siguiente capítulo. Respondo reviews:

**pAuL1Naa***: **Por un momento si se pensó que eran novios, pero no. Todo fue una broma de Kiba. Lo que sí es que son buenos amigos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :).

**gesy: **Jojo, lo que te digo es que si aparecerán más personajes. Aunque todavía no diré quienes. Eso forma parte del misterio, y ojalá eso se lea pronto. Y sí, Sasuke es frío y anda siempre indiferente, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Así es él... A pesar de que en ocasiones su actitud moleste. No digo que a todas, pero a varias. Es claro que Sasuke es, si no el favorito, el preferido de millones. Gracias por leer :3

**Neko-Naru-Uchiha: **Me alegra mucho que pienses eso :). Jaja, sí, Hinata no pudo más que lidiar con aquella situación. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Tal vez, después de cinco meses y medio de no actualizar, quizá ya te hayas olvidado de la historia xD, no te culpo. Pero de todos modos, te agradezco mucho que te hayas la tomado la molestia de dejar un review, un hermoso review. Besos.

**Angel de una ala: **Desde hace meses te vengo diciendo que haré la actualización, no sabes cuanto lo siento por traerla hasta ahora. Jaja, las situaciones en que Sasuke se está metiendo son raras, como eso de aceptar ir a estudiar a con Sakura, cosa que no haría si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Y como se lee, ni él mismo comprende. Hay muchos enredos. Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**angela-hinata: **Si, como ya te había contado, me agarra por escribir en la noche. Aunque la mayoría de las veces me tengo que ir a dormir, por que tengo que hacer algo al día siguiente. Como me gustaría estar un poco más liberada de todo y poder escribir siquiera un poquito más. Los abrazos me gustan, aunque a veces estoy de humor y no me gusta acercarme mucho a la gente :S Es raro, pero así soy yo. Me agrada mucho que te guste. Hasta luego y un beso.

**xXBlackStarXx: **Lol. Lo sé, ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Sasuke así, en el agua...? Y ya no digo más. Las admiradoras están desquiciadas, eso ni dudarlo. Perdona la demora; aquí está por fin el capítulo.

**LennaParis: **La actitud de Sasuke, si te digo la verdad, a mí también me frustra un tanto. Ya que escribes sobre él, no es tan fácil manejarlo, mantenerlo en su carácter. Espero que sga estando en su personalidad. Las fans respiran por Sasuke, comen por Sasuke, hablan por Sasuke. Las chicas así me enfadan. Pero bueno, cada quien. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**Lilamedusa: **Y Naruto casi se ahoga con una mosca de no ser por Ino. Claro, Naruto es un personaje muy bueno. Aunque he de confesar que he aprendido a escribir más de Sasuke que del propio Naruto, del cual amo mucho. Para ti, ¿cuál se te hace más complicado? Yo digo que ambos son personajes muy complejos. Luego escribiré más de Naruto, tengo que aprender más sobre él, se me hace un excelente personaje. Es muy distraído, eso sí. Pero él tiene mucho más; y eso es lo que se verá después. Sasuke sufrió mucho... No hay excusa para comportarse como lo ha hecho, pero también el no tener en quien confiar, es muy complicado y más a la edad en que Sasuke se quedó sin padre ni madre.

**beautifulGirl100: **Efectivamente, Kiba lo dijo por que se le dio la gana xD. Pero eso es lo que le puso emoción al asunto. La picardía de Kiba es muy característica. Saludos.

**flordezereso: **Me agrada que te haya gustado la anécdota de la flor de ciruelo :3. No hay que desesperarse. Las cosas vendrán a su debido tiempo :). Sí, y hay que disfrutar de cada momento de la vida. El pasado es pasado, el presente es lo que importa. El futuro es incierto. Pero lo que realmente existe es el presente, así que hay que vivirlo al máximo :D.

**p0rj0d3r: **Muchísimas gracias por tu gran review. Gracias por leer, me agrada que sea de tu gusto y que digas cada cosa, cómo te pareció y todo n.n. Saludos.

**Haruhi Suou: **Gracias por leer y me gusta mucho que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo anterior. Espero y este no se quede atrás, a pesar de que no hubo mucho acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata; mas como había mencionado antes, todo a su debido tiempo n-n. Besos.

**Mina-San86: **Si algo tiene Kiba, es que es muy atrevido. No se cohibe fácilmente. En que Sasuke se tiene que apurar tienes razón, por que en cualquier momento le pueden volar a Hinata xD. Besos.

**Andromeda Xang: **No te preocupes, la que debería preocuparse soy yo, por actualizar hasta ahora. Ese Sasuke es peor que un témpano de Hielo, no se calienta con nada. O algo así. No demuestra nada de nada :C. Me dan ganas de jalarle los cabellos y... darle un fuerte beso para que despierte de su letargo y vaya tras de Hinata. Lol. Tengo mucha imaginación. Abrazos.

**betsy: **Jojo, por lo visto tienes más imaginación que yo. ¡Son novios, son novios! A mí no me gustaba echar mucha carrilla, por que luego la agarraban contra mí y me enojaba :d. Saludos.

**Sayuri Koitsumi: **Como tú misma dices. Sólo ve a Naruto, por ahora... Jojojo (loca voz de Santa Claus que me dio). Ya se fueron Shino y Kiba, pero volverán. Muchas gracias por leer. Concuerdo contigo, ¡que viva el drama! Te mantiene en suspenso, pero a la vez te gusta :). Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Te cuidas. Un abrazo de oso.

**shiru: **Gracias por leer n.n. ¿Cuándo se van a enamorar? Pronto, pronto (en unos años más xD) Cada cosa tiene su tiempo :). Besos.

**Melody of Perdition: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D. Espero seguirlos manteniendo IC y ¡bienvenida! Un abrazo y un beso :3.

**sthela: **Hola, bienvenida seas ;D. He aquí otro capítulo que espero haya sido de tu agrado. También espero pronto subir más. Besos.

**saika-chan: **No hay por qué preocuparse. Esta historia no queda incompleta n.n. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :). Hasta luego y bienvenida :D.

**I lOve anime-jOiia: **Que bueno que te guste. Espero y que te siga gustando ;). Besos. ¡Bienvenida!

**takane65: **Sí, la indiferencia forma parte de la relación que llevan hasta el momento. Celos abrán, eso que ni qué. Después volverán los amigos de Hinata ;). Bienvenida seas :D. Y lo bueno es que ya no hay HIATUS, al menos no por ahora. Besos.

La verdad me agrada bastante que haya nuevas personas leyendo el fic. Es que cuando un fic ya está algo avanzado en capítulos, poca es la gente que se atreve a leerlo hasta donde va. Muchas gracias por eso. Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras, y también los que no dejen review, pero que leen esta historia. Un beso para todos ustedes. Espero leerlos pronto.

**_Que Dios los bendiga. Muchas gracias por leer_**


	13. Apoyo

**Complicado Amor**

**Naruto no me** **pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Autor: Aiko Amori**

Rating: K +

Categoría: Romance & Friendship

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

**Apoyo**

**T**omó un pequeño sorbo a la limonada. Con un poco de curiosidad, miró que era lo que estaban haciendo los demás. Sakura miraba embelesada a Sasuke, quien, al percatarse que no ponía ni una pizca de atención, frunció el ceño y le dijo algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar— y no era que le interesara-; mientras dejaba el libro de lado. Ino reía ante la situación y Sakura sólo limitaba a observarla, furibunda.

A su lado, Naruto suspiró, derrumbándose sobre los libros. Lo único que quería era dormir. No había descansado bien la noche anterior y, para colmo, la vieja Tsunade le había asignado un tutor para así ayudarle a que aprobara los próximos exámenes. Y, por más que Uzumaki intentara, no conseguía que nada de lo que hasta ahora estaba estudiando con Hinata se le pegara. Él se caracterizaba por nunca darse por vencido, pero simplemente el estudio y él no se llevaban para nada bien. A lo único que se dedicaba cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, primaria y secundaria era hacer bromas. Bueno, en la preparatoria también hacía de las suyas, pero ya en pocas ocasiones. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaba entrenando en las canchas de fútbol, con el sueño de ser el mejor futbolista.

—N-naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?— musitó Hinata, preocupada por el estado del chico. Ya tenía cerca de cinco minutos recostado, con la baba escurriéndosele.

—¿Eh?— preguntó él. ¿O él era sordo o ella hablaba muy bajito? Posiblemente fueran ambas cosas. Hinata volvió a manifestar su inquietud. —Sí, sí estoy bien. Este… ¿Cuánto falta para terminar?

Ella miró sus manos, incómoda. Eso dependía de él, claro estaba. Hinata era tímida, algo despistada, pero ponía especial interés en aquella gente que en verdad le interesaba y Naruto Uzumaki estaba ya incluido. Cuando ella trataba de explicarle unas fórmulas de cálculo integral, lo pillaba mirando a Sakura. Cuando se había puesto a leer un párrafo del libro de historia, miraba con ojos que parecían lanzar fuego a Sasuke. Y, cuando ella escribiéndole ejercicios para que después él los realizara, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Lejos de sentirse halagada porque sus ojos azules estaban puestos en ella, más bien se sentía nerviosa, ya que su escrutadora mirada la hacía sentirse como un pequeño ratón de laboratorio. Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, ni pasó por su mente regañarle por no ponerle la suficiente atención. No se sentía capaz ni quería hacerlo. No a él, que era el chico que le gustaba.

**.**

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se asomó para comprobar si los amigos de Hinata se encontraban aún en la residencia. Había ido a su recámara a tomarse un baño y a cambiarse de ropa a una velocidad que nunca antes había utilizado. Cuando tenía siete años solía tardarse al tomar una ducha para hacer enojar a Hinata, pero esto nunca sucedía. Lo dejó de hacer por eso y porque ahora cada una tenía su jacuzzi en su habitación. Sus ojos brillaron al ver una oportunidad de hacerle una travesura a su hermana mayor.

Vio a Hinata, que estaba entretenida ayudándole a estudiar a ese rubio de ojos azules, luego a las chicas que estaban enfrascadas discutiendo de cosas triviales y, por último, a un muchacho con toda la intención de irse pronto de ahí. No se equivocó, ya que en aquel preciso momento se levantó del sofá.

Se adelantó y se interpuso entre él y la puerta. La dura expresión permaneció en su rostro, levantó una ceja y le lanzó una gélida mirada. Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, ella se presentó:

—Hanabi Hyuuga. Y ¿tú eres…?

—Que te importa.

_Interesante_ pensó.

—Bonito nombre.— como a Hanabi no le gustaba estar con rodeos, añadió.—¿Qué tienes que ver con Hinata?

—Nada.

—No te creo. Seguro deben ser amigos. Hinata nunca ha traído a nadie a casa…

—¿Hanabi?—Hinata la miraba desconcertada. ¿Qué estaría platicando su hermana con Sasuke Uchiha? La castaña se despidió con la mano de Sasuke e ignoró completamente al rubio al pasar a su lado.—E-espera. Ocupo hablar contigo.— pero la pre-adolescente únicamente le sacó la lengua y subió las escaleras.

Hinata se giró a ver a sus compañeros. Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió sin despedirse. Naruto le sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a ella y le removió el cabello.

—Gracias, Hinata. Nos vemos mañana en mi casa, 'ttebayo. —dicho esto se retiró pronto del lugar.

La Hyuuga asintió. Cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella. Desconocía la razón por la cual Hanabi había desistido de llamarle a su padre, lo cual, debía decir, la había aliviado bastante. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber que tenía un plan. Hanabi Hyuuga siempre buscaba con que entretenerse y, al parecer, ya lo había encontrado. Hinata sabía que nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

Ya no llevaría a sus amigos a su casa. Quizá se estuviera imaginando lo del plan de Hanabi o no… Como fuera. Su hermana menor pocas veces era amable con ella y eso la hacía dudar. De todas maneras estaba agradecida con ella por no hablarle a su padre. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hiashi…? No, lo bueno era que no pasó. Lo último que quería era perder las amistades que había hecho en el Instituto por un arrebato de su padre.

Un estruendoso chillido se escuchó por toda la sala.

—¿Pero qué harán Naruto y tú, solos en casa de él, coquetona? ¡Espera a que sean novios para que te quite…! —la rubia se vio interrumpida por Sakura, que le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¡Pero qué impertinente eres, Ino! Baja un poco la voz que te pueden escuchar.— miró a Hinata buscando apoyo, pero más bien vio lo más cercano a un tomate humano que hubiera visto antes.

Consiguió zafarse del agarre de su ex mejor amiga y gritó aún más fuerte.

—No te hagas la santurrona, frentona, que bien sé cuáles son tus intenciones con Sasuke.

Sakura sintió los colores irse a su rostro y supo que se había sonrojado, aunque esperaba que no tanto como Hinata. Ino sólo se echó a reír. Era verdaderamente divertido ver como se avergonzaban sus amigas. La de cabello oscuro logró tranquilizarse y aclaró su garganta.

—N-naruto y yo sólo estudiaremos.— consiguió decir. Ino la miró con perspicacia.

—Eso dicen todos y acaban teniendo sexo salvaje. — Hinata la miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Sakura se inquietó seriamente por la salud de la Hyuuga. A los ojos verdes de ella, que deseaba ser doctora, a Hinata pronto le daría un infarto si Ino no paraba.

—Cerda, basta ya. Hinata es una persona inocente, no como tú.

Ino chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a pelear verbalmente con Sakura. Uno que otro jalón de cabello, de oreja y de nariz se dieron, pero nada fuera de lo común. Pronto acabó la discusión, ya que no oyeron el susurro pidiendo que se calmaran proveniente de la chica de ojos claros.

—Hinata. Oye, Hinata… ¡Hinata!—gritó Sakura, al ver que no reaccionaba. Hinata rápidamente tapó su oído y la miró con cierto miedo en los ojos.—¿estás bien?

—Creo que la dejaste sorda, chicle.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese imbécil siguiéndolo? Durante todo el trayecto, desde que había salido de la residencia Hyuuga, le seguía el paso. Si él lo aceleraba, él también, si iba más lento, lo imitaba. Ahora que se paraba, ¿haría lo mismo? Verificó que estaba en lo correcto. Estaba harto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?— se volteó y se acercó peligrosamente a él. Clavó su intimidante mirada oscura en la azul de él. Naruto no se dejó amedrentar, enfrentándole igualmente. A pesar de que el moreno le sacara unos cuantos centímetros, al rubio no le importaba. Arrugó el ceño y le cuestionó.

—¿Qué quieres con Sakura?— ah, con que de eso se trataba. Que absurdo. Había escuchado decir que a Naruto le gustaba la chica del cabello rosado pero a él le tenía sin cuidado. No tenía nada que ver con Naruto, excepto que el idiota pensaba que podía quitarle el puesto de capitán en el equipo de fútbol y creerse su rival. La chica era una más de sus asfixiantes admiradoras. A él le parecía ilógico, además de humillante, andar atrás de una chica que lo rechazó más de una vez y que estaba obsesionada con alguien más. Lamentablemente ese alguien era él. ¿Qué culpa tenía?

No respondió y reanudó su andar. No merecía siquiera la pena de responderle a ese tonto. Aquello consiguió enfurecer aún más al rubio.

—¡Responde! —para Uzumaki, el sujeto se traía algo entre manos. Desde que Sakura le había rechazado por primera vez, se alejó un poco de ella. Tiempo después se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía el corazón de la chica de sus sueños: nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha. A partir de aquel momento Naruto se propuso ser mejor que él —aunado a que no le gustaban para nada los segundos lugares-. ¿Qué miraba Sakura en él? Era un pesado, egocéntrico y amargado.

Bufó fastidiado. ¿Querer algo con Haruno? Ni que estuviera mal de la cabeza. Lo único que quería era que se mantuviera lejos de él. Muchas veces se lo había dicho indirectamente con su hostil comportamiento, pero la chica no parecía comprender nada en absoluto. Parecía que le agradaba que la trataran mal.

—No tengo por qué responderte, idiota—bien podía haberle dicho que Sakura no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, que lo dejara en paz. Pero a Sasuke no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos al rubio cabeza hueca que se encontraba delante de él, furioso. Bastante había hecho persiguiéndolo como mosca. Ahora era su turno de cabrearlo.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron más.

—¿Te gusta?

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, y el Uchiha se giró para continuar con su camino, sin ninguna intención de seguir respondiendo a Uzumaki, quien parecía creerse una especie de investigador.

_Este idiota no tiene remedio_ fue el pensamiento de Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía pensar que a él le gustaba Sakura Haruno, si se la pasaba ignorándola o, tratándola sin ningún tipo de sutileza? A su parecer, el rubio hueco y Haruno estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los dos estaban igual de chiflados.

Raudamente se puso frente a él, evitando que el de piel pálida se fuera de ahí.

—Está bien. —meditó un segundo, y después abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sasuke consideró que se miraba aún más tonto, si eso era posible. —Si meto más goles en el próximo partido que tú, me tendrás que contestar.—murmuró, sonriendo. Naruto aún albergaba esperanzas, muy dentro de sí, que Sakura algún día le correspondiera. Pero ese día cada vez se miraba más lejano. Es más, no lo veía. Si Sasuke era su felicidad, para él estaba bien, siempre y cuando ella estuviera contenta. El antipático no daba signos de sentir nada por la de ojos verdes, ni quería responderle. De alguna manera había que hacerlo hablar.

Sasuke continuó callado. ¿Qué beneficio podía sacar Naruto de todo eso? Ninguno. Lo pensó detenidamente unos segundos. No tenía nada que perder. Además, a él le atraían los retos. Aunque sabía que no tendría ningún inconveniente en ganarle a Naruto Uzumaki.

Farfulló algo similar a "Hn" y se marchó. Naruto sonrió más abiertamente. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de vencer a Uchiha Sasuke y, lo más importante de todo, que Sakura estuviera presente cuando aquello sucediera.

**.**

**.**

Alternaba su mirada de una a otra, sintiéndose sofocada. Ya casi eran las cuatro con cuarenta minutos de la tarde, y ellas aún seguían en su casa. No era que las quisiera correr pronto de ahí, más bien era porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener visitas. Las chicas llevaban mucho tiempo parloteando de chicos, maquillaje, fiestas, Sasuke, Sasuke y ¿ya lo había dicho? Sasuke.

—No eres para nada disimulada, frente. Sasuke se fue rápido porque no le prestabas nada de atención a lo que te estaba diciendo. Únicamente te le quedabas viendo, embobada. Él te miró con cara de horror y se marchó lo más pronto posible antes de que te lo comieras vivo, mujer.—finalizó Ino, lanzando una estridente carcajada y fijándose en sus uñas.

La muchacha bufó al oír las palabras de la rubia. Se sintió ofendida, principalmente porque venía de Ino, ya que ella se dedicaba a hacerla rabiar seguido. Pronto se calmó, ya que cayó en la cuenta que era verdad. Le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de pasar más tiempo con Sasuke fuera de clase, que no pudo controlarse. Utilizó el pretexto de que tenía duda sobre algunos temas de química para que él aceptara ayudarla y, sorprendentemente él accedió. La Yamanaka habló y Sakura se sobresaltó que estuviera siguiendo su misma línea de pensamiento.

—Lo que más llamó mi atención fue que aceptara venir. Siendo tan frío y reservado con los demás, ¿verdad? —Sakura asintió sin darse cuenta. Ino era igual, —o más-, sagaz que la chica de ojos verdes. Cuando una incógnita de tal tamaño invadía su cabeza, ésta no descansaba hasta dar con la respuesta.

Hinata, ajena a la conversación, leía abstraída el libro con el que había ayudado a Naruto a estudiar. Estaba, aparte de tratando de concentrarse en lo que leía, pensando en cómo haría que Naruto pasara todas las materias que debía. Realmente deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero ¿cómo? Había notado que con casi cualquier cosa se distraía y eso no le beneficiaba en nada..

—Acéptalo ya, Sakura, no eres su tipo. Llevas toda la secundaria detrás de él y no te da ni la hora. Seguro es homosexual, asexual o prefiere a otra mucho antes que a ti. Mejor deberías hacerle caso a Rock Lee que está embobado contigo.

Sakura apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para no maldecir a Ino. Su estómago se contrajo por un fuerte espasmo y supo que quería ahorcar a Ino con todas sus fuerzas. Pensó primeramente en Sasuke y luego en que estaba en una casa ajena como para comportarse como una fiera. Ya se las pagaría Ino después, estaba segura. En vano, trató de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No quería llorar delante de Ino, no de nuevo. Tampoco de Hinata, que nunca la había visto así. Llorar la hacía sentir una persona débil y no lo era, ¿no es así? No, no lo era. Pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sasuke conseguía rápidamente que su ánimo cambiara tanto como para bien como para mal.

Ino mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que se había pasado esta vez. Entrecerró los ojos y no vio como Hinata se acercaba para animar nuevamente a Sakura, posando su mano sobre su hombro, sin decir nada. La Haruno le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y se limpió las lágrimas. Le enfadó más que la rubia enfatizara, delante de Hinata, que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, más aparte que mencionara que él tuviera otras inclinaciones sexuales o que le haría caso a cualquier chica antes que a ella. Sabía que, al menos la última, era menos probable. No era que dudara ni mucho menos de la virilidad de Uchiha, por Dios, eso no. Primero se rapaba todo su cabello rosa antes que pensar algo así. Ino no tenía razón, pues, Sasuke, al parecer, no le gustaba ninguna otra chica. Sakura estaba consciente de que ella entraba en ese mismo paquete, pero pronto haría algo para que Sasuke se fijara en ella.

—Venga ya, no te traumes frentona. No lo dije en serio. — manifestó Ino. Sakura se encaminó hacia la puerta junto con Hinata, y en ningún instante la miró.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Hinata. Nos vemos mañana. —alzó la mano en señal de despedida y, tanto como la Hyuuga como Yamanaka la vieron perderse, antes de que la primera cerrara la puerta.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada triste y, a la vez, seria. Ino no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola, pero sabía que la chica era de pocas palabras e interpretó en su mirar las palabras que, por falta de confianza o quién sabe, no expresó.

—Sí, ya sé que me he pasado. —la de ojos claros continúo mirándola, sin hacer movimiento que indicara que iba a hablar.— Pero es que Sakura es demasiado terca. No entiende que Sasuke no tiene interés por ella y, me creas o no Hinata, me preocupa. Éramos las mejores amigas. Ambas cometimos el error de que nos gustara el mismo chico y Sakura poco a poco se fue alejando de mí, cambiando en el proceso. No te negaré que yo también hice lo mismo, pero ya comprendí que no tengo que cambiar mi personalidad para intentar gustarle a alguien. Si alguien está interesado en mí tendrá que aguantarme como soy, no hay más. —terminó. Lo bueno que consiguió cambiar la última frase, ya que de lo contrario, iba a sonar demasiado romántica y aquello no iba mucho con ella. Ahora era mucho más libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera ya que, cuando se encontraba en constantes competencias con Sakura por Sasuke, no tenía mucho tiempo para sí misma y eso la acabó atosigando. Allá Sakura si quería seguir atrás de él. Le daba igual.

Relató brevemente esto a Hinata y la chica escuchó atentamente. La rubia nombró a un tal Rock Lee que seguía enamorado de Sakura, que, aunque no era muy atractivo, era muy atento y buena persona. Por otra parte estaba Naruto, que no era como Sasuke, pero sí era algo guapo y también suspiraba por la Haruno. Ino rió y se permitió bromear con que Sakura atraía a puro chico escandaloso. Mientras tanto, Hinata se perdió en el momento en que Ino mencionó al chico de ojos azules. ¿Que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura? Pero… ¿Naruto no había confesado sus sentimientos aún, no? Probablemente por eso Sakura le había ayudado con la cita entre él y ella, ya que desconocía lo que el rubio, al parecer, sentía por ella. Presentó su inquietud hacia Ino y ésta, extrañada, le miró con sus ojos azules claro.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Hinata sólo atinó a mover negativamente con la cabeza. Pensaba que Ino ya sabía que le gustaba Uzumaki y que, en alguna ocasión, los dos habían ido junto con Sakura y Sasuke a una "doble cita". Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al recordar lo que la rubia había dicho horas antes. Ella había insinuado que ya conocía que le gustaba Naruto, ¿no? Ino le sonrió con picardía y Hinata supo que estaba perdida. Ya sabía lo que sentía por Naruto.

—S-sakura, hace unos días, me animó a que saliera con é-él, y nos acompañaron ella y Sasuke—musitó, sin sentirse totalmente cómoda con lo que estaba diciendo. Se sentía toda una cotilla en potencia. Ino se le quedó viendo unos segundos con la boca abierta. ¿En qué condenado momento a Sasuke se le ocurrió salir con Sakura? Ella había estado presente muchas de las veces en que Uchiha la había rechazado deliberadamente, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado para que él aceptara? Ahí había gato encerrado, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Q-qué? —logró inquirir. —Cuéntame, ¿cómo pasó toda esta locura?—Hinata le contó, dudando un poco si debía ir contando eso por los cuatro vientos. La culpabilidad se adueñó más de ella. La de ojos azules rechinó los dientes. Cogió todas sus cosas y se despidió de una confundida Hinata.

—Me voy ya. —y se perdió tan velozmente como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratara.

Todo lo que Hinata fue capaz de pensar fue: ¿Había dicho algo malo?

**.**

**.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero estaba dispuesto a irse ya. Desde que había llegado en busca de tranquilidad a ese parque, lo único que encontró fue miradas acosadoras de chicas que, misteriosamente, fueron llegando al lugar. Unas chicas se cuchicheaban cosas entre sí, meneando las pestañas en su dirección. Sasuke ni las miró.

—Eh, hola… este, ¿me podrías dar la hora?— preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, olvidándose por completo que tenía reloj y él no. Sasuke alzó una ceja, señalando el objeto en su muñeca y ella, ruborizada, se alejó pronto de ahí al sentirse tan tonta.

Una rubia que se creía sexy, tomó asiento a un lado de él. Por un tiempo permaneció observándolo provocativamente y, después, le habló con voz que creyó sonó seductora.

—Estás muy guapo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él siguió en la misma posición, sin tomarla en cuenta. Ya se cansaría. Miró como unos jóvenes parecían tenerle envidia, ya que la mayoría de las personas del sexo femenino no le quitaban la vista de encima. Si por él fuera, esperaba que todas aquellas muchachas se fueran con ellos con tal de que lo dejaran en paz.

No había opción, tenía que irse a su casa ya. En ningún lugar estaba tranquilo como ahí. A pesar de que siempre le trajera tristes recuerdos…

—Déjame hacerte compañía, te va a gustar lo que te…—no pudo terminar.

—¡Misaki, al fin te encuentro! Disculpa la tardanza, tuve unos pendientes por hacer.— garabateó algo en un papel y se lo entregó a Sasuke, mientras se despedía de él y le lanzaba un beso, a escondidas de su acompañante. — ¿Quién es él?

—Nadie importante, amor.—mencionó ella. Interiormente, deseaba volver a ver a ese muchacho. Estaba hermoso y quería hacerlo suyo. Estaría esperando pacientemente su llamada.

Nada más le entregó el papel y lo tiró al bote de basura más cercano. Por más que estuviera acostumbrado a la soledad, algo tenía que hacer al respecto. Las mujeres lo atacaban con más frecuencia cuando estaba solo, algo que ocurría la mayoría del tiempo. Detestaba admitirlo, pero tendría que empezar a juntarse más con los idiotas del Instituto, al menos para que las chicas no lo molestaran tanto. Iba a ser difícil.

**.**

**.**

Bostezó. El día anterior, después de que se fueron Ino y Sakura, trató de hablar con su hermana, sin éxito. Hanabi le había puesto llave a la puerta y adrede, puso la música a todo volumen, para no escuchar nada de lo que su hermana mayor le preguntara, a fin de cuentas no quería despejarle ninguna incertidumbre. Cansada de tanto insistir, Hinata se retiró a su recámara y el sueño no llegó, por más que contó borreguitos. Sin embargo, una nueva preocupación la invadió: ¿por Ino se había ido tan repentinamente? Llevó una mano a su boca, bostezando de nuevo.

—¡Despierta!— Hinata se quedó pasmada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No conocía al dueño de esa voz. —ánimo, es muy temprano para que te andes durmiendo. La llama de la juventud debe de arder en ti desde la mañana—posó una mano en su hombro y le miró, con una sonrisa radiante. No supo porque, se sintió reconfortada. Aquella sonrisa era muy similar a la de Naruto. —Soy Rock Lee, mucho gusto.

Ella titubeó un poco, viendo que tendió su mano hacia ella a manera de saludo. Lo miró de nuevo.

—H-hinata. El gusto es mío.—la mano que, esperaba que se estrechara con la de él, el joven la desvió y la llevó a su boca. La Hyuuga permaneció con los ojos igual de abiertos que antes. Hizo ademán de quitarla, pero no hizo falta. Alguien había llegado a apartar al chico.

—Lee, te he dicho muchas veces que no debes hacer eso, no estamos en el siglo pasado.—murmuró una castaña, con los ojos entrecerrados. Hinata ya la había visto antes junto con Ino y Sakura. Tenía entendido que ella iba un grado más avanzada, pero cuando había receso iba a su salón de vez en cuando. La de ojos marrones pareció reconocerla y preguntó, con un poco de duda.

—A ti ya te he visto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde. Uhm, ¿eres compañera de Ino y Sakura?— Hinata asintió lentamente. Se presentó como Tenten y, pronto se llevó consigo a Lee a su respectivo salón de clases cuando la campana sonó. El muchacho de cejas pobladas le sonrió y se despidió efusivamente con la mano hasta que se perdió entre otros estudiantes.

Entró a la primera clase y fue directamente a su pupitre. Buscó con la mirada a Sakura, pero su lugar estaba vacío. Ino tampoco estaba. Volteó al de Naruto, igual, no estaba. Por último se fijó si estaba Sasuke y, con sorpresa vio que no era así. ¿Qué había pasado? Se extrañaba que ninguno de ellos estuviera ahí. Aún más porque Sasuke llegaba más temprano que ella y rara vez faltaba. Tomó asiento y suspiró. Esperaba que llegaran pronto.

**.**

—No me subiré contigo, 'ttebayo— masculló Naruto, con los brazos cruzados y continuó caminando.

Una vena palpitó en su frente. Sí, estaba siendo demasiado paciente. Él que quería ser buena persona y el tonto lo arruinaba. Encendió la moto y murmuró:

—Como quieras. —consciente de que se iba a marchar en ese momento, Naruto se adelantó a decir.

—Bueno, pero yo manejo.— Sasuke lo observó como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas. —Ya. Me voy atrás, no pongas esa cara, 'ttebayo.

—No te quieras sobrepasar tocándome, idiota.

—¡Ni quien quiera hacerlo, imbécil!

Naruto, incómodo por las miradas que les lanzaban unas personas que iban pasando por ahí, sólo lo sujetó de la chaqueta. El de ojos oscuros, sin previo aviso, puso en marcha la moto. El rubio prefirió mil veces haberse ido caminando y llegar tarde que estar al lado de ese demonio que manejaba, valga la redundancia, como poseído. Sasuke siempre había sido antipático con él y con todos y ahora ¿le estaba ayudando? No sabía que mosca le había picado, pero probablemente, con su forma de manejar, quería que Naruto se muriera. Era lo más factible. El rubio no tenía casco, el otro sí.

—De una vez te digo que si quieres deshacerte de mí, no te resultará tan fácil, ¿eh? — se aferró más a la chaqueta del muchacho para no caerse.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero cuando vio estaba cerca de girar la esquina, le dijo, con palabras impregnadas de veneno —según la definición de Naruto—:

—Bájate aquí.

—¿Y si no quiero qué?

—Da igual. Yo no seré la que me vea como nena.

Naruto suspiró, el imbécil tenía toda la razón. No quería que nadie lo viera abrazando a Sasuke para no caerse de la moto.

—Ni creas que te daré las gracias.

Pero Sasuke no lo había oído. Ya se había ido. Condenado Sasuke, ¿Dónde habría encontrado semejante motocicleta?

Después de estacionar la motocicleta, todos se le habían quedado viendo como retrasados. A lo contrario que pudiera pensarse, él no buscaba llamar aún más la atención, sino porque desde hacía tiempo tenía contemplado comprarse un medio de transporte. De camino al Instituto se encontró al descerebrado y, pensó en lo que ayer había decidido, sería un poco más "amable". Aprovechó la situación para hacer la "buena obra del día".

Se dirigió al salón, donde, después de que el maestro dudó en dejarlo pasar, finalmente accedió; no sin antes advertirle que esta fuera la última vez que pasara.

Hinata estaba concentrada en la lectura que el profesor de Literatura les había encargado leer, y levantó la vista al escuchar que alguien había llegado. Su semblante se tornó más relajado, aliviándose al verlo. _Qué bueno que está bien_, pensó, cuando él le miró efímeramente.

**.**

—Por tu culpa me he perdido la clase de Literatura, Ino. ¿Qué es de lo que se supone que debemos hablar? —habló con enfado, mirando para otro lado para evitar ver a la rubia.

Ino le clavó los ojos azules, como casi nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Cómo que de qué? De casi nada, Sakura. ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Hinata que Naruto está enamorado de ti?

La de cabello rosa se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz de la líder de las porristas.

—No tiene importancia. A Naruto pronto le gustará Hinata, y… y, además no está enamorado de mí, nunca me lo ha dicho a la cara. Sólo son especulaciones.

Ino exhaló todo el aire que estuvo sosteniendo y, casi gritando, dijo:

—¿Eres adivina o qué? ¿Cómo sabes que a Naruto le gustará Hinata? ¡Especulaciones! ¡Sakura, por el amor de Dios! Si Naruto transpira su amor por ti. Vamos, sé que no puedes obligarte a corresponderle, hasta ahí bien. ¿Pero por qué quieres meterle por los ojos a Hinata? Ponte a pensar y, por primera vez en tu vida, no seas egoísta.

¿Por qué todo el tiempo Ino tenía que hablarle de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que tener la lengua llena de razón? Por ese motivo la amaba y la odiaba a la vez. En aquel momento se sentía como un monstruo egoísta, como su ex mejor amiga la había llamado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Única y exclusivamente Sasuke ocupaba su corazón y, aunque no le correspondiera sus sentimientos, esperaba que Uchiha lo hiciera pronto. Sería la mujer que él necesitaba y él aprendería a quererla.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, harta de que la chica que estaba enfrente de ella no abriera de una buena vez los ojos. Sasuke no le había rechazado a la cara nunca, pero ya iba siendo hora de que lo hiciera, puesto que Sakura se hacía ideas falsas de que él se hacía del rogar y que, muy en el fondo, a Sasuke no le era totalmente indiferente. La cita doble que habían tenido con Naruto y Hinata, supuso Ino, era prueba de ello.

—Tú y yo sabemos que…

—No es algo que te tenga que importar— la interrumpió la cabello rosa y, con esto dicho, se retiró de la vista de la rubia.

Negó con la cabeza. Sakura Haruno estaba muy mal.

**.**

¡Estúpido Sasuke! ¿Así que ese era su plan? Si bien lo sabía ya, nada bueno podía salir del demonio Uchiha. La culpa también la había tenido él por haber caído en su trampa. Gruñó al recordar la mueca de autosuficiencia que había en el rostro del tipo ese, cuando el profesor lo sacó de la clase cuando él se metió sin permiso, ya que éste le había ordenado que se retirara por haber llegado tarde. Genial, ahora estaba con dos baldes llenos de agua con los brazos estirados, castigado. Quería largarse pronto de ahí para ir a entrenar y así ganarle al estirado ese. Sonrió y empezó a carcajearse, imaginando la cara del estúpido ese cuando él lo venciera.

—Te ganaré Sasuke, ya lo verás. —murmuró, sin percatarse que los alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo lo miraban con cada de "¿y éste que se fumó?"

—En tus sueños—le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Los ojos azules de él se cruzaron con los verdes de ella, y se quedó pasmado por un momento. —Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Naruto, reacciona!— le dio un manotazo en el rostro para que espabilara.

Naruto se sobó la mejilla, adolorido. Era natural que Sakura lo tratara así desde que lo conoció. Bueno, no. A partir de que él le empezó a pedir citas ella cambió su actitud con él.

_Sus ojos verdes, su cabello rosa y su inteligencia le fascinaban. Toda ella le parecía lo más cercano a la perfección que hubiera visto antes. Un día que la vio de lejos, mientras reía con Ino, que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Fue cuando supo que si ella era feliz, él también lo era. Participaba en clases muy a menudo y él se perdía viéndola como realizaba los ejercicios. En ese momento decidió que le echaría más ganas para atraer la atención de ella. A los estudios no porque se le daba fatal, pero sí al deporte. Sería el mejor jugador de futbol. Sasuke Uchiha, quien sabe por qué razón se metió al equipo, echó todo por la borda. Lo supo por cómo lo miraba la chica que le gustaba, Sakura Haruno. _

" _Venga, Sakura, ¡vamos a comer ramen" la invitó Naruto, sintiéndose muy nervioso en el interior, pero consiguiendo que su actitud despreocupada le diera un toque casual a la invitación. "No es una cita, 'ttebayo" se apresuró a aclarar._

"_Lo siento, tengo que hacer otra cosa, Naruto"_

_Varias veces así sucedió, las excusas fueron diferentes y el mismo resultado. Sasuke pasaba, ella se le quedaba mirando y él ni la hacía en el mundo. Eso hacía que Naruto se enojara. ¿Cómo no ver a una chica tan bonita e inteligente como Sakura? ¡Ese bastardo se creía muy chulo al ignorarla de tal manera! Así transcurrió la secundaria. Sakura nunca aceptó una cita de Naruto, ni Sasuke le hizo caso a Sakura. Al pasar a nivel superior, Naruto se sorprendió que les tocara en el mismo salón —no como antes, que Uchiha iba en otro—. El rubio pensó que sus sentimientos habían quedado atrás, pero en cuanto la vio, con el cabello un poco más largo que antes, sus ojos verdes resplandecientes y aquella sonrisa, sintió como si su corazón en aquel instante se derritiera. Él no era precisamente romántico, pero no halló otra forma de describirlo. Se emocionó y, al mismo tiempo, en su interior supo que no iba a ser tan fácil esa nueva etapa._

—¿Por qué siempre te pones así?— le examinó . Bufando, murmuró.—Yo me voy.

—Sakura… ¿qué querías decirme?

—Que te apresures por que nos toca la clase de deportes. — hizo ademán de marcharse, pero giró a mirarle una vez más y le preguntó— ¿Has visto a Hinata?

El rubio negó, señalando lo obvio. Que estaba castigado y no había visto a Hinata por eso mismo. Sakura no lo tomó muy bien y lo fulminó con la mirada.

.

**.**

Todos habían desalojado en aula. Corrección: casi todos. Hinata leía el libro, concentrada. La verdad era que no había oído la campana sonar y, aparte, lo que estaba leyendo estaba muy interesante. Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y decidió mirar el pizarrón. Estaba totalmente vacío el salón. Se sobresaltó mucho, apresurándose a tomar su mochila para pronto ir a la próxima clase. Decidida a salir corriendo, algo la detuvo. Su bolsa se había atorado en el pupitre y perdió el equilibrio, de no ser porque se sujetó con agilidad de otro para evitar caerse.

—Deberías tener más cuidado.— Hinata lanzó un gritito. ¿El salón estaba embrujado? Oh, no. Con lo que les temía a los fantasmas. Muchas imágenes se reflejaban en su mente, todas y cada una de ellas de alguna película de terror que tuvo que haber visto en el pasado contra su voluntad.

Buscó al propietario de la voz y gritó, al ver a alguien en el salón. No esperaba que nadie estuviera allí aún. El joven alzó una ceja.

—A-ah, es usted, S-sasuke. — dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —C-creí que era un fantasma.— se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Simplemente se debió de quedar callada y no decir nada más, pero eso era mejor a decirle que creía que era el exorcista, ¿no?

La ceja se alzó aún más. Hinata se preguntó cuánto más podía elevarse. ¿Así que la chica había insinuado que estaba demasiado pálido? ¿Quién se creía ella? Daba igual ya. Se había quedado ver qué tan distraída podía llegar a ser la tal Hyuuga, y acabó sintiéndose un poco ¿raro? ¿De cuándo acá le importaban los demás?

Hinata iba a salir de ahí, pero no sabía qué clase tocaba. Así que, armándose de valor, resolvió preguntarle a Sasuke, aún con la cara larga que se cargaba.

—D-disculpe, ¿p-podría decirme qué clase…?

—Deportes.

Ella le agradeció y salió del lugar. Sasuke acabó por sentirse más extraño.

**.**

Se encontró a Sakura por camino y le acompañó hacia los vestidores. Observó que la de cabello rosa se notaba un poco distinta, pero no quiso importunarla preguntándole el porqué de ello. Con incomodidad, tuvo que soportar las miradas furibundas de las chicas a su alrededor, hasta que la chica salió del vestidor, sonriente. Vestía una camisa polo blanca y unos short azul marino muy arriba de la rodilla. Hinata al instante negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No qué? ¿No me veo bien?

—N-no. D-digo sí, sí. Sólo que… no me quiero poner eso.—musitó. No le gustaba para nada enseñar su cuerpo. Además de que era muy tímida, no se sentía a gusto con el. Hinata le dijo que estaría mucho mejor con unos short de esos que llegaban hasta la rodilla.

—Esos son para jugar básquetbol, Hinata. —Al ver que la chica seguía renuente a ponérselos, prosiguió— Anda, tienes bonito cuerpo. Seguro muchos chicos se te quedarán viendo.

Ella no buscaba eso. Para ella resultaba mejor que ni la voltearan a ver. Como no quería verse como una simple, accedió. Tomó las prendas de la mano de Sakura y se metió al vestidor para ponérselas. Salió en un par de minutos, cubriéndose los muslos lo más que podía con sus manos.

Por haber llegado tarde, el profesor de deportes les había establecido que dieran diez vueltas a la patio, como reprimenda. Lo cual alivió a Sakura, ya que normalmente ponía a dar de veinte para arriba. Probablemente amaneció de buen humor. Bueno, parecía estarlo la mayor parte del tiempo con palabras "alentadoras"—según él— como "tiene que arder la llama de la juventud" "yo a tu edad tenía siempre encendida esa llama" y cosas raras por el estilo. Hinata presenció esto con algo de confusión, mientras que Lee participaba efusivamente en aquella clase y en algún momento, vio que la saludó.

Al dar la primera vuelta ya le faltaba la respiración. Se sintió mal consigo misma y, como pudo, trató de seguir andando, cuando era claro que su cuerpo no quería colaborar. La muchacha de ojos verdes le animaba incesantemente, no queriéndola dejar sola, pero el profesor le dijo que si no las daba en un tiempo determinado, estas aumentarían exclusivamente para ella. Sakura volteó a ver a Hinata, que le indicaba con la mano que estaba bien.

Con una mano en su pecho, reanudó su carrera. "_No puedes"_ escuchó a una voz interior decir. "_Sí puedo"_ se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse. _"Ríndete ya" "No me rendiré"._

De pronto, alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

—¡Vamos, señorita Hinata! ¡Tú puedes, sólo deja que arda tu llama de la junventud!— alzó la vista y encontró al chico de las cejas pobladas, sonriéndole y levantando el dedo pulgar.

Hinata asintió, agradeciéndole interiormente los ánimos que le brindaba. Aunque no iba en el mismo grado y no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo que más quería era aprender cosas del profesor Maito Gai, el cual lo tomó como aprendiz. Vio aquella chica en apuros y no la pensó en ir en su auxilio.

"_Tienes un gran corazón, Lee"_ lo miraba a lo lejos Gai, con lágrimas en su rostro.

Con ayuda de Rock Lee, y con la determinación más fuerte, Hinata finalizó las diez vueltas antes de lo pronosticado. Eso lo hizo sumamente feliz. Inmediatamente, Lee le dio un gran abrazo, contento con el logro de la muchacha. Después de despedirse de ella, fue al encuentro de su maestro.

Con uniforme de porrista y pompones en mano, Ino se aproximó a Hinata. Muchos chicos se voltearon para ver pasar a la rubia en todo su esplendor. Una serie de chiflidos y cumplidos se dejaron oír. Ino, entre riendo por las ocurrencias de los chicos, habló.

—¿Quieres unirte a la porra? —Hinata inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. —No, Hinata. No acepto un no por respuesta. Nos falta un elemento. Mira, te ayudaré a pasar la prueba.

—Pero yo no quiero…

—¿Por qué no?

Hinata bajó la vista.

—M-me da vergüenza. —admitió.

Ino suspiró. Exclamó un "esa se te quita pronto" y la tomó de la muñeca, llevándosela. Presentó a la Hyuuga con el resto de las chicas, entre las cuales unas le sonrieron, otras la ignoraron y otras sencillamente la fulminaron con la mirada. Ino les indicó que se pusieran a calentar y así mismo hicieron. Le explicó a Hinata de qué iba a constar el examen y le preguntó si estaba lista.

—No.

—¡Chicas, está lista!— Hinata pensó que daba lo igual si era muda o no, de todas maneras Yamanaka siempre hacía lo que le apetecía. Puso a Hinata a que ejercitara un poco sus músculos para que no saliera lesionada.

—Yo también quiero presentar el examen—apareció de la nada Sakura. Ino le había insistido muchas veces en que formara parte de la agrupación pero ella se había negado hasta la fecha. Quería ayudar a Hinata de librarse de ese lío y, bueno, tener oportunidad de ver más a Sasuke, ya que estaba en el equipo de fútbol. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Esa era buena oportunidad para ella.

La rubia le miró, escudriñándola, queriendo conocer el motivo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

—B-bueno, como…

—Nada, tú te quedas aquí. Nos faltan dos.—agregó. Por nada del mundo dejaría que la chica de ojos claros escapase de ahí. Tenía una teoría y la indagaría, a como diera lugar. A pesar de que Sakura apareciera "casualmente". Sí, como no.

Hinata no sabía cómo Ino iba a hacer que pasara la prueba, pues ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer una mísera pirueta. Si con trabajo, de chiquita, lograba hacer la llamada "oso panda". Ino hizo una señal y una muchacha hizo la denominada "estrella"

—Hagan lo que hizo ella.

Sakura asintió y logró hacerla, no tan estética como la otra joven, pero se cayó ni nada por el estilo. La rubia volteó a verla, como diciéndole que era su turno. Hinata lo que quería huir de ahí. No quería parecer niña chiquita, pero tampoco quería hacer el ridículo. La mirada azul de Ino la puso más nerviosa y terminó por dársela.

Sintió que, más bien como estrella, había parecido como un gorila. Al menos no se había caído, y las otras muchachas aunque se estaban aguantando la risa, no se habían burlado abiertamente de ella. A Hinata no le importó mucho y se dijo, para animarse más, que la práctica hacía al maestro. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no había salido tan mal. Algo había cambiado en ella. Ya no se daba por vencida tan rápidamente y aquello la hizo sentirse satisfecha. _"Síguete esforzando"_

Después de eso, seguía tratar de abrirse de piernas.

—A-ah, ah. — era un poco doloroso, ya que Ino le impulsaba a que bajara un poco más.

—Ya casi— le recriminó la rubia. Algo tronó, e Ino sonrió. —Listo.

—C-creo que no me podré levantar, Ino. — susurró Hinata, con unas gotas de sudor en su frente. La líder de las porristas le ofreció una mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

Siguieron una serie de ejercicios más, que dejaron a la chica de cabello azulado molida. Posiblemente no sería capaz de moverse al día siguiente, le advirtió Ino, señalando lo evidente, pero lo importante era que ya pertenecía al grupo de animadoras. Anunció a las demás integrantes que les dieran la bienvenida a Sakura y Hinata.

La de cabello rosa le dijo, con entusiasmo, que esperaba que pronto llegaran las competiciones de natación. Le explicó que año tras año se hacía una en la categoría masculina como en la femenil, y esperaba esta vez llevarse el el fondo, lo único que deseaba es que Sasuke la viera y, ¿qué mejor que siendo la ganadora de natación, cuando él lo era también?

De pronto dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue de su lado. Hinata suspiró. Como deseaba poder nadar… recordó que Sasuke le estaba enseñando y que mañana tocaba clase con él. Esperaba que él le tuviera paciencia y no se enfadara con ella. Quería mejorar y que, en ningún momento, él le hiciera una cara de ogro. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto alegría en su cara. ¿Por qué? De repente tuvo la curiosidad por saber cómo se miraba cuando estaba contento.

Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara. Se vio en el espejo. Continuaba roja por el entrenamiento. Deshizo la coleta que llevaba y se hizo un chongo, lo que le haría que se sintiera menos sofocada. Cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó escapar una inspiración.

Al abrirlos, se encontró con un papelito, en que se leía.

_Aléjate de Sasuke. _

¿No se habían cansado ya? ¿Cuándo se acercaba a Sasuke? Excepto por las clases de natación, nunca. Rememoró que, antes de cerrar los ojos, una chica de cabello chino y oscuro estaba al lado de ella y ya no estaba. Tarde o temprano se enterarían que entre Sasuke y ella no había absolutamente nada.

Salió del baño, y miró un cartel anunciando la competencia de natación, que hacía rato le había mencionado Sakura. Faltaba un mes exactamente para que se realizara el evento. Una parte de ella quería participar, pero la otra…

—Tienes que ganar esa competencia—aquella voz, otra vez. Sasuke le miraba fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nervios. Ella se fijó en él, un poco temblorosa. Inmediatamente se tapó los ojos después de verlo. Por Dios, estaba sin camisa. ¿Qué hacía así por el Instituto? ¡Qué atrevido!

Sasuke alzó una ceja, por tercera vez en el día a causa de ella. ¿A poco era tan gordo y horrible que no soportaba verlo? De antemano sabía que no era así, pero esa chica muy extraña. Cada vez la entendía menos. El Uchiha gruñó y se colocó una playera blanca.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Hinata hizo un espacio entre sus dedos para ver si, como decía él, ya podía ver. Se quito las manos del rostro y, tomando un poco de aire, quiso decir:

—N-no vuelva a… ¡ahhh! — volvió a cubrirse, ya que a su alrededor estaba lleno de chicos casi desnudos. El muchacho de cabello oscuro, sabiendo que no tenía remedio, la tomó por los hombros y la llevó lejos de ahí.

—¿A d-dónde me lleva?

—No te quiero robar, eso seguro.

Ya cuando estuvieron en un lugar un poco más despejado, Sasuke retomó lo que quiso decirle antes, y ella le escuchó, dudando. El estoico joven le dio a entender que competiría en natación y que quería que ganara el primer lugar.

—P-pero no sé nadar aún y…

—Lo harás. —y por más que su orgullo se doblegara y evitara decir a toda costa esas palabras, lo tuvo que hacer. —Te ayudaré.

Parpadeó más veces de lo normal. ¿Con qué propósito haría eso? Ella no lo conocía mucho pero, a lo poco, se dio cuenta que él evitaba tener contacto con otras personas y a ella no la había tratado con mucha delicadeza la vez anterior. Ella logró asentir, y sintió en su estómago algo raro. Lo más seguro es que el desayuno le sentó mal. Sólo esperaba que no le diera diarrea.

**.**

Los tres recién llegados miraron el Instituto. No les parecía la gran cosa, pero había que acostumbrarse. Habían llegado hacía una semana de Suna y pronto tenían que inscribirse en una escuela, y esta era la mejor opción, especialmente por que vivían cerca.

—Iré a ver a la directora. ¿Se quedan aquí o van conmigo?—habló, con su habitual tono mandón para con sus hermanos.

—Ve tú. Nosotros daremos un paseo por aquí, ¿verdad Gaara?— farfulló el más alto. Esperó la respuesta de su hermano menor y, como no llegó, volteó a ver a su hermana. Ella bufó y se dirigió a su destino.

—Tienes que mejorar ese carácter, hermano, así ninguna chica te hará caso.

El joven de cabello rojo permaneció estático. Como si eso le importara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Sí, sé que han pasado cerca de tres años que no actualizaba y que, posiblemente, los pocos que hayan leído este capítulo, quieran aniquilarme. Lo siento, lo siento. Si me matan ¿luego quién les traerá la actualización en 2015? Ya, es broma. Bueno, como dije, si alguien leyó esto espero que le haya gustado. No es un capítulo tan largo como algunos otros, pero siento que se avanza un poco más. Recuerden que no me gustan los romances rápidos.

Ya hay un poco de interacción entre ambos ¿no? Paciencia, que se viene lo bueno.

Espacio para desahogarme (¿?)

Hace mucho que intentaba escribir este capítulo, pero nada salía. Escribía un párrafo, no me convencía para nada y lo borraba. He tenido mucho tiempo este bloqueo y tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela. La cuestión es que no manejé bien mi tiempo y perdí la costumbre de escribir. Y, desde hace tres días me propuse traerles un nuevo capítulo y lo hice. Me siento feliz. También espero pronto traerles uno de _Babbysitter._ No quiero abandonar los fics. Voy a paso de tortuga, pero sí tengo pensado terminarlos. Si quieren darme ideas para continuar o algo así son bien recibidas. Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorites y followers. Me alegro de que no me olviden :c

PD: Además de continuar con los fics, tengo muchas ganas de hacer oneshots nuevamente. Si gustan pueden enviarme sugerencias de lo que quisieran leer c:

PD2: Los quiero muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho. Les mando un beso grandisímo.

PD3: Me alegro bastante de que el SasuHina siga creciendo.


End file.
